


Konoha Kudu-Cranes

by GordandV



Series: Konoha Kudu-Cranes [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Naruto
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GordandV/pseuds/GordandV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or in which Kakashi, Obito, and Rin participate in Republic City’s pro-bending tournament to represent the Police Force, but work decides to follow them into the arena. Yamato acts as a replacement, and Iruka just wants to go to one pro-bending match without something blowing up.</p><p>“Every time I go to see a pro-bending match and you’re there, something blows up!” </p><p>“In my defense, there actually was a gas leak that one time,” Kakashi says. “I just happened to be the first firebender to actually bend in the arena.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Konoha Kudu-Cranes

**Author's Note:**

> V is very excited to post her Naruto/Legend of Korra crossover: it's currently over 27,000 words, 14 chapters, and still growing. She thought she could safely start posting and not catch up with herself. Gord insisted (threatened!) that V share with the world, so she is, even though V wrote this for her own amusement.
> 
> Even though this is a crossover, AKA Naruto characters in the LoK world, V isn't following any specific canon and is changing things to her liking left and right for both fandoms.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Konoha Kudu-Cranes

Obito waits for the referee to pull a yellow fan and call a foul for an illegal water hose move, but nothing happens. After five seconds with no letup of the jet of water aimed at Rin, Obito abandons his attack on the opposing team and begins pulling up clay discs from the floor. Rin has one hand held up in front of her face to divert the flow around her and no chance to focus on anything else but her defense or else risk getting blasted over the edge of the arena. Obito sends the discs flying to break up the steam of water just as a flare of fire joins the clay pieces.

“Thanks, Obito, Kakashi!”

Rin darts forward, bends over slightly, and mimes scooping with one hand. A single blob of water shoots across the arena and hits the opposing waterbender in the head. He staggers sideways, bumps against the ropes, and then doubles over when a clay disc ricochets off the opposing side and slams into his padded chest.

Obito stops in the middle of the floor, back to his opponents, and plants his feet. Rin plays interference, causing water, earth, and fire attacks to harmlessly sail past Obito while he clasps his hands together. He bends his knees and waits for Kakashi to get a foot planted in his hands before sending him flying: Kakashi is a phenomenal bender, but considering how their pro-bending match has been called so far, Kakashi would most likely get a foul for using the ropes as a trampoline.

Obito waits for Kakashi for finish his kick before bending over backwards. There’s a straight line of fire hurling across the arena, and Obito quickly finds where his opponents have wound up as his hands hit the floor. It’s a bit disorientating being upside-down, but Obito catches Rin pulling up water from the corner of his eye and he knows they have this round in the bag.

Kakahi’s intense blast of fire has their opponents ducking and blocking in desperation, and Rin is firing off punches as fast as she can. It’s illegal for her to turn any water into mist or fog, but it’s completely within the rules for her to aim solid balls of water at Kakashi’s fire. It’s not much of a distraction, but it’s enough. The other team is off-balance from Kakashi’s initial attack, distracted by Rin’s fog, and are trying to avoid more punches of water as the waterbender continues to send them across the arena.

Obito lands solidly and then uses his momentum to vault himself again into a no-hands flip. He’s a decent bender and could probably hit his opponents with a kick, but Obito knows he has better control if he uses his hands. He pulls up discs, aims, and then lets the clay circles fly before he finishes his flip and loses his line-of-sight.

All three enemies are knocked to the outside zone and Rin, Kakashi, and Obito hurriedly regain territory before a buzzer sounds. Rin lets out a cheer and wastes no time in hugging each of her teammates.

“We did it!” she says.

“One more round to go,” Kakashi reminds a tad irritably as he glares at the head referee. “We’re tied.”

“And she’s not making fair calls,” Obito mutters. “That was totally an illegal hose!”

Rin agrees and the three of them walk back over to their side of the platform. They huddle together, hands thrown over shoulders and across waists, and plan.

“We’re lucky we made it this far,” Rin says with a sigh. “Did you hear the crowd when she didn’t pull a yellow fan?”

Obito grins. “At least the audience knows who the real winners are!”

“That doesn’t help with the official record,” Kakashi says. “If we can win this round fair and square, there’s nothing to complain about. We can request an inquiry later.”

“But what if we lose?” Rin asks. “Why don’t we use one of our playbacks now?”

Kakashi shakes his head. “The ref will probably declare it legal and then she’ll really start making bad calls.”

Rin and Obito nod. A warning whistle sounds.

“We should go for it,” Obito says with confidence. “Like Kakashi said, there’s no issue if we play clean and win. Even if we don’t win, I think it’s pretty clear there’s going to be some sort of investigation.”

Rin hesitates and then smiles. All three pull back and Rin holds her hand out. Kakashi and Obito put theirs one of top of the other.

“Konoha Kudu-Cranes! Break!” Rin shouts, and the other two echo her.

The crowd bursts into cheers and applause as each team prepares themselves for the final round. They’re tied, and a tie at the end of this round would force a one-on-one tiebreaker. There’s already whispering about how the Kudu-Cranes would crush their opponents one-on-one, so if something is going to happen, it’s going to be during this round.

The buzzer sounds, and then elements are flying. The entire stadium lets out a groan and then begins to boo when Kakashi goes down not even thirty seconds in. It’s not exactly sportsmanlike to aim for the firebender’s blindside since it’s a well-known fact that Hatake Kakashi is missing an eye, but considering that the attack was most definitely an illegal headshot from the opposing earthbender and there’s no call for a foul, that makes it even worse. Obito and Rin are livid, and both wait for the referee to least call a timeout for a medic, but nothing comes.

“He’s going to get hurt!” Rin shouts while she crouches beside Kakashi who seems to be out cold while Obito attempts to protect the two of them from an onslaught of attacks.

“Should we forfeit?” Obito asks over his shoulder.

Rin bites her lip, begins to nod, and then shakes her head. “No. We’re going to finish this. Alternate Formation E, Obito.”

“Uh… E for… E for elephant-koi! Right!”

Rin smiles because giving their formations animal associations has done nothing but boost Obito’s ability to memorize them. Obito is an average bender and all-around good officer, but he lacks the distinctive Uchiha-ness that is associated with the clan.

The Uchiha clan are notable firebenders who hold anyone who can bend lightning up on a pedestal, but even those who can’t are known for their incredibly powerful attacks. Non-benders are known for their sharp minds and sharp tongues, but poor Obito wound up as an earthbender who lacks the usual sharpness the other Uchihas possess. It’s not entirely unheard of for clans with one-element lineages to have another pop up, but the poor bender who doesn’t share the same element usually becomes a black sheep of the family.

Rin drags Kakashi over to the railing, turns him onto his side, and then stands behind Obito who is breathing hard and clumsily trying to keep deflecting attacks.

“Ready, Obito?” Rin asks.

“Ready.”

Rin dashes out from behind Obito, draws their opponents’ attacks, and then slowly begins to advance while Obito does the same. It’s a calculated plan that only works if the other team (or bad guys since all their pro-bending formations come from police tactics) can get lured into position.

Rin pauses and then pulls water from the floor. She begins punching and sending bursts over which causes the other pro-bending players to either stop or dodge. Obito has both arms up in defense and shows no signs of attacking until one opponent takes a half step. He starts a rapid-fire attack of discs and Rin increases her own until the other team is forced to take cover. Rin sends a rope-like blast of water across the arena and Obito keeps firing discs. He flicks his wrist and then lets out a cheer when one enemy trips over the clay and falls. The two other players trip over the fallen body and flail before they tip over and land in the water below. One final push sends the fallen bender into the water like the other two, and the match is over.

Neither Rin nor Obito celebrate. Rin is already rushing back over to Kakashi and Obito is standing over their opponents who are treading water below, yelling and threatening to lavabend them back from wherever they’re from for playing dirty.

“And you!” Obito shouts at the referee who remains in her box. He storms over and looks up. “What the hell were those calls?”

The woman reaches for a fan but Obito shakes his head and then holds out two fingers: a clay disc immediately hovers above his hand.

“The match is over,” Obito says. “You can’t red fan me. The hell were you thinking? Someone could have hurt Kakashi when he was knocked out! And that was an illegal earthbender headshot!”

The disc’s smooth outside begins to bubble until Obito is bending a red hot glob of lava above his palm.

“Obito!” Rin shouts.

Obito huffs and he drops the lava: it begins to eat through the arena floor. “You’re lucky this time!”

“Obito!”

“I’m coming, Rin!”

Rin already has Kakahi’s protective headgear off. Both of her hands are covered in glowing water and Obito kneels down while Rin carefully presses both hands against the side of her teammate’s head.

“Is going to be alright?” Obito asks worriedly.

Kakashi suddenly opens his eye and blinks up at the two of them. Rin seems delighted for a moment before frowning.

“I think you have a concussion,” she says.

“Did we win?”Kakashi asks.

“That’s the first thing you ask?” Rin sounds exasperated. “Yes, we won. Obito already gave the other team and referee a piece of his mind. How do you feel?”

Kakashi shrugs. “My head still hurts.”

“Can’t you fix everything in one go?” Obito suggests.

“You _know_ that’s not my waterbending works, Obito!” Rin shakes her head and then laughs. “I can help you along on the road to recovery, but you’ll have to do the rest on your own, Kakashi.”

Rin removes her hands and then lets the water pool in her palms. A block of ice forms and she offers it to Kakashi who gratefully holds it against the side of his head.

“No bending?” Kakashi asks.

“No bending,” Rin says with a sigh. “And no going to work for the next few days. We should get you checked out by another medic: I want a second opinion. Can you get up by yourself?”

There’s applause when Kakashi unsteadily gets to his feet. Obito already has an arm about his teammate’s shoulders and Rin is deep in conversation with the pro-bending medic who has appeared.

“I guess I’ll have to watch the replays to see what you and Rin did,” Kakashi says. “Thanks, Obito.”

Obito smiles and then his good mood is gone. “If I ever see that ref or team again, I’m going to… I don’t know… I’m going to do something violent. You could have really been hurt if anyone had attacked you when you were down.”

“Where is the other team?”

Obito points his thumb over his shoulder. “Treading water. They’ll probably stay there until the stadium empties out a bit since me and Rin kicked their asses.”

“They’re the only ones in the water?” Kakashi asks, and his eye crinkles when Obito nods in confirmation and confusion. “Let go of me for a minute, Obito.”

Obito does and Kakashi heads right for the ropes. He leans over the side and then looks at Obito pointedly.

“You know, Obito, I think I’m concussed.”

“Uh, yea, you got hit in the head. I wouldn’t be surprised if you had a really bad concussion.”

“I’m not sure I’m thinking straight.”

Obito looks concerned for a moment before Kakashi winks (and sure, how is anyone supposed to be able to tell the difference between a blink and wink when more than half of Kakashi’ face is covered, but Obito knows that’s a wink, and a damned mischievous one at that) and then points. Obito snorts and then begins laughing hysterically. Unlike Obito, Kakashi would make an excellent Uchiha given his tendency to bend lightning rather than fire, but lightning, like Rin’s icebending and Obito’s lavabending, is illegal in pro-bending.

“Kakashi, was that really necessary?” Rin demands. “Electrocuting people isn’t nice.”

“Blindsiding people with clay discs to the head also isn’t nice,” Kakashi retorts. “And I have a concussion, I have no idea what I’m doing right now.”

“Kakashi! Obito, don’t encourage him!”

“I’m not encouraging him, Rin, I swear. His scrambled brain came up with that all on its own.”


	2. Approval and Police Patches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Approval and Police Patches

“Approval from the Chief,” Rin says with a grin before depositing a folder onto Kakashi’s desk. “We have permission to enter the Republic city Pro-Bending Tournament as representatives of the Police Force.”

Obito snatches the file up in delight. “And the Metalbender Police Force?”

“They’re looking for volunteer benders in our department to make teams,” Rin explains. “But since us three already have a team together, we’re good to go. Chief even said she’ll get us police patches.”

Kakashi removes the folder draped across his face and then puts his feet on the ground from where he’s been resting them on the edge of his desk. Obito offers him the file and Kakashi glances at it before looking at Rin.

“Don’t smile like that, Kakashi,” Rin chides.

“I’m not smiling.”

Rin raises an eyebrow and motions. “Kakashi, just because I’ve never seen your face, that doesn’t mean I don’t know when you’re smiling. You’re just as excited as Obito is and he’s bouncing off the walls.”

Obito stops bouncing on his feet. “I am not.”

Police headquarters are quiet for the moment. Rin perches herself on the edge of Kakashi’s desk and Obito puts his hand beside her and leans.

“So are we training today or doubling up tomorrow?” Obito wonders.

“I think Guy is free tomorrow,” Kakashi replies. “We could always double up tomorrow and have our asses kicked.”

Because Might Guy is the most powerful non-bender in Republic City, and if his punches don’t kill you, his positive personality will. And it’s always a gamble of who will win a sparring match.

“Who’s winning your rivalry this time?” Rin asks with a smile.

Kakashi tilts his head and begins ticking off his fingers. “I think we’re tied right now. Guy would have won our sushi eating match, but he threw up so I became default winner since I kept everything down.”

Obito makes a face. “All that wasted sushi.”

“We should train a bit today,” Rin suggests. “I’m stopping by the hospital later and could use some exercise when I’m done.”

Obito nods. “Alright, sounds good.” He suddenly notices Kakashi craning his neck to look at someone.

“Yo, Tenzou!”

Obito and Rin turn their attention to another body making its way through the office which pauses and then approaches.

“It’s-”

“I know, I know.” Kakash holds both hands up. “But your undercover names get changed so often it’s hard to keep up. You’ll always be Tenzou to me.”

Obito and Rin glance at one another. They’ve met Tenzou before, and while he’s perfectly nice, there’s something unsettling knowing that he’s in ANBU. Sure, Kakashi had been in the secret police division for a few years, but he got out, and it’s not exactly a secret that before ANBU, Tenzou had been in the other secret police force, ROOT. There are rumors about both divisions, but the rumors about ROOT are downright nasty. If any of them are true, Obito and Rin have both already agreed it should be disbanded and Councilman Danzo imprisoned for crimes against humanity.

Kakashi, for all his secrets, is downright mysterious about how he and Tenzou met, and his two best friends have only managed to wring out some half-concocted story about him helping Tenzou transfer from ROOT to ANBU. There’s definitely more to it given that the two are more than just casual friends, but Rin seems to think that given time, the truth will come out. Obito prefers the method of bugging Kakashi to death about it.

“It’s Yamato right now,” Tenzou says.

“Right, Yamato. You busy after work?”

“Not today. Why?”

“The Kudu-Cranes are entering the pro-bending tournament,” Rin says. “We plan on training later this afternoon and wanted to see if you’d like to join us. It’d be nice if we had some other people besides ourselves to practice with.”

“Thank you, but not today,” Tenzou replies.

Obito watches as Kakashi reaches behind Tenzou to try and grab the long brown ponytail hanging between Tenzou’s shoulder blades, but Tenzou is too quick. He doesn’t even move his head yet somehow manages to grab Kakashi’s hand and begins to bend it backwards.

“I appreciate the offer,” Tenzou continues calmly while Kakashi is forced out of his chair to keep his wrist from snapping. “Maybe another time.” He turns his attention to Kakashi. “Please don’t pull my hair, senpai.”

“Please don’t break my wrist Tenz-OW-Yamato.”

Tenzou lets go. Kakashi rubs his wrist. The two stare at one another while Obito snickers and Rin just watches with a faint smile. It’s a little more teasing, but it seems to be in good fun. Tenzou breaks their lopsided staring contest and sighs when he spots a small potted plant on Kakashi’s desk.

“I thought you swore off leafy plants,” Tenzou admonishes while he reaches out to touch the wilting leaves. “Cacti only.”

“I rescued this from Obito, who rescued it from Rin,” Kakashi explains and then hurriedly scoops up the pot before Tenzou can touch it. “I thought you were allergic to this type of plant, Tenzou.”

Tenzou hurriedly pulls his hand back and looks sheepish for a moment. “Of course. Thank you, senpai. I’ll be going now.”

Obito and Rin wave as Tenzou walks away from the desk. Both notice Kakashi hold the plant a little tighter and the melancholy look in his eye before it’s quickly replaced with his usual sleepy expression.

“He’s weird,” Obito says not unkindly once Tenzou is out of earshot.

“Says the earthbending Uchiha,” Rin adds with a snort.

“Come on, I can’t be the only one who thinks that,” Obito continues. “Kakashi, you’ve worked with him, is his weirdness something he’ll grow out of?”

“You never grew out of your weirdness,” Kakashi counters.

Rin covers her mouth and laughs. “He’s only a few years younger than us, Obito, and you can’t even think of a reason why he’s ‘weird.’ I agree with Kakashi.”

“He should join a pro-bending team,” Obito says. “I think the Koala-Otters were looking for a waterbender.”

Rin frowns. “How can he help them if they’re looking for a waterbender?”

“Uh, because he’s a waterbender?”

“No, he’s an earthbender,” Rin says firmly.

Kakashi sets his plant down with more force than necessary. “Let’s get lunch. Rin, when are supposed to get the police patches for our uniforms?”

“A few days,” Rin replies distractedly.

“Obito, you’re not allowed near the sewing needle,” Kakashi orders.

“I sew our uniforms inside out _one_ time,” Obito begins. “I learned from that mistake! Double-check where everything is pinned!”

Kakashi reaches for his phone when it suddenly begins to ring. He doesn’t even get the chance to answer before he’s nodding.

“Cancel lunch,” he tells Obito and Rin sadly once he’s hung-up. “A huge underground Equalist rally was just busted and they need every available officer to help.”

Rin and Obito groan because (usually violent) Equalist gatherings are one of the most common calls for the police.

“Dibs on driving!” Obito says.

Rin and Kakashi water-earth-fire-air for shotgun.

“Why am I never allowed to drive?” Kakashi wonders from the backseat.

“Because you’re not supposed to,” Rin reminds gently because Kakashi’s bad eye is a sore spot for everyone.

“Remember that time someone set off a fire-flash grenade and you almost crashed and killed all of us?” Obito says with a laugh.

“Obito!” Rin shouts, and she flicks his upper arm irritably.

“What? Good times!”

Neither Kakashi nor Rin seem amused.

“You can put the siren on,” Obito offers with a lopsided smile.

“How old are you?” Rin says with a sigh. “Seven?”

“This is official police business,” Obito says while Kakashi leans over the front seat and flips the switches for the siren and lights. “Besides, I know you two like it as much as me.”

Chaos greets the trio as they pull up to the location, and they’re barely out of the car for five seconds before another unit and frazzled officer is yelling at them to, “get back in the car and go get them!” “Them” isn’t very specific, but the metalbender shouts a fairly specific description of a number of cars and general direction.

There’s an unspoken rule and trend that when mixed benders are having an automobile chase, firebenders get first dibs on driving since they tend to have the highest records of blowing up cars, accidental or otherwise. Rin is standing on the backseat with one foot on the floor and the other braced against the back of the seat to keep herself balanced and upright while she starts bending the water out of the fifty gallon tank strapped to the back of the car while adding whatever else she can find to it. Obito is crouched shotgun and shouting directions at Kakashi, and Kakashi’s grip on the steering wheel tightens until he suddenly slams on the brakes and then floors the gas. Obito bounces off the dashboard and then begins swearing.

“No side seat driving!” Kakashi yells angrily.

“Put your seatbelt on, Obito,” Rin admonishes.

“You don’t have yours on!” Obito remarks as he turns around and continues rubbing his head.

“I have a built-in airbag,” Rin says before bending a large blob of water in front of herself. “Not sure rocks are very cushiony.”

“I thought falling into water from a high enough spot was the same as running into a brick wall,” Obito says. “Not sure that makes water very cushiony.”

Kakashi taps the brakes again.

“Alright! Alright! I’ll put my seatbelt on! No more checking the brakes!”

“And your goggles,” Rin says.

The blue and orange goggles certainly aren’t police-issue, but they’ve come in handy more than once during car chases since the trio prefer the open-air automobiles and it’s a pain in the ass trying to bend out windows.

There are certain stretches of road in Republic City that should have never been altered for cars: the streets are too narrow, the turns too sharp, and the traffic circles entirely too confusing. It doesn’t help that aside from the car they’re chasing, Kakashi, Rin, and Obito have another Equalist van chasing _them_. Rin’s already shattered the windshield with shards of ice, but the constant turns keep her from slashing the tires, and Obito is trying to stop the car without killing the passengers: it’d be too easy to just bend a wall up from the ground, but that would definitely have loss of life given how fast everyone is driving.

“This is getting ridiculous!” Kakashi says when the three-car chase passes the twenty minute mark and the roads have opened up a bit.

“You’re telling me,” Rin replies.

“Obito, take the wheel.”

“What? No!”

“Just do it,” Kakashi orders. “I’m going to end this.”

“You’re going to blow something up,” Obito accuses but grabs the wheel with one hand.

“No I’m not. Rin, can you bend something for me?”

“I can try.”

It’s an impressive bit of waterbending: Rin stretches out a single continuous strand of water between both Equalist cars and then bites her lip in concentration when she starts to fills the engines.

“You can’t just flood the engines like that?” Obito asks while Kakashi stands up, keeps one foot on the gas, and then eyes the water hovering by his head.

“Do you have any idea how hard this already is?” Rin bites out as they swerve around a particularly tight turn and she quickly adjusts the flow and direction of water. “Just let Kakashi short out their engines. You’re good, Kakashi, I’m not touching it.”

It takes only a moment for Kakashi to shove his lightning-covered hand into the water. Both engines sputter and die and Rin quickly freezes the water to keep the vehicles in place.

Kakashi slams on the brakes and shoves the car into park while Obito leaps over the door and then plants both feet. Both Equalist vehicles are already starting to empty their passengers. Obito crouches, clenches his hands into fists, and then stands up with difficultly while he tries to put both hands above his head. The ground shakes, and the three automobiles are quickly encased in a rock box with no top. Assuming none of the Equalists have any loyal earthbenders present, there’s no place to run.

Obito leans against the side of the car, exhausted from the effort, breathing hard. Rin jumps out of the back of the automobile to take on the people spilling out of the van while Kakashi faces the ones in front.

“Stop! Republic City Police!” Rin and Kakashi shout in unison while Obito just raises his hand and then drops it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave V a kudo or comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> Next chapter should be posted around Wednesday.


	3. Details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V is posting a little early due to her night-shift at the kennel tomorrow.

Chapter 3: Details

“First match of the tournament,” Obito says in excitement while he, Rin, and Kakashi finish their huddle on the pro-bending arena platform.

They’re already prepped and dressed in their padded uniforms with newly stitched police badge patches adorning their chests. The arena is packed, growing a bit rowdy in anticipation, and a warning whistle sounds.

“How lucky are we?” Obito continues.

“I’m not sure lucky is the word I’d use,” Kakashi replies. “We have no idea how our opponents play since they’re brand new to Republic City. We’re going in blind.”

“Details,” Obito says while he waves his hand before holding it out. “It’ll be nice to take a break from all this Equalist stuff.”

Because the past few weeks have been nothing _but_ Equalist-related issues. While Obito can understand some of what the Equalists are saying and see their point of view, kidnapping benders is definitely not the way to go about things.

“I’m not sure a pro-bending match can count as a break,” Rin says with a giggle.

Rin places her hand on top of Obito’s. Kakashi follows.

“Konoha Kudu-Cranes!” they chant. “Break!”

They lineup and face their opponents. There’s another whistle and everyone takes a stance.

“No lavabending,” Obito reminds himself.

“No icebending,” Rin reminds herself.

“No lightning bending,” Kakashi reminds himself.

A loud buzzer sounds and the stadium bursts into cheers and applause. Obito ducks beneath a clay disc and then begins to shout when his earthbending opponent ignores the zone lines and charges straight for him. The referee is already calling a foul, but it’s too late.

There are yells from the pro-benders and angry voices in the crowd. Obito is tackled to the ground and then there are hands and fingers jabbing at him. He manages a kick to get his opponent off and tries to bend a disc to get some space between them, but nothing happens. Obito panics for just a moment because the other earthbender knows enough about chi blocking to temporarily stop Obito from bending, and he shouts a warning to Rin and Kakashi before the person is back on him.

It only takes seconds for more damage to be done. Obito’s right arm is suddenly numb and useless and his left is broken, and then he’s out cold and being tipped over the side of the platform. Rin abandons her opponent to scramble for the edge of the arena and jump over because while there are other officials underneath to rescue benders who get knocked off unconscious, the surprise Equalist attack means that the lifeguards are probably comprised in some way and Rin is not about to chance Obito drowning.

The stadium is in chaos, and Kakashi forces himself to look around to see what’s happening despite the three other benders gunning for him. People are screaming and trying to exit but there are flashes of light from electrified gloves and weapons, and Kakashi catches glimpses of officers trying to subdue Equalists, but they’re far outnumbered and this plan is entirely too thought-out.

Attack when the whistle for the first match of the pro-bending tournament starts: everyone will be distracted and focused on the first move which generally helps decide the winner of the first round. It’s a clear signal, impossible to be mistaken for anything else, and the stadium will already be full.

There are small explosions going off around the arena, and Kakashi can hear the entire building starting to crack and groan. All the Equalists he and Rin and Obito had arrested over the past few weeks had alluded to some big scheme, and despite the added security for the tournament, Kakashi knows that sooner or later, the entire stadium is going to come down. And won’t that be a nice symbol: a destroyed pro-bending arena with the fans horrified and scared of attending anything else that has to do with bending.

Kakashi knows that Rin will take care of Obito and he can’t do anything to help the spectators at the moment, so he focuses on the benders and then feels his stomach drop. The platform that extends from either side of the stadium to let the teams get on and off the pro-bending arena is moving, but not on Kakashi’s side. There must at least a dozen other Equalists coming over, and Kakashi knows that the odds for him are not good. The three benders are definitely decent with their elements considering they made it into the tournament, and even if all the other Equalists aren’t benders, there’s enough electricity flashing from their weapons to make Kakashi a little more than nervous.

Jumping isn’t a necessarily better option than fighting, so Kakashi reminds himself that this is no longer a sanctioned pro-bending match and then readies himself. He’d very much like to avoid permanently maiming anyone or accidentally killing someone. He sends a bolt of lightning above the Equalists’ heads as a warning and isn’t surprised when no one backs down. They’re true to their cause, and facing down an elite officer and pro-bender without fear is impressive in its own right. Props to the Equalists and their nerves of steel.

“I’m part of the Republic City Police Force,” Kakashi warns. “I will use force to take you down or protect myself.”

No response. No surprise.

Kakashi wishes that the arena platform had more metal running through it, but any metal already there isn’t all connected so shocking it won’t do any good. That, and a good number of Equalists have started insulating their footwear with rubber for when they come across firebenders who tend toward lightning.

If Rin were here, she might be able to just wash everyone off or freeze them in place. Wait, no, there’s a waterbender, so that wouldn’t work. And Obito could- no, there’s an earthbender. Kakashi can just hope that the firebender is the only one he’s facing and can’t redirect lightning.

The other Equalists are hanging back and Kakashi sends an arc of lighting across the arena. It collides against a wall of water that the waterbender has pulled from below and steam explodes outward. There’s suddenly ice shards, clay discs, and balls of fire flying out of the vapor, and Kakashi dodges and retaliates. He’ll wear himself out too soon if he keeps bending lightning, so he resorts to fire with the hope that _someone_ will come to his rescue because there’s no way he’ll hold his own for more than a few minutes. Giving up would definitely be easier, but Kakashi isn’t about to go down without a fight.

There’s so much noise in the stadium that Kakashi almost doesn’t register his name being called. He dives to the side to avoid a barrage of discs bended into spearheads and then turns his head and finds Tenzou in the referee’s stand yelling at him. Kakashi can’t make out what he’s saying and he doesn’t have the time to try and make an effort. Tenzou stops shouting and then backs up. Kakashi’s eye widens momentarily when he realizes what Tenzou is about to do and then doubles his attack to try and create some space on the platform.

The jump from the referee box to the arena isn’t impossible, but it’s far from easy. Tenzou gets a running start and then springs onto the railing and leaps. He lands solidly, rolls once to absorb the impact, stands, and then continues sliding across the arena when ice forms beneath his feet. He’s well on his way to simply passing through the middle of the fight and crashing into the ropes and flipping himself over and into the water below due to his momentum, but Tenzou clumsily waves one hand and then staggers when his feet hit the arena floor. It’s still slippery with water, but there’s no more ice.

Kakashi can imagine Obito’s triumphant laugh and his, “See, Rin? I _told_ you he was a waterbender!”

Tenzou now stands between Kakashi and the Equalists, smack dab in the center of the bending battle. He doesn’t waste any time: he starts pulling water up from the grates until there’s a wall between himself and the other people. He pushes, and the wall starts advancing. The waterbender has no issue making a gap for himself, and the firebender evaporates just enough to sneak through. The earthebdner is more brazen and stacks discs in front of himself to act as a barrier before charging forward. Tenzou fills in the gaps and then sweeps a good number of the other Equalists off the back of the platform.

“He can block chi!” Kakashi warns.

Tenzou dodges a series of jabs and briefly looks over his shoulder to calculate how far away he is from the ropes. He backflips, catches the earthbender under the chin with his foot, and then continues his head over heels retreat. The earthbender makes the mistake of pursuing, and Tenzou times his last flip so that he can land feet-first against the center rope.

Even Kakashi, who is facing off against the remaining water and firebender, spares a wince when Tenzou lands a devastating kick. The earthbender is momentarily stunned and Tenzou quickly knocks him out with a blow to the side of side: despite the helmet, a close-range punch is too much.

“What’s going on?” Tenzou demands while water wraps around his arms up to his shoulders.

“Seems like some type of Equalist surprise attack,” Kakashi remarks, and Tenzou pulls a face before whipping Kakashi across the back of his calves in annoyance with one of the strands of water hanging from his arms.

“I get that,” Tenzou replies. “I meant right now.”

“Subdue the rest of the Equalists on this platform then see where we can help out,” Kakashi says.

The stadium is still entirely too full and people are screaming. Explosions are still going off and the entire building is starting to fall apart. Tenzou reaches one strand of water out to try and grab the firebender but the other waterbender quickly disrupts the flow and smirks. Tenzou frowns. Kakashi reacts with an astonishing amount of blue fire.

 The two-on-two battle seems to drag on until Tenzou notices that the earthbender is awake and bending from his prone position on the floor. Tenzou’s too late to stop the altered clay disc which is now just a pointed shard. There’s no doubt it will cut right through Kakashi’s uniform despite the protective padding, and Kakashi doesn’t have time to react. Tenzou reaches out and flicks his wrist, and the earth flies harmlessly by Kakashi’s side without room to spare. Tenzou and Kakashi exchange a look.

Tenzou floods the opposite side of the arena and Kakashi blasts it with fire until the entire area is filled with fog. The other waterbender doesn’t disperse it since now everyone is blind, but Tenzou quickly expands it until the lower half of the stadium is covered.

“Rin is going to be so happy,” Kakashi says while Tenzou lets the water covering his arms drop before holding them out and turning slowly. “She thought you were an earthbender.”

“Good for Rin,” Tenzou bites out while he starts to peel the stadium wall off in one huge chunk as if it’s a piece of scroll paper.

Kakashi is smart enough to stand behind Tenzou in the mist to avoid getting swallowed up by the earth as Tenzou bends it across the other side of the platform and simultaneously disperses the mist.

“Obito thought you were a waterbender,” Kakashi adds helpfully.

“Great.”

The benders and remaining Equalists are now nothing more than heads sticking out of the top of Tenzou’s chunk of earth. They can’t move, can’t bend, and most importantly, can’t attack. Tenzou leans against the ropes, breathing hard and dripping sweat, and turns his head when Kakashi pats his back.

“Nice job,” Kakashi compliments.

Tenzou offers a half-hearted smile and then begins looking around when there’s a resounding cracking noise that only grows louder. A huge chunk of the upper-deck stadium falls into the stands and Kakashi grabs onto the rope when he realizes where the boulder landed.

“Iruka brought one of his classes here for a field trip,” Kakashi says with fear coloring his voice due to the fact that the stands are still full and it’s unlikely that they made it out before the Equalists blocked the exits.

Tenzou stares for a moment before frowning. “It didn’t crash,” he says suddenly. “It fell, but it didn’t crash. Do you think…?”

“We have to get over there. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action and answers to questions will happen next chapter. Stay tuned!
> 
> (The weekends are starting to pick up for V, which means more hours with the dogs and the cats for her. She'll aim to get the next chapter out Saturday.)


	4. Rock and a Hard Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early Saturday morning post for everyone.

Chapter 4: Rock and a Hard Place

Tenzou hopes the rest of the stadium is too distracted to notice him pulling apart more of the wall. The pair run to the edge closest to where Iruka and his class were seated on platform before Tenzou sets a rectangular slab down on top of the ropes with half of it hanging off the edge. Both step onto the piece that overlaps the arena and then Tenzou pulls out a hunk of rock and raises it above the half of the rectangle hanging over the edge.

“You’re sure you won’t smash us into the wall?” Kakashi asks.

“No,” Tenzou replies honestly.

Kakashi wraps on arm about Tenzou’s waist. “Got it.”

Tenzou drops the rock and Kakashi’s grip tightens. Their improvised teeter-totter is going to propel them in one direction, and Kakashi is going to make sure it’s not straight into the wall. He kicks off the rock with just enough fire to singe the bottom of his and Tenzou’s pants, but there’s more than enough height and distance to clear the gap and land in the stands.

They land awkwardly but in one piece. Tenzou’s sprawled out in the stands and Kakashi rolls over and then gets to his feet in a rush. Both stare for a moment at the incredible sight in front of them before Tenzou scrambles to his feet to help.

The massive chunk of rock that fell is even larger than either Kakashi or Tenzou could imagine. Even the Avatar would have trouble moving something so big, so it’s beyond unbelievable to see Iruka standing with both hands above his head and keeping the hunk from falling. He’s an average earthbender at best and significantly better teacher, but it quickly becomes obvious that Iruka isn’t just keeping the rock up from bending alone: it’s sheer desperation. A good number of his students are too paralyzed with fear too get out from under the block of building, and Iruka’s too focused on keeping the block up to offer the encouragement to get his children to move.

Both of his arms are shaking from the effort and his knees are slowly starting to buckle from the strain. The scar across his nose looks strained and sweat is pouring down his face. Iruka only manages to crack his eyes when Tenzou approaches before he closes them again in concentration.

“I can’t bend this!” Tenzou shouts while Kakashi starts picking up children and all but tossing them aside and out from under the rock’s shadow.

“What do you mean you can’t bend it?” Kakashi demands.

Iruka grunts and then slowly sinks to one knee. Tenzou is forced to bend over to avoid hitting his head.

“It’s mostly metal!” Tenzou explains as he touches the rock. “It’s full of rebar.”

“Are you an earthbender or not?” Kakashi retorts, and his comment must come out angrier than he intends because the look on Tenzou’s face is equal parts fury and guilt.

“I can’t metalbend!”

Kakashi, who has been trained to remain calm under all circumstances, feels the first few threads of panic start to creep across his body. Iruka has gone pale and is now breathing harder than ever while color leeches out of his skin. He’s going to pass out within the next five minutes (if he even lasts that long) from the effort of keeping the rock up, but there are still too many children frozen in fear underneath the rock, no time to get any help from the already occupied officers or panicked benders in the crowd, and if Kakashi attempts to do anything with the rock with his bending, someone is going to get burned.

“Can’t you freeze it in place?” Kakashi suggests and continues moving children, but he’ll never be able to move all of them in time, and that still leaves Iruka and Tenzou trapped between a rock and a hard place: quite literally.

“I can’t icebend either!”

They’re running out of time. Tenzou knows this as much as Kakashi does. Tenzou looks at Kakashi and then sits down at Iruka’s feet. The earthen stadium benches begin swallowing up students in rock domes.

“When I tell you to, can you bend as much lightning as you can into this?” Tenzou asks with a brief look up at the slab that is slowly descending.

“Why?”

“There’s still rock in it,” Tenzou explains quickly while he starts turning his head this way and that to cover all the bodies in sight. “If you can weaken the rebar at all, it’ll help me break it apart.”

“You’re going to break it?” Kakashi says.

“Into as many pieces as I can,” Tenzou replies. “As long as they’re smaller, they won’t crush any of my domes. Everyone will be safe.”

It makes sense. And Kakashi doesn’t have the luxury of thinking it through any further since they’re out of time. Iruka’s reached his limit is starting to sway. He’s blinking steadily and trying to remain conscious even though his eyes are starting to roll back in his head.

“Now!” Tenzou all but roars because the last child is suddenly covered and now it’s only Iruka, Tenzou, and Kakashi in danger.

Kakashi reaches for the nearest piece of rebar sticking out of the rock with one hand and then goes for another with the other. He’s heard firebending masters talk about balance and intent when bending lightning, but all Kakashi is feeling is desperate and his intent is to channel whatever he has left into the damn rock. The metal is glowing from the heat, and Kakashi switches his grip to another piece before he swears and then just sends electricity dancing across the outside rock with the hope that the sparks will find holes and more metal to shoot down.

Iruka makes a strangled sort of noise before keeling over and landing across Tenzou’s lap. Tenzou catches the rock with both his palms raised above his head and Kakashi watches earth rise up and wrap itself around Tenzou at chest-level to cover Iruka.

There’s an unspoken moment of “last push” and Kakashi pours all he has left into the damn rebar that Tenzou can’t bend. Tenzou slowly drops one hand and closes it into a fist while his other arm starts to shake immediately under the strain. Kakashi’s already awkwardly bent over and he drops to the ground entirely once he’s out of juice and then everything goes dark when he’s encased in rock. He’s still awake and can hear Tenzou let out a shout before his shell is being shook and he hear things crashing and he hopes everyone is alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter today, but V hopes you enjoyed.


	5. Fern Fronds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Fern Fronds

Kakashi knocks on Obito’s hospital door before opening it once he’s heard a faint “come in!”

“I see you’re enjoying yourself,” Kakashi remarks dryly.

Obito doesn’t rise to the bait. He simply smiles and nods and then leans back against his freshly fluffed pillows while Rin finishes adjusting a vase of flowers.

“Rin said she wouldn’t leave my side,” Obito says with a fond smile at the young woman who merely rolls her eyes.

“Just until you’re released from the hospital,” she corrects. “Which should be within the next day or two.”

Obito shrugs: he’ll take whatever personal Rin-time he can get, even if his arm is in a cast and the sling it’s in is itchy against his neck and he’s exhausted and sore and he’s _still_ finding bruises from the damn earthbending chi blocker.

“How’s Iruka?” Rin asks with concern.

“Cranky,” Kakashi replies. “He’s definitely feeling what he did yesterday in the most unpleasant ways, but I think the President wants to give him a medal or something.”

“Did that make him feel better?” Obito asks hopefully.

“Um, no. I think that actually just pissed him off more for some reason.”

Obito and Rin wince because Iruka is well-known and respected teacher, but they’ve all seen him lose his temper once in a while and it’s spectacular to say the least.

“I did manage to calm him down though, before the nurses kicked us out,” Kakashi continues in a much more cheerful tone.

“‘Us?’” Rin and Obito echo in confusion.

“Don’t just stand there,” Kakashi says over his shoulder. “Come on in, Tenzou.”

Tenzou does and shuts the door behind himself. He offers a slight wave and then starts eying a vacant chair with balloons tied to it.

“Why don’t you sit?” Rin suggests brightly before perching herself on the edge of Obito’s bed.

Tenzou sits gratefully. He looks like Kakashi, a little worse for wear with some scattered cuts and bruises and small bandages and like he needs another twelve hours of sleep, but overall fine. He’s left his usual faceplate somewhere and his hair is down. Kakashi pulls up a chair beside him and Tenzou turns his head and glares.

“If you pull my hair, I’m going to waterwhip you so hard across the head you won’t know which way is up,” he threatens.

“So you _are_ a waterbender!” Obito says with a smirk in Rin’s direction.

“Er… Sure.”

“I wish you were an earthbender though,” Obito continues with a sad little sigh.

Tenzou stiffens. “Why?”

“The Kudu-Cranes need a replacement earthbender because my arm won’t heal in time for the start of the pro-bending tournament.”

“Republic City is going to restart the tournament?” Kakashi says in shock. “Did everyone miss the destruction of the entire stadium yesterday?”

Rin shoos Obito over in his bed and then leans back against the pillows and makes herself comfortable.

“I guess you haven’t heard the news yet, Kakashi,” she says. “There was a debate about whether or not the tournament should be abandoned, and both sides had some really good arguments, but it was decided it should continue as soon as possible.”

“Why?” Tenzou asks.

“Well, we can’t let the Equalists win!” Obito says in a tone suggests that this is obvious. “If us benders and pro-bending supporters don’t continue the tournament, the Equalists will have thought they won! We can’t let one attack get us down.”

Kakashi is thankful Obito didn’t add “little” to the attack. Hundreds of people are injured and scarred, but no one is dead or in critical condition. It’s a miracle.

“Besides,” Obito continues with a sniff, “All the damage to the stadium was mostly cosmetic. Those Equalists can’t even plant bombs in the right place to take down one building. Repairs should only take a week or two.”

“Speaking of which,” Rin interrupts. “What happened after Obito was knocked out and I went after him?”

Kakashi glances at Tenzou who curls in on himself a bit. No one else seems to notice.

“I held my own for a while before Tenzou jumped onto the platform to help,” Kakashi says. “Then we went to go help Iruka. I’m sure you heard what he did?”

Rin and Obito nod.

“I had no idea Iruka was so cool,” Obito gushes. “How did you three manage to get rid of that huge rock anyways?”

“Teamwork,” Kakashi replies immediately.

Tenzou sighs loudly and shakes his head. “You might as well tell them, senpai. Iruka already knows.”

“Kind of hard to hide it from Iruka,” Kakashi points out. “He deserved an explanation for all our weird talk. These two don’t need to know anything.”

“Hey!” Rin and Obito cry.

“I know you’re going to try and bully me into joining your pro-bending team,” Tenzou says. “You _all_ are going to try and bully me.”

“I thought you were a waterbender,” Rin says in confusion. “While I’d love to have you join our team, we don’t need a waterbender right now.”

Kakashi holds both of his hands up. “This is all on you, Tenzou.”

Tenzou smiles faintly. “They’re your best friends. I’m sure I can trust them.”

“Definitely. But you still don’t have to tell them anything. They still have no idea.”

“No idea about what?” Obito demands, and Tenzou gets up and walks over to the side of the bed and looks over the various vases and potted plants.

“I’m not the Avatar, so if anyone says that I am, I will strangle you with a plant.”

Kakashi snorts. “He’s serious. Don’t say he’s the Avatar.”

“I’m not sure if I was born a bender or not,” Tenzou starts, and Rin puts her hand over Obito’s mouth before he can start asking questions.

“Let him finish!” she hisses.

“I don’t even know where I’m from,” Tenzou continues in a quiet voice. “It’s taken some time to piece it all together, but when I was little, I was kidnapped.”

Rin makes a small noise.

“Me and…” Tenzou freezes as he stares at a vase.

“At least sixty other children,” Kakashi says. He waits for Tenzou to continue, but he doesn’t. “Tenzou?”

Tenzou motions and it’s an obvious sign that Kakashi is allowed to speak on Tenzou’s behalf.

“They were experimented on,” Kakashi says with care. “Tenzou is the only known surviving person from that particular batch of test subjects. He doesn’t have any memories before the age of around five.”

Rin covers her mouth in horror. Obito suddenly looks angry.

“He can waterbend and earthbend to a certain extent,” Kakashi says and then his voice takes on a much lighter tone. “Show them the plant thing, Tenzou.”

Tenzou picks up a small potted fern.

“This is one of the… side effects of whatever was done to me.”

He hesitantly touches one of the fronds which then immediately begins to grow. Tenzou hurriedly sets the pot down and backs away while the entire plant begins to sprout.

“That’s so cool,” Obito says in wonder.

“We think there was some spirit-related experimentation involved in addition to the bending,” Kakashi says.

“Can you control it at all?” Rin asks kindly as the fronds reach down to the ground.

“No,” Tenzou replies a bit uneasily. “Which is why I try not to touch plants.”

The fern stops growing. The room lapses into silence.

“So you can bend water and earth?” Obito says.

Tenzou nods. “But none of the subsets. I can’t even icebend.”

“Still,” Rin says. “That’s amazing! If it’s not too much to ask, how did Iruka take it?”

Kakashi waves his hand. “Didn’t really seem to mind. Took everything in stride, as usual. He was just thankful Tenzou could help and that he hadn’t hit his head: he thought was going crazy the way Tenzou and I were talking.”

“So does this mean you can replace me for the tournament? Obito asks hopefully. “Since you’re an earthbender?”

“You just learn that someone other than the Avatar can bend more than one element and your immediate thought is about pro-bending?” Rin deadpans.

“Well, yeah. Tenzou’s still Tenzou, right?”

Tenzou seems relieved. Rin smiles at him.

“Will you join us, Tenzou? Please?” Rin requests. “Just until Obito is better?

“Well…”

“Please, Tenzou?” Obito pleads. “Please, please, please?”

“Please, Tenzou?” Kakashi asks. “I promise, I’ll call you whatever name you’d like.”

“Well, alright.”

A cheer goes up inside the room.

Someone knocks and Obito shouts, “come in!”

“Iruka?” Kakashi says. “Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

“You!”

And isn’t that the single most accusatory thing anyone has ever said to Kakashi.

“Every time,” Iruka slurs. “Every time I go to see a pro-bending match and you’re there…”

Iruka stops midsentence and seems to fall asleep on his feet.

Tenzou approaches with caution. “Iruka-sensei?”

“Every time I go to see a pro-bending match and you’re there, something blows up!” Iruka finishes.

Rin gets up and puts an arm around Iruka with a smile. “I think we just missed someone getting pain meds,” she says softly.

“Every time!” Iruka repeats.

“In my defense, there actually was a gas leak that one time,” Kakashi says. “I just happened to be the first firebender to actually bend in the arena.”

“Let’s go back to bed, hm?” Rin coaxes. “Come on, back to bed, Iruka-sensei. Sleep off the high.”

“How come I don’t get fun drugs?” Obito demands once Rin is back in the room.

“Because you don’t need fun drugs,” Rin replies.

“My arm is broken! And my bruises have bruises!”

“You’re a baby,” Rin says. “I’ve seen you in much worse shape and not say a peep.”

Obito closes his mouth.

“I’m going to head out now,” Tenzou says. “I’ll get details about pro-bending practice later?”

Kakashi and Rin nod.

“Probably not for a few days,” Rin adds. “We’ll catch you at headquarters and tell you when we have an idea. Bye!”

Tenzou shuts the door on the way out. Rin and Obito stare at Kakashi until the firebender is forced to acknowledge them.

“What?”

“Why didn’t you tell us how cool Tenzou was?” Obito demands.

“Not really my place to tell other people he got kidnapped and experimented on when he was five,” Kakashi replies with a shrug.

Obito grimaces. “Well, when you put it like that…”

“I didn’t think about this before, but is it alright for him to join our team?” Rin asks nervously. “I mean, if he’s in ANBU and he has to go undercover, won’t having him become part of the Kudu-Cranes sort of ruin that? And if he’s announced as an earthebnder, won’t that force him to only earthbend when he’s out on missions?”

Kakashi holds both hands up. He’s clearly not as concerned as Obito and Rin are about all this.

“When he transferred from ROOT to ANBU, I think Tenzou made a promise to himself that he wasn’t going to hide what he could do just because some higher-ups told him to. He’s the one that has to live with whatever happens. That, and ANBU usually wear masks when they’re out. No one’s going to know it’s him.”

“You mean those weirdos who run around in white animal masks?” Obito clarifies.

“I used to be one of those weirdos,” Kakashi reminds with a huff. “Tenzou is one of those weirdos. I’ll be sure to let him know what you think about ANBU.”

“What? No, Kakashi! If he’s anything like Rin, he’ll waterwhip me and it’ll sting the rest of the day! Please don’t tell him! I like those weird animal masks. Does he have a cool animal?”

Kakashi mimes zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

“I bet it’s something really neat,” Obito continues while Rin laughs. “Like a dragon. No, a _leafy_ seadragon. Because of the plant thing.”

“I’ll tell Tenzou you like his plant thing.”

“What? No! Rin, tell Kakashi not to tell on me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V hopes you enjoyed this chapter. Next one should be up on Saturday.


	6. It’s a Compliment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as ages go in V's mind:  
> Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Shisui, Iruka: early to mid 20s  
> Tenzou: late teens to early 20s  
> Itachi: mid-teens
> 
> V is also spending her holiday weekend at the kennel as the sole red-dog handler tomorrow night, so she's posting early.

Chapter 6: It’s a Compliment

It’s easy for Tenzou and Kakashi to remember how to work together, and true to the waterbender that she is, Rin just goes with the flow. Obito watches their training sessions from the side and never fails to offer a thumbs up when they look to him for constructive criticism and where they need to improve.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would have guessed that Tenzou was always part of the team,” Obito says while he bends a clay disc with his good hand and Rin frowns at him.

“Thanks,” Kakashi says. “But that doesn’t help us improve.”

Obito closes one eye and then punches: the disc flies toward a hanging net and hits the center of it and before falling with a clatter into a pile of other earthen circles.

“I’m serious, I can’t see any weak spots,” Obito says. “You three mesh together really well.”

Tenzou smiles faintly at the praise.

“The only thing is, and it’s not really even an issue, is that you bend weird, Tenzou.”

Tenzou looks taken back.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way!” Obito continues hurriedly. “It’s just… it’s… strange? The way you move? You don’t look silly or anything, it’s just unusual.”

“I think what Obito is trying to say,” Rin says with a laugh, “Is that you’re unconventional. You use traditional earth and water styles for the other element. You bend earth like a waterbender.”

“I could have told you that,” Kakashi says. “But it seems like it’s a little late in the game to try and make Tenzou conform to earth-only styles since he’s used to whatever it is he does and it works well for him.”

“People will just think you’ve developed your own style,” Obito adds.

“Erm… thank you?”

“It’s a compliment,” Rin says with a giggle. “Even if Obito didn’t make it sound like one, it’s a compliment. You’re unique.”

“Oh. Thank you.”

Kakashi stretches and then looks around the training room. “I guess we’ll be done for the day if we can’t figure out something else to work on?”

There’s an unspoken understanding that no one wants to leave early because it still feels like there’s so much to be done before the tournament. That, and training is a good way to get police work off the mind. There’s overlap and overflow from the Equalist attack, and everyone is swamped in paperwork and reports and tips to the point that every Kudu-Crane is suggesting extra practice just to get away from work for a little while.

“We could always spar,” Obito suggests. “One-handed?”

“No,” the other three chime simultaneously.

“If anyone even accidentally hits your arm, you’ll be pushing back how soon you can get that cast off,” Rin says. “I know you’re stir-crazy, but it really is for the best.”

Obito looks disappointed. He brightens when the door to the large training room opens and two new people step in.

“Shisui! Itachi!” Obito greets happily. He frowns suddenly. “Why are you two here? I didn’t do anything this time, I swear!”

Itachi and Shisui are the definition of what a “proper” Uchiha should be: excellent firebenders, ability to lightningbend, and all-around good at everything they put they mind to. Except that Itachi is beyond reserved even for an Uchiha and Shisui doesn’t have a stick up his ass. (And those were Shisui’s words, not Obito’s.)

“Captain,” Tenzou says to Itachi once he’s stepped closer.

“Captain,” Itachi replies, and it’s almost comical that he’s the shortest and youngest person in the room but holds the highest rank.

Or, at least, Kakashi thought he did.

“I thought Itachi was captain?” he says in confusion, because he and Tenzou had Itachi had been a three-man ANBU team before Kakashi had left for the police force, and as far as he knew, Itachi had taken over as captain and had become a two-man team with Tenzou.

“We switch every other Tuesday,” Tenzou says. “Who’s captain right now?”

Itachi merely blinks. “I don’t know. I lost track three months ago. I thought you knew.”

“I lost track four months ago and didn’t want to say anything,” Tenzou continues.

There’s a moment of silence before there are smiles and laughter. Shisui throws an arm about Obito’s shoulder, mindful of the sling, and grins.

“I didn’t chance to visit you in the hospital,” he says. “I’m sorry.”

“Better late than never,” Itachi adds wisely. “We brought you a present.”

Obito happily accepts the box of sweets and then struggles to get the decorative ribbon off with one hand. Shisui snaps his fingers and burns through the fabric.

“What else did you come here for?” Obito asks through a mouthful of taffy-chews once the lid is off.

“I can’t just stop by and see how my cousin is doing after a harrowing attack and bring him a little get well soon gift?” Shisui says with mock hurt in his voice.

“No, you can,” Obito corrects. He swallows. “But why did Itachi come? Shouldn’t he be out stalking someone?”

“ANBU does more than ‘stalk’ people,” Tenzou says.

“I did come here for a reason,” Itachi says. He suddenly pulls out a folder and offers it to Tenzou who accepts it and wanders a few steps away in order to look at it in private. “But I did want to see how you were doing, Obito.”

Obito has the decency to blush and look guilty when Itachi sets another wrapped gift down on a stack of crates.

“Just because most of the family doesn’t hold you in high regard doesn’t mean we all feel that way. I hope you get well soon.”

Obito groans. As usual, Itachi has initially come off as cold only to make the other person look like an ass in the end.

“Thank you, Itachi, Shisui. This means a lot to me.”

Rin just sighs and rolls her eyes: typical Obito. Tenzou offers the folder to Kakashi who takes it, lights one end on fire, and then turns it upside-down so the flames can quickly eat away at the paper.

“Anything interesting?” Kakashi asks even though he knows ANBU files require clearance that he no longer has.

“Not really. Just some potential Equalist leaders to keep an eye on,” Tenzou replies while Kakashi rubs his hands together to get rid of the lingering ash.

“Anyone I know?” Kakashi continues casually.

Tenzou just smiles. He doesn’t reply.

“How’s the team coming along?” Shisui asks as he looks around the training room. “Should I be putting any money on the new Kudu-Cranes?”

“Definitely!” Obito says. “I’m betting everything on them.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Rin cautions.

“Not feeling as confident as Obito?” Shisui teases.

“I’m confident,” Rin replies, “But I wouldn’t be reckless.”

“She’s just being modest,” Obito says. “Right, Kakashi, Tenzou?”

Tenzou offers a smile that isn’t quite brimming with self-assurance. Kakashi just shrugs his shoulders.

“Guys, come on!” Obito says desperately. “We’re awesome! And now we’re even more awesome with Tenzou! You know I wouldn’t lie about your training and where I think you need to improve.”

“I think we’re just being cautious,” Rin says gently. “We haven’t actually had a pro-bending match with this lineup and we don’t want to be overconfident.”

Obito deflates and leans in close to Shisui. “Bet all of it on them,” he whispers.

Shisui grins. “Why don’t I just see for myself?” he suggests. “If you guys have time, we could do some lopsided practice matches.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kakashi says when Rin and Tenzou nod in agreement. “Rules: no bending subsets, no cheap shots, and try not to maim anyone since our first match is the day after tomorrow. Rin can heal burns but not broken burns as Obito has already demonstrated.”

“I resent that!”

Itachi and Shisui quickly done spare padding while Obito sets up a stack of crates to sit on and referee from. The two teams lineup on the painted floor and Obito fiddles with a large timer. The practice match won’t be anything close to an actual pro-bending one, but it can’t hurt to spar with other benders.

“Benders ready?” Obito calls and he waits for everyone to nod before continuing. “Bend!”

The sheer amount of fire that erupts in the gym causes Obito to take cover behind his wooden crates while Rin shields herself with a wall of water and Tenzou ducks behind it with her.

“New rule!” Obito shouts. “Don’t set anyone or anything on fire! All firebenders take it down a notch! Shisui, that means you!”

It takes a few moments for the flames to die down. It’s a two-on-one fight between Itachi and Shisui versus Kakashi, and Tenzou stands up slowly while Rin hesitantly drops her water wall.

“Should we interrupt?” she asks, because despite the frightening display moments ago, it’s obvious that the trio are just having fun.

Tenzou shurgs. “I mean… this is supposed to be a practice match.”

He smiles at Rin and then starts bending discs into the fray. One clips Shisui’s shoulder and the firebender quickly changes his focus from Kakashi to Tenzou. Rin starts blocking Itachi until every attack he sends over in Kakashi’s direction fizzles out before it even has a chance to crossover the center line.

By the time the three rounds are over, the entire gym smells like smoke and dust. Obito waves his hand in front of his face to try and fan away bits of clay disc that Tenzou had shattered.

“Who won?” Shisui wants to know while he removes his helmet and wipes his sweaty forehead.

“I think I’m going to call it a tie since Itachi started lightning bending in the second round and Kakashi ignored my whistle.”

Rin had executed a textbook perfect punch when Itachi had been defending against Kakashi, and our of pure instinct, Itachi had accidentally started bending lightning to disrupt the flow of water heading straight for his head. Obito couldn’t blame him: he had seen Kakashi react out of instinct before and he didn’t doubt it was ANBU training kicking in.

“My foot was not over the line,” Kakashi insists. “I didn’t need to listen to your whistle.”

“It was so over the line!” Obito counters while everyone begins removing padding and neatening up the gym.

“I’m definitely betting on the Kudu-Cranes now,” Shisui says. “No doubt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Sashes and Stage Fright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V is very sick and almost forgot to post today!

Chapter 7: Sashes and Stage Fright

“And you’re sure you’ll be alright, Obito?” Rin frets. “Your arm isn’t bothering you? Do you need me to get you anything before we head out?”

“It seems like someone is finally learning the meaning of ‘too much of a good thing,’” Kakashi whispers to Tenzou while Obito tries to wave Rin off.

Tenzou bite his lip and snorts. Obito shoots the two of them a dirty look before smiling up at Rin from his chair.

“I’ll be fine, Rin. I’m sure Shisui or Itachi would be more than happy to help me with anything, right?”

Shisui offers a thumbs-up from his own seat and Itachi just nods. The private box seems almost too empty with just the three Uchihas in it, but then there’s a knock at the door followed by a loud, excited shout, and Kakashi actually tries to hide behind Tenzou.

“I thought we could use a little extra motivation,” Obito says with a smile.

“Obito, I _will_ break your other arm!” Kakashi threatens. “You’ll never be able to hear what the commentator or ref is saying with him in here!”

Might Guy is a one-man cheering squad, and having him in any type of enclosed space is not a good idea.

It takes a few moments for Guy to settle down once introductions are complete, and Kakashi quickly points out that he and Rin and Tenzou can’t linger since they’re supposed to be on the arena platform in twenty minutes. There are more thumbs-ups and calls of “good luck!” when the trio leave, and Obito shoots one last scathing look at Kakashi: sure, having Itachi and Shisui as company is nice, but how many favors had Kakashi called in to have an ANBU and police officer stationed with someone as lowly as Obito during the restart of the tournament?

“I think Obito knows I made Itachi and Shisui stay with him for reasons other than just being friendly,” Kakashi says with a sigh once they’re safely in the hallway.

“What do you mean ‘I made?’” Tenzou says with a frown. “ _I’m_ the one who asked them to keep an eye on him. He was the first one attacked. Quite publically.”

“And _I’m_ the one who had the idea to make sure Obito had proper protection,” Rin points out. “I know there are officers everywhere-”

“Didn’t help last time,” Kakashi mutters.

“-so ANBU and the police can spare two of them for poor Obito who still can’t bend the way he would need to if there’s another attack. If,” Rin repeats: Tenzou stiffens.

They walk back to the locker room in silence and finish gearing up. Tenzou stares at his empty hands when Rin snatches a length of green cloth from him.

“Sorry,” she says with a grin before offering the cloth back. “It’s just that we have a tradition: you’re not allowed to tie your own sash.”

“Then how am I supposed to put it on?” Tenzou asks.

Rin rolls her eyes and then puts her hands on Tenzou’s shoulders and steers him toward Kakashi.

“We tie it on one another, silly,” Rin says before offering her sash to Kakashi who takes his own red strip of cloth and hands it to Tenzou. Tenzou gives Rin his green cloth.

Tenzou looks at the sash before looping it around Kakashi’s waist and pulling it tight. The material, just like Rin’s, is worn and torn. His own cloth is brand new, just like the uniform since he and Obito are too differently sized in too many places to make the padding safe to wear, and Tenzou suddenly feels self-conscious as Rin begins to knot the material.

“Obito is wearing his sash,” Rin says a bit softly. “For good luck.”

A five-minute buzzer sounds. Tenzou’s hands go still.

“I need to breathe, Tenzou,” Kakashi reminds. “Ease up a bit.”

“Right. Sorry.”

Kakashi twists the cloth around his waist once Tenzou is done knotting it and Rin feels her helmet one last time to make sure it’s in place.

“Ready?” she asks brightly before holding her gloved hand out.

“Ready,” Kakashi says. “Tenzou?”

“R-ready.”

All their hands go in.

“Konoha Kudu-Cranes! Break!”

Tenzou raises his arm to shield his eyes when the door opens. The camera flashes are overwhelming, and the noise from the stadium is deafening. He feels Rin take his upper arm and Kakashi put a hand between his shoulder blades. They lead him toward the platform that will stretch out to the pro-bending arena and Tenzou continues to blink and try and get rid of the bright spots of light flashing in front of his eyes.

“And introducing their opponents: the Konoha Kudu-Cranes!” comes the announcer’s enthusiastic voice. “Firebender Hatake Kakashi, waterbender Nohara Rin, and temporarily replacing earthbender Uchiha Obito due to injuries sustained in the Equalist attack…”

There’s no doubt the announcer is reading off a scroll of some kind.

“Earthbender Iburi Kinoe!”

Kakashi just stares at Tenzou. Tenzou makes an effort to stand up straight and drops his arm. He freezes.

“Ah, shit,” Kakashi swears.

“What?” Rin asks while she continues to happily wave at the crowd.

“We practiced everything with could with Tenzou except the most important thing,” Kakashi says.

“Which is?”

“He’s ANBU,” Kakashi says. “Ex-ROOT. He’s used to sneaking around and blending-in. When was the last time you think he was the center of attention in front of a crowd a strangers?”

“Damn.”

“Can’t bend if you have stage fright,” Kakashi sing-songs before grabbing Tenzou’s ponytail hanging out beneath his helmet and tugging, hoping that the pain will distract his teammate from the hundreds of eyes trained on him. “Come on, Kinoe, they’re just people. You have a much more important mission than worrying about what they think of you and you bending.”

“Mission?”

Even frozen in fear, Tenzou’s brain is still able to register “mission.” Damn ROOT.

“Yup,” Kakashi continues. “Pro-bending match mission.”

Rin pushes both of them onto the arena platform. Tenzou shakes his head and blinks a few times. He glares at Kakashi and Rin.

“Why didn’t you two tell me there’d so many people watching!” he hisses angrily.

Rin sighs. Kakashi just stares.

“Honestly, we kind of thought you’d realize there’d be a crowd. Can you move again?”

Tenzou takes a few steps and Kakashi and Rin follow him in order to lineup.

“This is going be a disaster,” Rin whispers to Kakashi once everyone is done shaking hands.

The opposite team is watching and listening with confusion as the benders ready their stances.

“Kakashi, do something!” Rin says. “His hands are shaking!”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Kakashi retorts irritably, because Tenzou is standing ready and he seems more focused, but both of his raised hands are trembling.

“I don’t know! Something!”

Kakashi rolls his eye and then it’s too late to do anything. The referee shouts and a buzzer goes off.

“KAKASHI!” Rin roars.

Any lingering anxiety about another Equalist attack is gone: Tenzou is getting pounded and Rin is furious.

“DO SOMETHING!”

Rin is usually patient. Beyond patient. The most patient person in the world. She rarely shouts, but like Kakashi, she’s just as worried about Tenzou as he is. That, and the match: she, Kakashi, and Obito may pro-bend just for fun, but no one likes to lose, and they’re all competitive in their own way.

“FINE!” Kakashi shouts in reply before spinning on his heel.

“And it looks like the Kudu-Cranes’ firebender is attacking their earthbender,” the commentator says in confusion. “No call from the ref, but I guess aiming for your own teammate isn’t technically against the rules.”

Obito is hanging over the ledge in shock. Shisui is apparently expressing everyone’s shame in the box by covering his face, and even Guy has gone silent. Itachi watches, trying to calculate how this is going to help the Kudu-Cranes win, but nothing he thinks of makes sense.

“Kinoe’s getting pounded,” the commentator continues. “I’m surprised he’s still up. Oh, and there’s a Zone Two call from the ref. Ouch, that has got to sting!”

Rin has her back to the opposing team and is blasting Tenzou. She and Kakashi aren’t holding back, and Kakashi glances at the countdown with a frown because there’s only so much time they can spare to try and snap Tenzou out of it.

“Kinoe’s definitely going to feel that tomorrow. Poor kid. His own team is really letting him have it!”

Tenzou’s hands are up and he’s defending himself as best as he can, but he’s getting battered. He’s pushed back to Zone Three, and Rin shakes her head at Kakashi in defeat.

“Come on, Tenzou,” Kakashi mutters to himself. “Where are your ROOT survival instincts? Attack or be attacked? Fight or die?”

Tenzou staggers when one of Rin’s water spheres hits him in the head. He narrowly misses a full-power kick from Kakashi, and a wayward disc nails him in the stomach. He spins slightly when he falls onto his hands and knees and covers his head with his hands. His opponents hesitate since hitting a player while they’re down isn’t good sportsmanship, but the ref hasn’t blown a whistle yet and Kakashi and Rin are still attacking

“Come on, Tenzou, you can do it!” Obito’s voice is oddly loud in the arena that is shocked into silence. “You can do it! Go Kudu-Cranes!”

Rin winces when Tenzou’s covered head bounces against the floor, but then he’s on his feet.

“Finally,” Kakashi says in relief when Tenzou bends a single disc into the air and then punches.

The opposing earthbender flies off the back of the ring from the force of attack and Kakashi and Rin turn around.

“What did you do to him?” Rin demands once the Kudu-Cranes are declared the winners of round one.

“Tried to give his survival instincts a swift kick in the ass,” Kakashi replies. “I was hoping that’d override his stage fright. It did. Eventually.”

Rin and Kakashi look over Tenzou who is standing rather shell-shocked on the platform. Rin presses her gloved hands together and offers a wink and smile.

“I promise that once this match is over, win or lose, I’ll heal everything I can.”

Kakashi resists the urge to show any type of physical affection or appreciation for Tenzou given the fact that he’s probably bruised over every inch of skin.

“Nice job, Tenzou. Feel better?”

Tenzou frowns. “Whatever I’m feeling, I’m going to be feeling it tomorrow and for the next week. You couldn’t have just slapped me or poured some cold water over my head like any other normal person?”

“Well, you’re not normal,” Rin says instead.


	8. Dinner Date Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has V said thank you for all the reviews and kudos yet? Thank you! It's nice knowing that people are enjoying the story and V isn't just posting to the void.

Chapter 8: Dinner Date Disaster

“Obito, you won’t make it in time,” Rin chastises as the earthbender sets off on his own. “Just go home, shower, and meet us at the restaurant. If you detour for Tenzou on the way back, you’ll be late. Well, later. You’re never on time to begin with.”

Obito pauses and wags his finger at Rin. “I thought there was a police advisory for all benders to travel in pairs.”

“There is, but-”

“Then I’ll make sure Tenzou has an escort to dinner.”

Rin looks to Kakashi for support but he just shoves his hands in his pockets and shrugs.

“Obito lives closer to Tenzou than either of us do,” Kakashi points out.

Obito pumps his fist in the air before stopping with a wince: his bad arm is now encased in a simple brace and he’s well on his way to recovery, but apparently fist pumping is still a bit too much motion for the healing bone.

“I wish there was a match tonight,” Obito says in disappointment. “How nice would that be: dinner and then going to the stadium to scope out our opponents some more?”

The pro-bending tournament is on hiatus again: despite the Konoha Kudu-Cranes success with their replacement teammate, benders are disappearing left and right. Too many are missing for it be just coincidence, so a temporary stop has been put on the competition. Obito seems to be taking the extended break harder than anyone else even though he hasn’t participated in a single round. Rin, always looking for the silver lining to lighten the mood, points out that less matches means more practice time, and when the tournament does startup again, the Kudu-Cranes will be better than ever. Obito’s arm may even be well enough that he can join in the matches.

“It would be nice,” Rin replies with a wistful sigh. “But we’ve all been working overtime.”

Overtime is putting it kindly: until this Equalist problem is solved and benders feel safe walking the streets alone, no officer is off the clock.

“A quiet dinner with the team sounds like a nice way to unwind,” Rin continues. “Please wear something decent, Obito: it’s a nice place.”

“Who voted we even go somewhere where you have to dress up?” Obito demands.

“Uh, you?” Kakashi says. “Because, and I quote: ‘Shisui said they had the best noodles and even Itachi made some noises that made it seem like he enjoyed it as well.’”

“Oh…” Obito rubs the back of his neck. “Can we just go somewhere else then?”

“No! Obito, Kakashi made reservations weeks ago!” Rin says. “I’ll go with just him if I have to. I’m not missing out on those noodles.”

Rin grabs Kakashi’s arm and Obito frowns at the contact before deflating.

“Fine. But I’m still picking up Tenzou on the way there. If I have to wear something itchy, so does he.”

“Not everything nice has to be itchy,” Kakashi says with a sigh. “And Tenzou knows what a dress code is. I wouldn’t worry about him.”

“See you in two hours,” Obito says, and he offers a wave before heading off.

It’s just after dark when Obito stops outside Tenzou’s apartment door and knocks. The door swings open with the first knock, and Obito pokes his head in before holding his hand up in front of his eyes and stepping in.

“Tenzou?” he calls. “Are you decent? I’m coming in. The door was open.”

He’s accidentally walked in on Rin before when she’s been dressing, and he still has the waterwhip marks to prove it.

“Tenzou, did you fall in?” Obito calls while he shuffles forward. “We have about ten minutes to meet Kakashi and Rin and be on time. Fifteen if they’re using Obito-had-to-stop-to-help-an-old-lady-time.”

No response.

“Tenzou, I’m opening my eyes. You had better be decent and wearing something itchy. If we run, we can be there in ten. Tenzou?”

Obito drops his hand, waits for a shout, and then frowns. Tenzou’s apartment is neat and tidy and apparently empty. There’s an outfit hanging from a closet door, and Obito pauses to look at it in admiration: there’s entirely too many layers and sashes and embroidery for Obito’s tastes, but that’s because Obito prefers zippers and no more than three buttons at a time. Still, the shade of forest green is nice and the gold accents are pretty.

“Are you still doing your hair?” Obito calls with an eye roll. “You should have just let Rin do it. She loves playing with hair!”

And since Tenzou has the longest hair, he’s usually Rin’s first victim. Tenzou usually complains and tells Rin she should grow out her chin-length bob so she can play with her own hair, but Rin makes excuses about work and the hospital while Tenzou just splutters that he does the same work as her (minus the healing) and he’s only had to chop his ponytail off two or three times.

“Two or three times too many,” Rin scoffs. “Now sit still and stop squirming. I want to see if your hair curls.”

And Kakashi and Obito usually snicker until Rin brandishes the curling iron at them and threatens to crimp them. Neither of them want to know what “crimp” is, but it certainly can’t be pleasant.

“Tenzou, we’re going to be late,” Obito says while he steps further into the apartment and then rounds a corner. “Rin’s going to be mad- Tenzou?”

There’s water spilled across the floor and Tenzou lays sprawled out in the center of it on his back, head turned to the side and bleeding from his nose. He’s still wearing most of his ANBU uniform minus the grey bracers and vest, and one long black glove is crumpled against the wall. Obito can hear the shower running and he’s too stunned to react to the masked person that suddenly steps out from another room.

There’s nothing to bend in Tenzou’s apartment, or at least nothing Obito can see within his reach, and everything is paneled in wood. (Sure, it’s nice wood and it looks good, but Obito can’t bend it.) He manages to deflect the electrified glove aiming to grab him until he hears footsteps behind himself and then there’s a brief moment of pain and shock when something rams into his back and everything go grey.

Obito’s not entirely out cold, and he thinks he has his thick (itchy) formal clothes to thank for that. Still, he’s in no shape to get back up, so he closes his eyes and pretends to be unconscious while the people above him and Tenzou start to speak.

“What happened to the others?”

“The first one took two of them out before I managed to get him. Put up quite the fight.”

Obito smiles inwardly.

“Is that one a bender, too?”

“Think so. Kudu-Cranes’ original earthbender before he got caught up in our attack on the Pro-Bending Arena.”

“So two-for-one, eh? Good. We should get moving before someone tries to investigate the noise.”

“Still taking them to Base 6?”

“Shouldn’t be a problem since they’re both earthbenders.”

There’s a groan in the distance.

“You okay?”

“That bending bastard broke my leg!”

There’s shuffling and Obito tenses when he hears a struggle.

“Let me at him! I’ll break his leg and see how he likes to bend with it!”

“Calm down! They’re not supposed to be damaged.”

Heavy, pained breathing fills the room.

“We could always just say-”

“No. Orders are orders. Besides, he got roughed up enough.”

“Let me at him!”

Bodies bang against the walls and Obito can hear the hum of electricity before something falls and hits his bared wrist. And then everything really does go black.

“They’re late,” Rin says as he taps her chopsticks against the inside of an empty bowl. (And Shisui was right: the noodle appetizers were well worth the wait.) “Really, really late.”

“They’ll probably come as soon as the main course comes out,” Kakashi muses.

Rin sets her utensils aside and crosses her arms across her chest with a sigh. “This was important to me, Kakashi. We were all supposed to have a nice night out and enjoy some good food and talk about something other than work and pro-bending.”

Kakashi amuses himself with the candle on the table set for four. Rin doesn’t make any comment about his childish behavior of increasing and decreasing the flame which means she must really be upset.

“You look nice,” Kakashi offers. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen that dress before.”

Rin just smiles and rolls her eyes. The floor-length dress is the same shade of purple as the markings on her cheeks. It’s a one-shoulder piece, ruched about the waist, with see-through material hanging from the back like koi fins. Two strips of the same sheer fabric drape over each arm, and Rin’s hair is pinned back from her face with multiple sparkly clips: Kakashi thinks the decorated bobbing pins might have been a gift from Obito.

“Aren’t you going to tell me how handsome I look?” Kakashi wheedles, and Rin’s smile widens.

“And inflate your ego even more? I don’t think so. You know how good you look.” Rin fingers one of Kakashi’s sleeves and frowns a bit. “But a little color wouldn’t kill you, you know. There’s nothing wrong with grey and navy blue, but there’s an entire rainbow out there at your disposal. I don’t think there’s a single color you couldn’t pull off.”

The main course arrives soon after the appetizers are taken away. Rin and Kakashi keep glancing around the restaurant for any sign of Tenzou or Obito, but neither show up. Dessert comes and goes. Rin lingers by the restaurant doorway once the bill is split, and even Kakashi seems reluctant to leave.

Obito is known from his chronic lateness, but not Tenzou. Even if his ANBU shift had lasted longer than usual, he would have definitely made it for dessert at the very least.

“Do you think something happened?” Rin asks.

“Why don’t we check Tenzou’s place first?” Kakashi suggests. “He’s closer than Obito is. Maybe they decided to ditch us for a walk-in ramen place? Obito did seem pretty peeved about having to dress up.”

Rin doesn’t reply: Obito might be flakey at times, but’s he not someone who would just leave Kakashi and Rin all alone together in a restaurant. And Tenzou isn’t the type of person to not follow-through with plans unless he had a valid reason.

It’s a nice night for a walk in Republic City. Rin ties her purple shawl about Kakashi’s shoulders when a warm breeze blows, and the two make their way toward Tenzou’s building.

“What’s going on?” Rin asks a woman in the crowd less than a block away from her and Kakashi’s destination.

There are police blockades up, and the woman shakes her head.

“I’ve only heard some rumors, but it seems like there was some type of commotion and a bender was kidnapped. That’s what everyone is saying, at least.”

“Oh, no.” Kakshi fumbles for his badge.

Rin fishes her own out of her clutch and the two of them are led into the housing complex.

“Sorry you had to find out this way,” one of the officers says with sympathy. “Someone called the police when they thought they heard a fight going on. By the time we got here, he was already gone.”

Tenzou’s door is open. There’s nothing amiss until Kakashi and Rin round a corner and then there’s water on the floor along with a few drops of blood. It’s clear that there was a fight, and given that Tenzou isn’t in his apartment, he was on the losing side.

“Kakashi, do you think… I mean… Obito _was_ supposed to meetup with Tenzou,” Rin says hesitantly.

Kakashi nods. Rin grabs the nearest officer.

“Tenzou isn’t the only one missing,” she says. “Obito, our partner… they were supposed to both join us for dinner and neither showed up. Obito was supposed to meet Tenzou and they were supposed to come together.”


	9. Platinum Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V is posting this chapter a little earlier than usual.

Chapter 9: Platinum Problems

“Sort of wish one of us was a metalbender now, huh?” Obito says with a lopsided smile.

“It wouldn’t help,” Tenzou replies as he looks around the cell the two of them are in. “It’s platinum. The Avatar couldn’t even bend it.”

There’s a massive lock on the door and nothing but an empty hallway to stare at. The windows in their cell are barred and too high to reach even if Obito and Tenzou had a third person with them, but enough light comes in to give them the time of day. It’s a little after dawn, or so Tenzou says, and Obito just nods because he’s never been good with the whole technical telling-the-time-by-how-high-the-sun-is-in-the-sky-and-just-use-a-damn-watch-Kakashi-you-weirdo.

Both of them had been out most of the night and woke up alone and unbound but with no way out. Tenzou thinks they’re being held on one of the islands surrounding Republic City given the faint smell of salt air and bird calls outside. Tenzou assures him they’re tern-gulls. Obito think they’re petrel-gulls. Either way, both agree they’re somewhere they shouldn’t be: in Equalist hands.

“I hope we get a visitor soon,” Obito laments. “I’m starving. They have to feed their prisoners, right?”

Last night seems so long ago.

“Sorry about your clothes,” Tenzou says. “For what it’s worth, you look nice.”

Obito’s blue and orange outfit is dirty and torn. Obito just shrugs.

“Actually, I’m kind of happy this got ruined. It’s itchy.” He pulls his knees up to his chest and sighs loudly into them. “I didn’t get to see Rin. I bet she was wearing a pretty dress. Probably purple. She looks so nice in purple. Stupid Kakashi got to see her all dressed up and I didn’t.”

And that’s a small comfort: neither of them showed up to dinner. Tenzou and Obito agree that their absence has to be a red flag for Kakashi and Rin, and with any luck, the two of them are already looking for their missing dinner dates.

Tenzou and Obito tense when they hear a door creak open and then slam shut. It sounds heavy, like the doors on ships to make sure they close and stay closed, and another breeze of briny air wafts in. Both remain seated against the wall furthest from the cell door when someone dressed in a dark Equalist uniform comes into their line of vision.

“Breakfast,” the woman says tonelessly before sliding a tray under a gap too small for any person to slip through.

“That’s it?” Obito says. “You’re not going to taunt us or tell us what you’re going to do with us?”

“I prefer watching you benders let your imaginations run wild,” the woman says before leaving. “It’s much more entertaining letting you think of the worst things that could happen.”

Obito grimaces but retrieves the tray once the woman is gone.

“Can you…?”

Tenzou shakes his head as he reaches for the shallow basin of water and accompanying cloth.

“There’s not enough water for me to do anything with it.”

“Could you freeze the lock?” Obito asks hopefully.

Tenzou shakes his head and starts wiping at the dried blood on his face.

“One, I don’t have enough water for a lock that size. And two, I can’t freeze anything. I can unfreeze things, but not the other way around.”

“Aw, man. Really?”

Tenzou bends a bit of water into the air and frowns at it. Obito stares at the slush and then nods in understanding. The slush falls back into the basin and Tenzou soaks the cloth before holding it over his nose.

“Is it broken?” Obito asks with concern.

“No. Just sore.”

“How many Equalists were there?”

“I think four. They caught me by surprise when I was starting my shower.”

“At least you weren’t naked when they attacked you. That would have been even worse.”

Tenzou snorts and then starts laughing along with Obito.

By the time their cell is dark, they’ve been visited multiple times by their guards. Sometimes it’s for food and other times it seems to be just to check and make they haven’t escaped or are planning anything. Tenzou thinks there aren’t any more than four of them given the repeat Equalists and size of their cell: the hallway doesn’t seem to extend far and neither Tenzou nor Obito can see another cell. Maybe this is just a temporary cell?

It’s chilly once the sun goes down, and there’s no way to close the bared window. Obito and Tenzou sit side by side. Obito comments about how pretty the moon looks while he chews on one of his nails nervously.

“Ouch!”

“What?”

Obito sheepishly holds out his hand. “Hangnail.”

There’s a little blood seeping from the torn skin. Obito shoves his finger in his mouth and then lapses back into silence.

They’ve both brainstormed ways to get out and nothing’s come to mind. At least nothing practical. Water is definitely being rationed to them, and Tenzou has a sneaking suspicion that the Equalists know he can waterbend. Obito’s suggested Tenzou just flood the entire building, but Tenzou actually needs to see the water to do anything useful with it. They think they’re on an island, but they can’t be sure, and Tenzou isn’t going to bend blindly.

There’s nothing to earthbend, and everything they’re given is either platinum, wood, or purified metal: all useless for bending. They’ve thought about trying to attack a guard when one comes close enough, but neither of them have seen any keys and they’re not sure the other Equalists would give into their demands just because they’d have a hostage. The hostage might even suggest sacrificing himself or herself for the cause and then because a martyr, and Tenzou and Obito will just be painted as murderous benders.

“I think it’s a full moon,” Obito says around his finger thoughtfully.

Tenzou nods.

“I wish Rin were here,” Obito says. “She’d think of something. Or Kakashi.”

Obito squeezes his finger and frowns when blood continues to well up.

“You shouldn’t have been biting your nails,” Tenzou admonishes. “That’s probably going to get infected now.”

Obito shrugs. “Can’t be worse than my arm.”

It’s still in a brace. Tenzou leans his head back against the wall and stares out the window at the moon. It _is_ very pretty, but he wishes he was outside to appreciate it.

“I wish we didn’t have morals,” Obito says more to himself than Tenzou. “Then we could just… I don’t know… kill one of the guards to show the Equalists we mean business.”

“We’d still be stuck in this cell even if we did kill one of them,” Tenzou replies. “And we’d probably get pretty roughed up after.”

“I know, but I feel like we’re going to have to do something illegal to get out of here.”

“More illegal than murder?” Tenzou deadpans.

“I don’t know. Sure. If it gets us out, I don’t care what we have to do.”

Tenzou closes his eyes. If he just had enough water and he could icebend, he could probably shatter the lock or at least destroy the internal mechanisms enough to open the damn thing.

Obito continues to fidget beside him.

“Still bleeding?” Tenzou asks.

“Just a bit.”

Tenzou’s eyes snap open and he turns to Obito. “Can I see?” he suddenly asks.

“Uh, sure. But I just bit a hangnail is all, it’s not that serious.”

Obito holds his hand out. Tenzou grabs his wrist.

“Could you… close your eyes?” Tenzou requests quietly.

Obito looks dubious. “Why?”

“Please?”

“If you try to do anything weird to me, I’ll punch you.”

“I’m not a pervert, Obito. I just want to try something.”

“Try what?” Obito demands before snatching his good hand back.

“It shouldn’t hurt,” Tenzou says.

“Shouldn’t hurt? What are you going to do to me?”

“Obito…”

Obito huffs and then holds his hand out and closes his eyes. “Fine.”

It seems to take forever, but Tenzou finally gives his permission for Obito to open his eyes. Tenzou is grinning.

“I know how we’re getting out,” Tenzou says.

“How?” Obito whispers before glancing at his own hand.

The blood is gone and a small sphere or swirling red is being bent above Tenzou’s fingers. Obito just manages to keep himself from shouting.

“Bloodbending?” he hisses. “But that’s illegal!”

“You just said you were willing to do anything, legal or illegal, to get us out!” Tenzou retorts angrily.

“I know, it’s just… bloodbending really, really creeps me out.”

“Don’t worry,” Tenzou replies with a sad smile. “I won’t be bloodbending you.”

Obito sighs in relief and grins. “Good.”

“Do you have anything sharp on you?”

Obito pats his pockets and then offers his broken goggles: he must have landed on them when he fell. The orange lenses are cracked and Tenzou pulls one apart so that he has a triangular shard. He tucks it into his remaining glove and then locks eyes with Obito.

“We’re getting out of here tomorrow morning. We should rest up for now.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

Obito is already imaging the surprise on the guard’s face when she comes to bring them food just past sunrise and is frozen in place.

But that doesn’t happen: the guard comes and goes without an issue that morning. Obito stares at Tenzou and waits for the outer door to slam shut before motioning angrily.

“What the hell, Tenzou? That was the perfect moment!” Obito rages. “You should have… what are you doing? Tenzou!”

Obito lunges for the orange shard when Tenzou presses it against his wrist. Tenzou jerks back and frowns.

“Didn’t I say I was going to get us out this morning?” he demands while Obito gawks at him.

“I thought you were going to bloodbend us out of here!” Obito replies while his eye track the broken piece of lens.

“I am.”

“But the guard… I don’t understand.”

Tenzou looks guilty. He refuses to meet Obito’s eyes. “When I said bloodbend, I meant it in the most literal sense. I can’t… I can’t use it on people.”

“How do you know that? And what do you mean ‘literal sense?’”

“I tried bloodbending you last night. It didn’t work, obviously.”

“Hey!”

“You didn’t feel a thing, did you?” Tenzou asks.

“Well, no. But still!” Obito shakes his head. “So then how are you going to get us out of here if you can’t bloodbend people?”

“Like I said, I’m going to be literal.”

“I don’t…” Obito’s eyes widen. “You’re not… Tenzou, that could… no! I won’t let you!”

“You have a better idea?” Tenzou demands.

“Well, no, but you could…” Obito can’t quite get the words out. “You could… accidentally…”

“Kill myself,” Tenzou finishes. “I know.”

Obito holds his arm out and pulls back the sleeve without fear. “I’ll help.”

Tenzou smiles and shakes his head. “One of us needs to be at full strength. Once we get out, I expect you to turn this entire island into a lava pit.”

Obito looks at his broken goggle lens shamefully. “You promise you’ll be careful?” he whispers, because he knows he won’t be changing Tenzou’s mind.

“Promise.”

Tenzou’s hand isn’t shaking as he presses the shard against the inside of his wrist and then drags it up his forearm. Obito forces himself to look away when his stomach rolls unpleasantly, and he debates warning Tenzou that it’s very likely he’s going to throw up, but Tenzou definitely has more to worry about.

“You can look, Obito,” Tenzou says in a remarkably steady voice as he heads for the door. “Just pretend I dyed the water red to see it better.”

“R-right.”

Tenzou reaches through the bars and Obito watches in morbid fascination as blood begins to trail out of his arm in a single fluid line to the lock’s keyhole. Tenzou’s other hand is guiding the flow, and Obito feels himself break out into a nervous sweat when the minutes pass by.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

“Just doing it slowly,” Tenzou replies.

Obito’s made an attempt to listen to Rin’s medical knowledge, but the human body is so complicated that he can’t always keep figures straight. He doesn’t remember if a person can die if they lose forty percent of their blood or if it’s four liters. The lock is massive, and Obito isn’t as smart as Kakashi who could probably determine the volume inside the keyhole if he had enough time to do so, but Obito _is_ smart enough to know that Tenzou is paling and that’s a bad sign.

“There!”

The lock clicks and falls open. Tenzou quickly removes it and then makes a motion with his good hand. His blood leaves the lock and then wraps about his arm like a bracelet. The cell door swings open and the two rush to the next one. Obito tries to open it but it won’t budge. There’s no lock or keyhole on their side and no window to see through. A wall of platinum stands between them and freedom.

“Now what?” Obito asks worriedly.

Tenzou is feeling around the door’s edges.

“I can smell fresh air,” he says while his ungloved hands feels the frame. “It’s a tight fit, but it’s not perfect. I should be able to get it off its hinges.”

The door is massive. Obito doesn’t have time to tell Tenzou to not even bother before the red wrapped about Tenzou’s arm is filling in the gaps between the door and wall.

“We should just ambush whoever comes through the door next,” Obito says anxiously while Tenzou’s blood fiddles with the door: there’s still a line of red extending from Tenzou’s wrist and every minute that passes leaves the bender just one shade paler than before.

“Obito, shut up!” Tenzou snaps. “I can’t… focus… with you talking.”

Obito knows Tenzou can’t focus because there’s not enough blood flowing to his brain, but he bites his tongue. Tenzou steps back and the line of blood from his wrist breaks. He pushes and then mimes twisting with his hands. The door begins to groan and Obito watches the entire thing shudder in its frame. Tenzou is breathing hard and he’s gone white, but the door suddenly tips over and the hall is flooded with sunlight. Tenzou falls onto his hands and knees in relief while his blood falls to the ground. The inside frame is soaked in it, and Obito gags from the coppery smell before he’s pulling the bender to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudo if you did!
> 
> Random fact of the day: V is up to Chapter 17 and over 34,000 words for this fic, but she's still not done! (She also originally intended to have Tenzou and Rin be the focus of this chapter, but Obito got that honor instead.)


	10. Stories and Threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting early (again) since V is at the kennel tomorrow morning and then has an event to attend.

Chapter 10: Stories and Threats

“Let’s go, Tenzou!”

The guards are already rushing over, and Obito gets his first good look at where they are. It’s barely even an island, more like a huge sandbar, with nothing but water as far as the eye can see. The prison he and Tenzou were in seems to be nothing more than a glorified storage shed, but there’s firm ground beneath his feet and Obito is itching to hurt someone. He lets go of Tenzou’s arm and focuses on the closest woman brandishing a glove sparking with electricity.

All it takes is one good stomp with his foot to send the woman flying into the air when the earth beneath her feet suddenly tries to reach for the clouds. She lands beyond the other Equalists and doesn’t make a move to get back up. Obito is already turning the ground in front of himself into a plain of lava when he hears a shout behind himself. He looks over his shoulder and his stomach clenches.

Tenzou is facing down an Equalist (and where the hell did he come from!) and pulling water from beyond the limited shoreline. The added liquid immediately dilutes the blood hanging in the air and Tenzou rips the man’s ankles out from under himself with a well-placed waterwhip. The man goes down for an instant but is back up in seconds. Obito rips a hunk of earth from the ground and hurls it at the man, but he dodges, and he and Tenzou go down in a tangle of limbs.

“Tenzou!”

Obito isn’t about to let any of the other Equalists get the jump of him. He finishes his lavabending with the intention of having it consume the island until the water surrounding the earthy sandbar puts it out.

“Damn it, Tenzou.”

Obito skids to a stop when he finds the Equalist straddling Tenzou’s waist with both hands covered in electrified gloves aiming to grab the bender. And while Tenzou can’t bloodbend the Equalist, he can bend the blood coating the man’s hands up to his elbows. They’re both frozen in place and Tenzou grunts when he throws the man away. He lands near the water and Tenzou moves his hands, intent on dragging him out to sea, but the wave he bends halfheartedly laps at the man before falling apart. Tenzou collapses onto his side and Obito looks between him and the Equalist who is slowly getting to his feet while blood drips down his hands.

Obito lets out an angry shout before slamming his fist into the ground and turning to Tenzou. The Equalist goes flying and crashes against the other two who are fleeing from the ever-expanding lava.

“Don’t be dead, please don’t be dead,” Obito mutters while he turns Tenzou onto his back.

Tenzou’s not dead, but the slice up his forearm has widened from his bending and is still bleeding. Tenzou’s heart is racing and he cracks his eyes when Obito scoops him up.

“Did we win?” he whispers.

“Definitely,” Obito says while he splashes into the water and toward a boat anchored close to the shore.

“‘m dizzy.”

“I know,” Obito replies as he tries to keep the panic out of his voice.

He settles Tenzou across a row of seats. There’s a small medical kit in the boat within easy reach.

“Not too tight,” Obito reminds himself as he does his best to wrap Tenzou’s bleeding wrist. “Tight, but not too tight. That’s how people lose limbs.”

Obito’s glad he can remember some of Rin’s medical knowledge at least.

As expected, the keys are in the boat’s ignition: no need to carry them around on such a small strip of land. Obito begins searching through the boat’s glove compartment (filled with actual electrified gloves) until he finds a map.

“YES!”

And not just because it shows where they are and how to get back to Republic City: there are numerous other spots marked which are no doubt Equalist hideouts and prisons.

“We’re not going home emptyhanded, Tenzou,” Obito says in delight.

The motor stars smoothly. Obito turns around to look at the island which is now little more than a puddle of lava. When lava meets water, Obito can hear the hissing and see steam starting to rise up along the edges. Once everything cools off, the Equalists will have a place to stand, but until then, they’re swimming out to see to avoid being burned alive. Obito will be sure to send a team of officers back to collect them once he’s back in Republic City.

The boat is soon skimming across the top of the water. It’s a remarkably smooth ride, and Obito makes sure he boat is heading in the direction it needs to be before switching on the autopilot and heading back to Tenzou. Tenzou’s holding his bad arm up against the back of the seats and his other is draped across his eyes. Obito wants to ask what he’s doing, but he thinks he remember Rin saying something about holding bleeding limbs above the heart to help slow it. Or something like that.

Obito opens his mouth to ask Tenzou if he’s alright, but he quickly reconsiders: he _knows_ Tenzou isn’t alright, and there’s nothing either of them can do. Obito settles for taking his dirty jacket off and draping it over the other earthbender. Obito wonders why ANBU uniforms consist of sleeveless turtlenecks and if there are any long-sleeved versions of it.

“How do you feel?” Obito asks gently.

Tenzou drags his good arm off his eyes and lets the bad one flop across his chest. Obito winces, but apparently Tenzou is too numb to feel very much.

“Nauseous,” Tenzou slurs. “I think I’m … I think…”

He’s fading fast. Blood is already starting to bleed through the bandages, but Obito doesn’t trust himself enough to try and add another tighter layer: he’s sure Tenzou wouldn’t mind losing what’s below his elbow if he gets to live, but Obito can’t bring himself to do it.

“Hey, no sleeping,” Obito says suddenly when Tenzou closes his eyes.

“Mhm?”

“No sleeping,” Obito repeats anxiously.

Both of Tenzou’s hands are ice cold. Obito wishes he was a firebender.

“Ouch!”

Tenzou actually opens his eyes and glares at Obito. Obito thinks he might have accidentally left a bruise with that pinch, but at least Tenzou is awake. Even so, there’s only so much bothering, pinching, prodding, and general annoying antics Obito can do before Tenzou finally stops reacting to them.

Obito hopes that Republic City is closer than he thinks it is. He doesn’t want to bring a body back.

The harbor of Republic City is a welcome sight. The boat has only just coasted in and is bumping against buoys and the dock, but Obito is already leaping out with Tenzou is his arms. Luckily, there’s an increased police presence on the lookout for suspicious activity, and there are already familiar officers rushing over when Obito starts shouting.

There’s no bothering trying to hide Tenzou’s injury or what it looks like to the outsider. Obito doesn’t see the spectators covers their mouths in horror and he doesn’t notice other officers scrutinizing the bloody bandages and shaking their heads.

“Please,” Obito gasps. “He’s bleeding out. I can’t get it to stop.”

Because Obito had tried to cut off circulation with Tenzou’s other glove tied about the bender’s bicep, but he must have done something wrong because there’s still blood and now it’s everywhere and Obito isn’t even sure Tenzou’s alive. He’ gone grey and Obito can’t tell if he’s breathing or not. He might be asking the officers to try and save a dead body.

“He’s still alive,” someone says, and Obito is suddenly holding nothing but air.

He tries to follow the other officers, but then there’s warm hands on his shoulders and a very gentle but urgent voice is talking to him.

“Obito, what happened?”

It’s all too much. Tenzou is now literally and figuratively out of his hands. Obito starts cursing Kakashi inwardly as he bursts into tears because he’s definitely _not_ a crybaby: he’s just worried.

Seeing Rin stride down the hospital hallway into the waiting room is one of the most nerve-racking things Obito and Kakashi have ever seen: she’s either going to deliver the best news they’ve ever heard or the worst. There’s no in-between: either Tenzou is going to be alright, or he isn’t.

There’s blood covering her hospital-issued robes and Obito just stares at it, because there’s no way Tenzou could have afforded to lose that much more. Rin must notice where his eyes have gone, because she put her hands on his shoulders and gives him a firm shake.

“It’s not Tenzou’s,” she says slowly. “And it’s not mine. Some idiot waterbender took a pro-bending disc to the face during practice and… it’s doesn’t even matter.”

She just laughs. Obito and Kakashi are still sitting, not breathing, waiting.

“He’s going to be alright.”

Kakashi and Obito let out a sigh of relief. Obito ducks his head between his knees when the world starts to blur around the edges. Rin put her fingers in his hair and starts to thread them through while she turns her attention to Kakashi.

“He lost a lot of blood, but he’s going to be alright. He’s just getting settled in his room right now.”

Obito’s shaking in relief.

“Why don’t we go talk somewhere private before we go see him?” Rin suggests lightly.

“Come on,” Kakashi encourages before putting a hand around Obito’s waist to steady him before standing up and pulling the eartbender with him. “You’re going to have to pull yourself together before we visit Tenzou.”

Obito nods. “Right. I just… I’m so happy.”

“Are you crying _again_? Rin just said he’s going to be fine.”

Obito wipes at his eyes as he and Kakashi follow Rin down the hall and through a maze of doors. He glares at Kakashi.

“You weren’t there,” Obito bites out angrily as he tries to wipe his face with his hands: Tenzou had still had his formal jacket when they had been separated. “There was so much blood, and Tenzou just… I thought he was going to kill himself.”

“You mean he didn’t try to?” Rin asks gently before holding open a door to a small room covered in plush chairs and couches.

“Of course not!” Obito sounds offended. He waits for Rin to shut the door and for him and Kakashi to get comfortable on a couch before continuing. “Didn’t Tenzou tell you anything?”

Rin shakes her head. “He wasn’t really awake when I saw him. I just assumed… What happened, Obito?”

Kakashi already has a pad of paper out: he may be Obito’s friend and teammate, but he knows Obito is going to have to explain himself to the police at some point, and it’s just easier if Obito only has to tell his story once.

“I was going to get Tenzou for dinner,” Obito begins. “And we were going to be on time!” he adds hurriedly. “But when I got up to Tenzou’s floor and knocked the door was already open, so I invited myself in. I should have known something bad had happened.” Obito covers his face with his hands. “I was so stupid… I was even the one who insisted I get him so we could go as a pair.”

Rin sits on the arm of the couch and rubs Obito’s back.

“Then what happened?” she asks. “Once you invited yourself in?”

Obito feels better once the whole story is out, from arriving at Tenzou’s apartment to arriving at the harbor.

“Tenzou should be settled now,” Rin says once she glances at the clock. “He’s not allowed to have visitors, but since you’re so insistent to get a statement now, Officer.” Rin winks at Kakashi. “I guess I have no choice to allow it provided you’re gentle and don’t upset him. And since you, Obito, are so distraught about his condition and refuse to cooperate until you get to see him in person, I suppose you’ll have to be allowed to see him as well just so that you can calm down and Kakashi doesn’t have to drag you away in cuffs.”

“You’re the best, Rin,” Obito says before wrapping her up in a hug despite the dried blood down her front.

“I know.” Rin stands up and stretches. “He probably won’t be awake, but we can at least say hello.”

Much to Rin’s surprise, Tenzou is not only awake, he’s also mostly sitting up in bed. Both eyes seem a little glazed, but he’s able to offer a smile when the three of them walk into his room. Kakashi has to physically hold back Obito before he can jump on the bed.

“Slashed wrist,” Kakashi reminds. “Bruises, cracked ribs, and a whole bunch of other great stuff. Be gentle, Obito, or next time you’re hurt, I won’t remind Guy to hold back when he hugs you.”

Obito is beyond cautious with his hug. “You look like crap,” he says in way of greeting.

“You don’t look much better,” Tenzou counters with a lopsided smile. “Still hoping to see Rin in her pretty purple dress?”

Obit sputters. Rin frowns.

“How did you two… No, I don’t want to know.”

Kakashi is just as gentle as Obito is.

“Someone gave us quite the story,” Kakashi says. “Care to share your side of it?”

“But don’t push yourself,” Rin reminds firmly as she drags three chairs closer to the bed. “Tell us if you get tired or need a break. We shouldn’t even be keeping you awake.”

“I’m alright,” Tenzou assures. “But I’ll let you know if I need to stop.”

His story is little different from Obito’s, and by the time he’s done, it’s clear that he’s talked for too long. Tenzou’s definitely ready for a nap, and his eyelids keep slipping shut for a few seconds before opening. Rin snaps her head around when there’s a knock at the door.

“Who could that be?” she says as she starts to get up from her chair. “You’re not allowed visitors and no one should be checking on you yet.”

Any sleepiness that Tenzou had been feeling or showing is instantly gone. Obito hasn’t turned around to see who’s come in, but he’s more concerned about Tenzou and the fact that he’s suddenly gone stiff and his teeth are chattering.

“He’s not allowed visitors,” Rin grinds out between clenched teeth.

“It seems like he already has some.”

“He’s being interviewed about his kidnapping, Councilman. It’s police business.”

Obito has never met Councilman Danzo in person, but he’s seen the man before in passing and has heard more than enough about him from Kakashi. Councilman Danzo is old and bandaged and doesn’t look like much, but Kakashi’s already assured him that looks can be deceiving and that Danzo is as dangerous and cunning as they come.

Rin lets out a small noise as she’s brushed aside.

“I just wanted to see how my pupil was doing,” Danzo says, and his voice is lacking is any real emotion.

Rin and Obito know that Tenzou “transferring” from ROOT to ANBU left bad blood between Tenzou and Danzo and even worse blood between Danzo and Kakashi. Kakashi has dropped enough hints to suggest that maybe Tenzou didn’t exactly transfer, and maybe Kakashi might have broken into ROOT and possibly kidnapped Tenzou, and maybe there was some type of standoff between the two agents and the Councilman, but, no, Tenzou just transferred.

“He’s not allowed visitors,” Rin repeats. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave, Councilman.”

Obito doesn’t know where Rin gets her patience: she’s civil, even-toned, and doesn’t even raise her voice. Danzo takes another step forward and Tenzou’s apparently terrified by his mere presence, because he’s suddenly head-to-toe shaking and gone even paler than Obito thought possible.

“If you won’t listen to Rin, maybe you’ll listen to me.” Kakashi’s suddenly between Danzo and Tenzou and there’s lightning chirping in his hand. “Tenzou’s not allowed to have visitors. You’re interfering with police business.”

“Of course.”

Danzo offers a little bow. Kakashi shifts his stance slightly when the man starts to leave.

“If I find out you’ve come back here to try and ‘visit’ Tenzou, you won’t be dealing with the police. You’ll be dealing with me.”

Danzo stops and turns around. Rin looks furious.

“Is that a threat, Officer?” Danzo asks calmly.

“Yes.”

“Are you threatening me?”

“Most definitely.”

“An officer shouldn’t be going around threatening people,” Danzo says. “Do I need to report you to your supervisor?”

“Do I need to repeat myself?” And there isn’t much malice in Kakashi’s voice anymore, just boredom. “Tenzou’s not allowed to have visitors, and if I find out you’ve been back here, you’re going to have to deal with me.”

The room is suddenly dead silent when Kakashi lets his lightning fizzle out. Danzo looks irritated, but Obito can only see half of his face, and he thinks irritated may be default mode for the old man.

Danzo leaves without another word. The door shuts with slightly more force than necessary.

“I don’t want him coming back,” Tenzou says immediately. “He’s not allowed to see me.”

“I can add him to a list of people not allowed to see you,” Rin soothes. “How did he even know Tenzou was here?”

“ROOT,” Kakashi replies.

“ _That_ wasn’t extremely suspicious,” Obito says. “What the hell, Kakashi? I don’t care if Councilman Danzo is an ass, and I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but you really can’t threaten him like that.”

“If I’m not allowed to threaten him, than he’s not allowed to threaten Tenzou,” Kakashi replies.

“He didn’t threaten him,” Rin says in confusion before Kakashi turns slightly at points at the bed. “Tenzou, what’s wrong?”

He’s still shaking. Rin grabs a folded blanket at the end of the bed and wraps it around Tenzou’s shoulders.

“What’s wrong?” she asks again.

“I don’t _ever_ want to see that man again. You won’t let him see me, will you, Rin?”

“Of course not.”

Kakashi folds his arms across his chest and then sighs and shakes his head.

“The Kudu-Cranes are down another earthbender,” he says. “Maybe third time’s the charm?”

“Who are we going to get to join us when being an earthbender on our team is apparently cursed?” Obito says.

Rin is still comforting Tenzou.

“Can we focus on more important issues than our pro-bending team when the tournament isn’t even happening?” she says. “Kakashi, you _have_ to tell us what happened between you and the Councilman. I knew you two didn’t along, but that was beyond disliking a man: that was downright hate. And I agree with Obito: Danzo visiting is beyond suspicious. I don’t think Tenzou’s ANBU team has even been alerted that he’s been found.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Tea Tray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to talk about feelings over something that got broken: the best fanfiction cliché there is!
> 
> If the stats are correct, this fanfiction has almost reached 1,000 hits and has 70 kudos. WOW! Thank you! And to everyone who commented, V wants to give you all a huge thank you as well! It's nice knowing that people are enjoying this story and want to see more of it.

Chapter 11: Tea Tray

Tenzou’s released from the hospital days later. He hasn’t said anything to anyone, but it’s clear that he’s not comfortable going home alone, at least not yet, and definitely not with his arm as it is: useless for bending. Kakashi offers to have Tenzou stay over at his house for a few days under the notion that, “I’m working so many hours, and since you’re not allowed back at work, you could be useful and let my dogs out.” Tenzou sees right through the excuse, but he accepts gratefully nonetheless.

Obito makes a bet that Iruka is going to do something to one of his arms before the tournament is done. Sure, it isn’t even going on, but it’s nice to have some type of routine happening and semi-regular pro-bending practice without an earthebnder just won’t do. Iruka accepts joining the Kudu-Cranes despite Obito’s warning that the position is cursed and uses his own brace and Tenzou’s wrapped arm as proof.

“I work with children who are likely to burn, freeze, and impale me by accident,” Iruka says in a tone that isn’t quite joking. “I think I can handle a little pro-bending.”

He’s not quite as proficient as either Obito or Tenzou were, but he’s got the basics down and down well. After a few practices with the team, even Iruka admits it’s a nice distraction from the unease spreading across Republic City. His students have come to him with concerns about being kidnapped by Equalists. It breaks the teacher’s heart to hear the words because some have said they’re thinking about quitting bending because they’re scared, but if they don’t bend anymore the Equalists won’t want to get them, will they? Even Iruka’s most outrageous pupils have come up with scenarios that aren’t 100% improbable: Tenzou, a seasoned ANBU agent, had been kidnapped from his own home.

Obito’s started bending again under Rin’s watchful eye to make sure he doesn’t strain his arm, and Tenzou’s taken up Obito’s usual seat on a pile of crates. Like Obito he’s honest in his assessments, but he doesn’t see too much room to improve: it’s more so teamwork and having Iruka learn how Kakashi and Rin bend that needs to get better, but that just requires some time. Each practice is a little better than the last, and Obito is longing for the day the pro-bending tournament is giving the go ahead to continue.

“Doesn’t seem likely to happen anytime soon,” Kakashi says with a sigh as he and Tenzou head back to Kakashi’s house following practice. “We’re still no closer to stopping the Equalists. The map you and Obito found helped us shutdown a few hideouts and rescue a few benders, but I’m sure more are just popping up, probably faster than we can find them. We need to figure out who the leaders are of all of this is and stop them. Without direction, everything will fall apart.”

Tenzou nods. He stops suddenly in the street and then looks over his shoulder. It’s quiet out. Too many people, benders and non, are too scared to go out after dark.

“You can come out. There’s no need to wait for us to get home.”

Kakashi seems impressed when an ANBU agent suddenly steps out of the shadows of an alley.

“How did you know he was following us?” Kakashi asks.

“I’d be a bad captain if I couldn’t recognize my own teammate,” Tenzou replies.

He and Kakashi head for the alley. Itachi removes his white mask and looks at Tenzou before his gaze shifts to Kakashi.

“Captains,” Itachi greets.

“Ex-captain,” Kakashi corrects.

“Captain,” Tenzou says. “What brings you here?”

Itachi keeps looking at Kakashi.

“Tenzou can hear this,” Kakashi says casually. “Itachi, I need you to do a favor for me. An illegal favor.”

Tenzou groans. Itachi doesn’t react.

“I need you to find out as much as you can about ROOT and Councilman Danzo.”

“Danzo?” Itachi repeats.

“He’s been acting suspicious lately,” Kakashi continues.

“Why couldn’t you have just asked me?” Tenzou asks. “I used to be in ROOT, remember?”

Kakashi doesn’t even bother to look at Tenzou. “One, you’re on medical leave, so you’re not doing anything of any kind. Two, you know better than to even go near Danzo. If he catches you spying on him…” Kakashi doesn’t finish his thought. “Can you help, Itachi? I know I’m asking a lot. I’d do it myself, but…”

“Yes, sir. I’ll do what I can,” Itachi replies.

“You’ll be in serious trouble if anyone catches you spying,” Tenzou reminds. “Danzo may even punish you himself if he catches you.”

“He won’t catch me.” There’s no overconfidence in Itachi’s words, just simple truth.

“Since you’re taking the risk, I’ll tell you why I’m asking you to do this.” Kakashi drops his voice to a whisper. “I think Danzo may be involved with the Equalists.”

“What would he gain from not having benders?” Itachi asks. “He’s a firebender. ROOT is mostly made up of benders.”

“No idea, but he decided to drop by and ‘visit’ Tenzou right after he was done having surgery,” Kakashi continues. “Why would he even try to visit an ex-ROOT agent?”

Itachi shakes his head and then replaces his mask.

“Report back in forty-eight hours?” Kakashi says as a suggestion.

“Yes, Captain.”

“Ex-captain!” Kakashi shouts when Itachi retreats back into the shadows. “We need to figure out who’s head captain, Tenzou. This is too confusing.”

Tenzou is still frowning.

“Don’t get mad at me,” Kakashi says when the two of them head back to the main street. “This is the only idea I’ve head. Itachi may not find out anything useful.”

“Itachi may not make it back alive,” Tenzou replies irritably. “Remember how Danzo reacted when he found out an ANBU agent was trying to take a ROOT one?”

Kakashi nods. “He was going to kill both of us. Good times.” Kakashi holds both his hands up when Tenzou looks at him. “Alright, not so good times, not so good. Don’t look at me like that, Tenzou, yikes.”

The walk back to Kakashi’s place is silent. Unlike the other Kudu-Cranes, Kakashi lives in an actual house with a big yard. Kakashi swear it’s for his dogs, (and Tenzou doesn’t know how many he has at this point), but Tenzou knows it’s a family home, and even with all the bad memories in it, Kakashi can’t even think about giving it up. Still, there’s something very unsettling about staying in a house knowing that someone killed himself there. All visitors avoid mentioning that Kakashi religiously avoids the spot where they know Kakashi’s father killed himself, and Tenzou simply avoids that area entirely out of respect, and because he’s not sure how Kakashi will react if he just walks through. He suspects Kakashi wouldn’t do anything, but Tenzou’s not about to test that theory.

“All dogs, outside,” Kakashi calls as he holds open the back door. “Out.”

There’s a rush of fur and excited sniffing before all the dogs are out. Well, almost all of them.

“Taking your time, Pakkun?” Kakashi remarks while a little tan dogs trots out without urgency and doesn’t even bother to stop and sniff either Kakashi or Tenzou.

Tenzou settles himself on a padded rocking chair and wraps himself up in a blanket in order to watch the dogs dash about the yard in the dark. He knows Kakashi is going to make fun of him for taking the “granny” chair, but Tenzou doesn’t mind: the rocking chair is very comfortable and there’s something soothing about the rocking motion that calms Tenzou to his core.

Kakashi comes back out a few minutes later with a tea tray.

“Taking the old lady chair?” he asks before offering Tenzou a cup.

Tenzou doesn’t reply, but he does take the tea.

“Ah, the silent treatment. Still mad at me for asking Itachi to spy?”

Tenzou ignores him. He holds the tea in his bad hand and then motions with the other. The liquid spirals out of the cup and Kakashi watches impassively as he sits down in another chair: Tenzou notes that it’s a solid chair.

“You and Rin always cheat,” Kakashi says to make one-sided conversation. “Cooling your tea like that is cheating.”

Tenzou spreads the tea out into a single thin sheet. He raises an eyebrow at Kakashi.

“I didn’t know drinking tea was something you could cheat at.”

“It definitely is. Ask Obito.”

Tenzou snorts. He put his tea back into his cup before it can cool entirely in the nighttime air.

“Knock it off!” Kakashi suddenly shouts when there’s a yelp. “Hey! Knock it off!”

The ruckus in the distance immediately quiets.

Tenzou and Kakashi finish their tea in silence. Tenzou starts to doze off and has half a mind to just sleep in the rocking chair since it’s such a nice night, but he leans against his bad forearm the wrong way and there’s a sharp stab of pain and reminder that he should sleep inside where he’ll have Kakashi’s dogs, locked doors, windows, and Kakashi himself.

“I’m going to take a bath and go to bed,” Tenzou says as he untangles himself from the blanket and deposits it on the back rocking chair.

He sets his cup on the now empty tea tray resting on a small side table and makes a move to pick up the entire thing and bring it inside.

“I can take that,” Kakashi says before putting his hand on the tray. “Goodnight, Tenzou.”

“Goodnight.” Tenzou tries to pick up the tray but Kakashi is now holding the edge of it.

“I can take it in,” Kakashi repeats. “I’ll wash it and put it away. Night.”

Tenzou pulls. “I want to take it in.”

“No.”

Tenzou makes the mistake of trying to shoo Kakashi’s hand while holding the tray with his other: it’s a good plan, except he’s holding the entire tray with his bad hand and shooing Kakashi with the good one. Tenzou realizes he should have reversed his grip when it’s too late to do so. The tray goes crashing to the ground and the dogs that have come to lounge around them are startled from their naps. A few let out surprised barks at the clatter and one even jumps to her feet and bares her teeth at the cracked pot and broken cups.

“I’m _so_ sorry,” Tenzou apologizes, and he really is. He’s already on his hands and knees righting the tray and gathering up broken shards. “I’m sorry, senpai. I didn’t mean to.”

“Tenzou-”

“I can fix it. Here.”

It’s easy enough to fix the cracked pot with a single flick of his wrist, but the cups are a little trickier. One’s only broken into a handful of pieces and Tenzou bends it back together with only a little more effort, but the second cup is all but smashed to bits.

“Tenzou, stop.” Kakashi’s careful to grab Tenzou’s good wrist. “Just stop it. Calm down. It’s a teacup.”

Tenzou inwardly groans: it’s probably a family heirloom or something that Kakashi uses for guests instead of special occasions. It could be his father’s tea set for all Tenzou knows, and now he’s gone and broken it.

“It’s just a teacup,” Kakashi repeats. “I know you’re mad at me, but I know you’re not petty enough to smash something of mine on purpose.”

Tenzou stops trying to fix the broken cup. He sits back on his legs and Kakashi lets go of his arm.

“You seem a bit on edge,” Kakashi remarks. “Equalists getting to you?”

It’s meant to be a joke, a half-joke, but Tenzou nods.

“Equalists, Councilman Danzo, all of it. I feel like the entire city is starting to suffocate me.”

Kakashi nods: Obito is feeling the same way and even resilient Rin is feeling the pressure.

“You want to talk about it?” Kakashi offers.

Tenzou shrugs. “Not really. There’s nothing to talk about.”

Now it’s Kakashi’s turn to snort.

“I’m serious.” Tenzou slowly gets to his feet. “What do you want me to say? That I feel useless with my arm like this and Obito’s tried to give me a pep talk since he went through the same thing, but there’s no one to blame by myself since I’m apparently an idiot and cut my wrist too deeply? Do you want me to say that all these crazy Equalists make me nervous? That I haven’t had a decent night’s sleep since I left the hospital and I stupidly admitted to Rin that I don’t need any more of the painkillers that knock me out for six or so hours since I’m not actually in pain?”

Kakashi’s good eye is wide.

Tenzou wipes a hand down his face. “… damn it.”

“You know,” Kakashi says slowly, “Rin is really good to talk to. She doesn’t judge you about anything, and-”

“I don’t want to talk to Rin!” There’s an edge to Tenzou’s voice. “I just want to go home and feel safe and go to sleep for a few hours before I have to go stalk someone for work and then do it all again. Is that so much to ask for?”

A few of Kakashi’s dogs rubs up against Tenzou’s legs. Tenzou obediently reaches both hands down to stroke fur and scratch ears.

“Better?” Kakashi asks.

“A little,” Tenzou replies with a sigh. “It’s not that bad, senpai. It gets a little better every day, but I really do feel like Republic City is trying to kill me. That doesn’t help. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to take it out on you.”

Kakashi shrugs. “You really should talk to Rin.”

Tenzou purposefully turns his back on Kakashi to pick up Pakkun.

“I’m serious. She won’t look at you any differently when you’re done and she’s just a really, really good listener.” Kakashi wants to put it into better words, but he can’t. “You’ll feel better after.”

“… really?”

“I swear on Pakkun’s life.”

“Did… did Obito talk with her?” Tenzou asks. “After what happened to him?”

“Rin is basically the entire police force’s therapist,” Kakashi confides. “She’s _that_ good.”

“Does she waterbend your brain?”

“Don’t think so. She’s just that wonderful.”

Pakkun sits quietly in Tenzou’s arms. He looks up and Tenzou makes a face at the dog because there’s something entirely too human about Pakkun’s eyes and the way he’s staring at Tenzou.

“Have you talked with Rin?” Tenzou asks him.

Pakkun sneezes.

“That’s a yes,” Kakashi translates. “Go to bed, Tenzou. I’ll be in soon enough.” So you’re not alone is not said, but Tenzou understands.

“I’ll fix that teacup tomorrow,” Tenzou says.

“Mhm.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V is posting early (again!) in hopes that she'll be able to get the next chapter up on Thursday. If not, chapter 12 will be delayed until Sunday/Monday due to V taking some time off from the kennel to go on vacation. She won't be bringing her laptop, so she won't be able to post until she gets home.


	12. Let’s Talk Illegal Activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V is posting one last quick update before she heads off on vacation. Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Let’s Talk Illegal Activities

Considering the circumstances involved, Kakashi is both surprised and confused by the fact that Itachi accepts sweets as payment. For such a serious teenager it’s an unusual request, especially considering the fact that Itachi is essentially willing to risk his life and career for a few skewers of dango. But Itachi doesn’t seem to think the tradeoff is unfair, and Kakashi isn’t about to try and change Itachi’s mind: if Itachi is happy with his reward, then Kakashi is just going to go along with it and not press the issue. Who is he to say what a person’s life is worth?

“I didn’t catch Councilman Danzo doing anything unusual while I was following him,” Itachi says once he’s helped himself to a few skewers. “He spent his time either at City Hall, at home, or at ROOT headquarters. He made no associations with anyone known to be an Equalist or assumed to be one.”

“You’re sure?” Kakashi asks.

“Yes, sir. I lost track of him a few times but only for a few minutes. I don’t think he could have done much in that timeframe.”

Kakashi leans his elbow on the outdoor table and frowns to himself. It’s a gorgeous evening and the sun is just starting to set. There are still people milling about the street, and most of the outdoor cafés are full. Kakashi knows that within the hour Republic City is going to be a ghost town once it’s fully dark and all the warmth and happiness present during the day will have vanished.

“There is one thing though,” Itachi adds while he places another stick onto his ever-growing pile. “When I followed the Councilman to ROOT headquarters-“

“Which you should be awarded for,” Kakashi interrupts. “I’ll make you a ‘number one infiltrator award.’”

“Just buy me more dango another time,” Itachi replies with a small smile. “That’s more useful than a plaque.”

“If you say so.”

“I thought ROOT was like ANBU,” Itachi says, and his usually confident voice has taken on an edge of uncertainty. “But darker. Much, much darker.”

“Hm.”

Itachi hesitates. “I didn’t see any benders.”

“What?” That captures Kakashi’s interest and he moves his arm off the table.

“Danzo spent more time at City Hall so I presume I didn’t get the chance to see all of ROOT’s happenings, but when we were there, I didn’t see any benders,” Itachi continues. “No, I saw a handful of them, but the majority were definitely non-benders and seemed to be very focused on learning how to block chi. Most of them were quite skilled.”

“That’s… not right.”

And sure, Kakashi had been offered a position at ROOT and had gotten a glimpse at the underbelly of it, but Tenzou had been in the thick of it and had never mentioned non-benders being the majority. It had been some time since Tenzou had switched to ANBU so things could have changed, but it was unlikely. For the most part, benders had a better reach than non-benders and more options in combat.

“You’re sure?” Kakashi asks.

“Yes. Unless everyone decided that they simply weren’t going to bend whenever I was around.”

“That’s interesting. Very, very interesting.”

Itachi finishes his food. He looks at Kakashi and then sighs quietly.

“What?” Kakashi asks.

“I know that look,” Itachi says. “Tenzou knows that look: you’re going to do something risky.”

“I’m just thinking,” Kakashi says with a hand wave. “Don’t worry about it, Itachi. If you don’t know anything, you can’t get arrested with me.”

Itachi looks like he wants to bang his head against the table. “What are you thinking?” he says instead.

“That ROOT has always been focused on benders because Danzo is power-hungry and it’s beyond strange for ROOT to suddenly have a non-bender majority.”

“And?”

“I obviously have no proof of this and I’m just thinking out loud,” Kakashi elaborates, “But things have been rather quiet on the Equalist front the past few days.”

Itachi nods.

“So, what if Danzo is training Equalists to block chi and attack the city when they’re all ready? If you have enough people who can stop benders from bending, there’s a good chance you’d win the city.”

Itachi purses his lips. “That’s quite a reach. You seem rather determined to make the Councilman the villain.”

“Danzo is a miserable fuck.”

“He is,” Itachi agrees without pause. “And while I dislike him almost as much as you and find his methods nauseating, we don’ have any hard evidence that he’s even inclined toward Equalist beliefs. He’s always been very pro-bender.”

Kakashi grumbles: as usual, Itachi is right.

“I just have a feeling that all this is his doing,” Kakashi says.

“You should listen to that feeling since yours are usually right,” Itachi replies. He stands up. “I’ll see if I can find anything else out.”

“Thank you, Itachi.”

“Thank you for the food.”

Kakashi is torn between telling Rin and Obito what he’s learned and keeping it to himself. He has no proof and maybe he is gunning a little too hard for Danzo, but it might be nice to have some more help in figuring out if Kakashi is right or just trying make Danzo a villain because the man is a miserable excuse for a human being. Of course, telling his team could implicate them in illegal happenings, most notably Kakashi abusing his power as a previous ANBU captain to task his previous underling with spying on one of the city’s leaders without any type of official direct order. That, and breaking into ROOT for any reason, especially espionage, is a whole other issue that Danzo is likely to send Kakashi to jail for, for as many years as possible if he ever finds out.

“I had Itachi stalk Danzo and break into ROOT for me, and I think Danzo is training Equalists so that they can attack the city,” Kakashi tells Tenzou when they’re safely inside Kakashi’s house for the night.

They’re both covered in dogs, and Tenzou sets his drink down calmly.

“And you decided to share this information with me because?”

“Rin and Obito are obligated to tell the Chief that I’m engaging in illegal activities but ANBU doesn’t really have a handbook. Or morals.”

Tenzou nods. “What makes you think Danzo is training Equalists?”

Kakashi reveals all he knows. Tenzou listens, interjects with pertinent questions, and then sits quietly once Kakashi is done. He’s frowning.

“Why would ROOT suddenly be full of non-benders?” he wonders, and Kakashi holds his hand out in a “that’s what I thought” motion. “Unless Danzo sent them all out of missions where they died and was desperate enough to recruit non-benders just to fill the ranks? How many people did Itachi estimate there to be?”

Kakashi replies and Tenzou’s hands still on the dog he’s petting.

“That’s… are you sure?”

“I think Itachi knows how to count,” Kakashi replies with a slight laugh. “Why?”

The dog turns his head and nudges Tenzou. Tenzou keeps petting.

“The entire point of ROOT was so that Danzou could have control over an elite group of benders and non-benders.”

“So?”

“You can’t control a group of people that big and not have problems,” Tenzou says while he shakes his head. “Look at what happened to me when I had the slightest doubts about him, and he was the only person I had ever trusted in my life. That’s just too many people for him to fully control. They have to be Equalists: they’ll have the same ideals at the very least.”

“Danzo’s always been pro-bender though.”

Tenzou snorts and rolls his eyes. “It’s easy to say what the public wants to hear. He’s lying.”

“Even though _he’s_ a bender?”

Tenzou shrugs. “He’d certainly be hard to take down if he was the only bender in a city of non-benders.” He flexes his hand and looks at his wrist covered in a thin layer of white bandages. “Did you send Itachi back out on reconnaissance?”

“He offered, and I didn’t argue. I think he’s suspicious now, or at the very least curious. I think he wants to know if my farfetched idea is really as crazy as it seems.”

Tenzou nods.

“Itachi knows what he’s getting himself into,” Kakashi says. “He’s willing to accept the consequences for his actions. He won’t get caught.”

“He was lucky once,” Tenzou whispers. “Don’t push his luck, senpai.”

“Itachi had every right to say no,” Kakashi reminds. “It was just a favor, not a sanctioned mission.”

Tenzou nods and continues to flex his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won't be up until Sunday/Monday.


	13. Gear Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V's taken some creative license in this chapter and deviated from canon.

Chapter 13: Gear Up

Rin only looks slightly peeved when Obito bursts into the gym fifteen minutes late. Kakashi and Iruka turn to look at him when Obito all but collapses over a stack of crates, breathing hard.

“Where’s the fire?” Kakashi asks, and Obito shakes his head.

“You have… to stop… him…” Obito gasps out.

“Stand up straight and breathe,” Rin says firmly. “Take a few breaths and then tell us what happened.”

Obito shakes his head but stands up. He rests his forearms on top of his head.

“Tenzou,” he says. “He got his uniform and mask and headed out. You have to stop him.”

“Details, Obito,” Kakashi says.

Obito fumbles through his pockets and then offers a torn bit of paper.

“Some hawk landed outside Tenzou’s window with this and then Tenzou just took off. But he put his ANBU uniform on first. He looked _pissed_.”

Kakashi looks over the scroll with a frown. It’s in some type of code, but he recognizes Itachi’s handwriting, not quite as neat as it usually is with letters smeared together as if written in haste.

“He said something about Councilman Danzo and then jumped out the window,” Obito continues. “But he scribbled something down and said to give it to you.”

Obito offers another slip of paper, and Kakashi takes it.

“You have to stop him,” Obito finishes lamely.

“You know what this says?” Kakashi asks in wonder, because Tenzou had used one of ANBU’s more complex codes for his message but had made it obvious enough for someone like Kakashi to decipher it without too much trouble.

“No, but I know that Tenzou putting on his uniform and jumping out a window after getting a hawk isn’t a good thing, especially if Danzo is involved.”

Kakashi nods and then burns both messages. “Itachi’s been compromised.”

“Comprised?” Rin asks, and Iruka looks like he has half a mind to leave, but no one’s told him to.

“I asked him to spy on Danzo and ROOT for me,” Kakashi replies while he starts stripping off padding.

“Kakashi!” Rin sounds horrified.

“I think Danzo is involved with the Equalists,” Kakshi continues. “According to Itachi, ROOT is now filled with non-benders who have gotten pretty good at blocking chi, and ROOT has suddenly grown ten times its usual size.”

“What about Itachi?” Rin asks.

“He sent Tenzou an emergency message that he’s been compromised: ROOT found out he’s spying on them and now he’s stuck inside their complex. Tenzou went after him and sent me a note letting me know where he went.”

“So it’s a rescue mission,” Obito clarifies.

“If Itachi gets caught, it’s all over for him,” Kakashi replies. “Danzo will most likely brand him a traitor and execute him on the spot.”

Rin balks. “Isn’t that… excessive?”

“Not for Danzo.”

“The President would never allow that,” Iruka interjects.

“The President and the Councilman have a deal,” Kakashi explains irritably. “The President gets to run ANBU as he sees fit, and Danzo gets to run ROOT as he sees fit. They’re not to interfere with one another. _That’s_ why Danzo was so furious when I tried to kidnap Tenzou.”

“You tried to kidnap Tenzou?” Iruka says curiously.

“Another time.” Kakashi throws his last piece of padding down. “I need to get home, but I’m sure there’s already ROOT agents watching the arena. Danzo probably knows to keep an eye on me in case I go after Itachi.”

“Aren’t you?” Obito wonders.

“Of course I am.”

“I can get you across the water without being seen,” Rin says. “Can we stop and get my medical kit on the way?”

“I need better shoes,” Obito adds. “I think I left a pair at your place.”

Kakashi looks astounded. “You three are _not_ coming with me.”

“I’m not going,” Iruka says innocently. “Someone needs to stay here so _you_ three have an alibi. I’ll swear we were all here practicing until someone gives me the all clear.”

“You seriously didn’t think we’d let you go get Itachi and Tenzou alone, did you?” Rin asks.

“I’ve broken so many laws over the past few weeks and will be breaking that many more in the next hour that I don’t even know how to report myself,” Kakashi deadpans.

“You’re only in trouble if you get caught,” Obito reminds with a smile that is far more confident that Kakashi is feeling. “If we get Itachi back, then there’s no problem, is there?”

“Well, no, but-”

“We’re wasting time,” Rin says before turning to Iruka. “You could get in serious trouble if you try to cover for us.”

Iruka just heads over to a stack of discs and pats them. “I haven’t heard a word any of you have said. We’ve just been practicing this entire time, and maybe, just maybe, I got so focused that I didn’t notice any of you step out for a water break.”

“I knew he’d be a good addition to the team,” Obito says. “Let’s go!”

ROOT and ANBU aren’t entirely different: at their heart, it’s about stealth, assassinations, intelligence gathering, and dulling your moral compass or ripping it out entirely depending on which organization you join.

Kakashi knows where he would settle himself to try and catch someone leaving the arena which leaves very few blind spots and places for him to go.

“You’re sure you can do this?” Kakashi asks while he, Rin, and Obito stand on the roof of the building, and Kakashi doesn’t doubt Rin’s abilities or Obito’s heart, but if they take this step and move forward with this unofficial rescue mission, they’re all risking their livelihood and lives.

“Definitely,” Rin says.

“We’re officers,” Obito says with an eyeroll. “It’s our job to help people, especially if they’re in trouble with that asshole Danzo.”

Rin sweeps her hands up and a pillar of water starts to rise. Obito leaps from the roof feet-first and sinks. Kakashi follows in with a perfect dive and Rin jumps last, lowering the water back to sea-level. The three remain under the water and Rin begins waving her hands until the water has been bent away from them. They’re well below the surface, hidden from sight, and Rin frowns slightly as she continues to create gaps so that long pockets of air reach from their bubble to the surface. It’s not a long swim back to shore, but it’s long enough.

Only a few people stare at them as they head down the street, soaking wet while Rin tries to catch her breath. Kakashi abruptly turns around and grabs Rin and Obito by the wrist.

“We’re going with you,” Obito says while he tries to quiet his chattering teeth, wishing Rin had her wind back so she could just bend away the excess water. “You can’t stop us.”

Kakashi probably could if he really, really wanted to, but the effort isn’t worth it.

“I know. I just had an idea. We’re not stopping at my house.”

“We’re… not?” Rin pants.

“No.”

Rin looks around the small warehouse and shakes her head. “This is beyond illegal,” she says while Kakashi rummages through shelves.

“I know,” Obito agrees. “Isn’t it great?”

Rin stares at him and then accepts a small bag from Kakashi when he thrusts it at her chest.

“ANBU-issue med kit,” he says before piling a number of black and grey things on top. “And uniform.”

Kakashi does the same for Obito but replaces the small kit with a white mask. He hands another to Rin.

“Kakashi,” Rin begins a bit breathlessly, “Impersonating an ANBU agent is _so_ illegal. You could go to jail for it!”

Obito now looks less thrilled and more nervous. “Are you sure, Kakashi? We could always just put on some other clothes.”

“No.” Kakashi is already sorting out another pile of clothes for himself. “At least if ROOT catches sight of us, we’ll just look like ANBU agents. They’ll have trouble identifying us since some of the masks repeat.” He holds up a mask with a hound face painted on it. “Get changed.”

“No peeking!” Obito says before dashing off to another section of the ANBU safehouse.

Rin and Kakashi stand with their backs facing one another to get changed.

“Have a plan?” Rin asks.

“Nope.”

“Tenzou have a plan?”

“Probably not.”

“So we’re just going to infiltrate ROOT headquarters and hopefully get Itachi _and_ Tenzou back before we’re caught by ROOT agents or Councilman Danzo himself?”

“Yea, pretty much.”

Rin smiles and fiddles with her sleeveless turtleneck. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Is everyone decent?” Obito calls. “Can I come back?”

“Yes,” Rin and Kakashi call.

Obito steps around a shelf, tugging at a black glove that ends just above his elbow, and gawks. “Did you two… right there?”

“We’re adults, Obito,” Rin scoffs. “We know how to keep our eyes or eye to ourself.”

Obito finishes pulling at his gloves and then holds up his mask while Kakashi holds a piece of paper against Rin’s upper arm.

“What animal did you get, Rin?” he asks. “And what the hell is Kakashi doing to you?”

“Fake tattoo,” Kakashi replies.

“I’m a killer whale,” Rin says with a faint blush as she holds the mask up. “You?”

Obito seems flattered as he holds his up. “Rhino. And you’re a hound, Kakashi?”

“Mhm.”

“What’s… what’s Tenzou?” Obito asks slowly, unsure that Kakashi will answer.

“Cat.”

“And Itachi?” Rin presses.

“Crow. Obito, come here and let me do you.”

“So forward,” Obito says with a laugh.

And Rin and Kakashi both share a unified moment of wanting to throttle Obito because this is situation is so beyond serious, but it could also be the last moment the three of them have together.

“If this is an ANBU safe house, supply post, whatever,” Obito asks, “Why are there fake tattoos if everyone already has one?”

“In case we cover the permanent ones but need a temporary one,” Kakashi replies without pausing.

Obito frowns. Even Rin seems confused.

Kakashi takes a step back and looks at the two of them once they’re fully geared: Rin has a med kit attached to her lower back along with a waterskin, and Obito has a stack of small bending discs strapped to his back.

“What are you grinning at?” Obito demands as he fiddles with his mask. “How the hell do you put this on?”

“Just looking,” Kakashi replies. “And push then pull down.”

“Ah.”

“Do you know how to get into ROOT headquarters?” Rin asks once her own mask is in place.

“I have an idea.”

There’s no need for more talk. They either succeed as a team or crash and burn like one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after continuing to add more chapters, V has also decided that Konoha Kudu-Cranes will now be following Murphy's Law: anything that can go wrong will.


	14. Infiltration and Other Fancy Words for Breaking and Entering

Chapter 14: Infiltration and Other Fancy Words for Breaking and Entering

Kakashi seems to be taking Rin and Obito on a tour of Republic City until he stops outside a narrow alley that has far too many twists and turns for it to be anything but deliberate. He pauses beyond one corner and peeks around it before stepping around with a sigh. There’s already a body there, presumably ROOT based on the uniform, and another ANBU leaning up against the grimy wall.

“That seemed to take a while,” the cat-masked officer says.

“I had to get from the arena to a safe house without being spotted by ROOT,” Kakashi says. “I’m surprised you waited for us.”

“I was hoping you’d come and bring those two.”

“It’s Tenzou,” Kakashi says, and Obito makes a small appreciative noise.

“You’re not supposed to be bending,” Rin says as she lifts her mask and glares at the water pooling in the alleyway and around the unconscious body before changing her wrathful stare to Tenzou’s forearm which is obviously layered in bandages underneath his glove.

“And you and Obito aren’t supposed to be impersonating ANBU agents,” Tenzou replies before pulling his own mask off. He smiles.

“Kakashi made us put the uniforms on!” Obito protests. “And I’m sort of obligated to help Itachi: we are family.”

“You don’t seem very surprised to see us,” Rin continues.

“I had a feeling Kakashi wouldn’t keep those top-secret ANBU codes to himself,” Tenzou explains. “And I was hoping you two would insist on helping, even if we are breaking the law.”

“What’s the plan?” Kakashi demands.

“Itachi gave me a good idea of where’s he holed himself up,” Tenzou says before toeing the body. “He hinted that he’s hurt and doesn’t think he can get himself out of his own. We’re going to infiltrate ROOT, get him, and get out.”

“Just like that?” Obito asks with doubt.

“Just like that.”

Tenzou flexes his hand. Rin tuts and then bends the water around the body and freezes it to the wall.

“Let’s go then,” she says. “We need to get back before she thaws out.”

Kakashi shifts the manhole cover. Tenzou crouches and flicks a nearly invisible wire.

“Things shouldn’t have changed much since I left,” he says before slicing through the wire with a slash of water.

They’re in ROOT territory for more than fifteen minutes when Obito finally loses control of his tongue.

“Is all of Republic City above ROOT?” he asks in wonder, mindful to keep his voice low.

The tunnels seem to stretch on forever, and Obito has lost count of how many have branched off from the larger ones. A few have opened up into wide caverns, and Obito can’t help but think there’s an entire city down here.

“Most of the tunnels lead to dead ends,” Tenzou replies. He’s leading the group with certainty. “Just figuring out how to get in-“

“Or out,” Kakashi interrupts.

“-is a challenge for ROOT agents to overcome.”

“It’s like a maze,” Rin whispers in awe.

“It _is_ a maze,” Tenzou confirms. “There are still bodies yet to be recovered.”

Which means Danzo had willingly sent newbies out into his maze and left them for dead.

“You’re sure you know the way?” Obito asks nervously.

The tunnel they’re currently in is dark and narrow and smells like rust and damp dirt.

“I’m sure.”

“Could earthbenders just bend their way out?” Rin questions.

“Depends of where they try to bend: some of the tunnels are encased in platinum.”

Rin makes a noise. “Danzo purposefully coated ROOT in platinum to keep benders from escaping? That’s… that’s horrible.”

“That’s ROOT,” Kakashi says. “How much further, Tenzou?”

Tenzou slows. There’s a slight glow up ahead.

“We’re coming to a main tunnel,” he says quietly. “There should be no more than three guards there. We need to incapacitate them, hide the bodies, and Itachi shouldn’t be more than ten minutes away.”

“Hopefully he hasn’t moved,” Obito adds. “What if he has moved? How do we find him?”

No one replies.

“We need to be quick and quiet,” Tenzou adds. “They probably have radios with them. Don’t let them call anything in. ROOT is already on alert, we don’t need them swarming this area.”

Rin moves forward. “Kakashi,” she says.

The tunnel is damp, and Rin begins drawing water from the earthen walls and slowly spreading it out across the metal flooring. Obito bends a small ledge out of the wall, and group steps onto it.

“I can’t promise I’ll knock them out,” Kakashi says, because they’ve all agreed to drop bodies that will be able to get up later so just in case something happens, they can’t be accused of murder.

“I got your back,” Obito says, and then there are hardened bending discs in the air.

Kakashi touches his electrified hand to the floor and there’s muffled shouts. Obito rushes forward and sends the discs flying at whoever is left standing.

“That worked well,” Obito remarks while the other three begin dragging the bodies to the closest rock wall so Obito can shove them in it.

Rin freezes them for good measure, and they move on.

Tenzou stops them further down another passageway. The entire thing is encased in metal, and the entire group except Obito flinches when Tenzou bangs his hands against the side of it. The sound echoes, and Kakashi makes a move to grab Tenzou, but Obito stops him.

“What is he doing?” Kakashi demands. “Someone’s going to hear us!”

“Calm down,” Obito says. “He’s just earthbending.”

“Tenzou can’t metalbend,” Rin points out anxiously when Tenzou hits his hands against the opposite side of the tunnel.

“He’s not,” Obito replies with a snort. “Come on, it’s not obvious to you two?”

Kakashi and Rin’s postures suggest that it is not obvious.

“Vibrations,” Obito says simply. “He’s probably checking to see where Itachi is.”

“Found him,” Tenzou says suddenly.

The tunnel may be encased in metal, but it’s bordering on disrepair. Sure, everything is still together, but it’s rusted and falling apart in places. Tenzou stops by one panel and then moves it aside without effort.

“You fitted that nicely back into place,” Tenzou says. “You would have been invisible if you hadn’t given me that flying-bison shaped rust spot hint.”

Itachi looks up from his literal hole in the wall crevice and removes his mask.

“Who didn’t you ask to come get me?”

“They came all on their own,” Tenzou replies.

Itachi just sighs and shakes his head. Rin shifts her mask up onto her head and pokes her head in.

“What hurts?” she asks.

“I think we have guests,” Kakashi says before turning around and taking a stance.

There’s shouting in the distance followed by the sound of feet clapping against the metal floor.

“I can’t put weight on my ankle,” Itachi replies.

Rin nods. “I can’t do much now, but I can at least keep it in place.”

“Two minute warning,” Tenzou says.

“I’ll be done in thirty seconds,” Rin replies.

It’s definitely not practical or comfortable, but Rin wraps water around Itachi’s ankle, over his pants, and then freezes it, before hauling him to his feet.

“I have Itachi,” Rin says before she and Itachi right their masks. “Which way, Tenzou?”

“That way.” He points and then heads over to another panel of metal coming off the wall. “Kakashi, Obito, help me.”

The metal groans in protest as the three pull at it, and it falls to the ground with a loud clatter.

“Go!” Tenzou says.

“What are you doing?” Kakashi demands.

“I’m not making this easy for them,” Tenzou replies. “Obito, badger-mole mambo.”

“Yes!” Obito shouts in delight.

Rin and Itachi are already headed down the tunnel. Kakashi can’t help it.

“What’s that?” he asks warily.

“It’s something the teachers tell all the earthbenders they’re not supposed to ever do,” Obito replies with delight. “It’s basically a mini-earthqquake. It’s _super_ destructive.”

“You’re going to collapse the tunnel,” Kakashi says in understanding: the metal paneling is holding together but it’s not strong.

“Exactly,” Obito says. “You should go after Rin and Itachi.”

“Why?”

Obito rubs the back of his neck while the shouting grows louder. “Er, once we start the badger-mole mambo, we can’t really stop it. It’ll stop on its own. And we can’t control how fast it’ll collapse the tunnel or where it’s going to go.”

Kakashi is halfway to Rin and Itachi by the time Obito finishes his sentence. Tenzou and Obito look at one another before nodding.

“I’ve always wanted to try this,” Obito admits with joy. “But I could never find a big enough space to risk trying and destroying.”

“Go crazy,” Tenzou says, and there’s a smile in his voice. “We’re far enough below ground we won’t upset above anything above us. Plus, all we’re destroying are ROOT tunnels.”

Tenzou is the first to move, and he sinks up to his elbows in the earthen wall exposed to the open air. Obito takes a few more seconds of concentrated breathing before sinking up to one shoulder. The shaking starts seconds later, and Tenzou pulls his hands out before dragging Obito out of his patch of rock.

They sprint, and Obito covers the back of his head when the floor begins to vibrate at the ceiling begins to crack and then collapse in and on itself. They catch up to the rest of their ANBU teammates, and Rin’s voice is exasperated.

“What did you two do?” she demands.

“Badge-mole mambo.”

“They made an earthquake,” Kakashi translates.

Everything behind them is continuing to groan and fall, and Rin hoists Itachi onto her back with ease.

“We’ll move faster this way without you hobbling along,” she says, and even if she doesn’t approve of ANBU recruiting young teenagers, she’s suddenly thankful that Itachi is so young and not full-grown.

It only takes a few minutes for the entire group to realize that infiltrating ROOT was the easy part: Tenzou seems to be taking more time choosing their route since going back the way they came isn’t possible, and more than once, they’re forced to duck behind blind corners to avoid a rush of ROOT agents. It’s clear that some type of sweep is going on in the maze-like tunnels, and the rescue party is slowly being forced to go where ROOT wants them to.

Fighting their way through is still definitely an option, but it’s an option that’s inviting more danger if any ROOT member manages to radio their exact location. Tenzou is still weaving their way through, but it’s clear he’s getting more desperate every time they’re forced down a different passageway.

“Can we take a break?” Obito pants. “I know ROOT is going to bend on sight if they find us, but just for a minute maybe? I can’t breathe.”

Tenzou all but rips his mask off to wipe at his face. He’s breathing hard.

“We’re not giving up,” Tenzou snarls at Kakashi. “We made it this far. We’re so close.”

“I wasn’t going to suggest that,” Kakashi says. “I was just going to suggest maybe we force ourselves out. With everyone all spread out, we just need one or two chances to break past.”

Tenzou nods. “Alright. But… I want to try something first, before we fight. It’s a longshot, but it may work. Just… just go with it.”

They continue on and pause momentarily when they find no less than ten ROOT operatives blocking their way. Tenzou just rounds the corner and keeps walking without breaking stride. They’re not dressed like typical ROOt agents, more like Equalists, and Tenzou is betting all he’s worth on dumb luck.

“We captured the spy,” Tenzou barks out in his best captain voice, “Alive and mostly well.”

Itachi slumps over Rin almost dramatically so.

“But there’s four other ANBU here to rescue him. Why aren’t you after them? Report!”

There’s a shift in the group but no one replies.

“I said report!” Tenzou repeats. “Or do I have to go get Councilman Danzo to get you to do your jobs right?”

“S-sir, we didn’t get any messages,” one person says quietly.

Tenzou shifts his weight on his legs and crosses his arms. “It’s possible that the ANBU broke the radios before we could get the message out,” he says. “Fine. I’m giving you the message in person: Sector 4, Q7, search and destroy. Have I made myself clear? Move out!”

There’s a rush of activity, and no one pays any attention to the other masked figures standing just behind Tenzou. Tenzou visibly sags once ROOT is gone.

“I was hoping they’d be new and would listen to anyone in a mask,” Tenzou sighs in relief. “I didn’t think it’d work quite that well.”

It takes twenty more agonizing minutes before they’re above ground and away from ROOT. Obito is the first to remove his mask once they’re safely concealed inside some other ANBU supply post. He leans against a shelf and then slowly sinks to the ground. Both his hands are shaking.

“My nerves are shot,” he says. “Did we really just break into ROOT and make it out in one piece?”

Tenzou seems equally shocked: he just sits down on the spot. Rin seems to be holding it together better and deposits Itachi on an empty shelf so she can have a better look at his ankle. Kakashi, prone to having a bored or sleepy expression on his face when faced with death, chooses a spot to sit between Tenzou and Obito and offers a thumbs up.

“We did it,” he says simply. “Mission complete. Find out anything interesting, Itachi, before you were compromised?”

“Just that ROOT has spread out its fashion to Equalist uniforms,” Itachi replies.

A shocked silence fills the space.

“I knew it,” Kakashi says triumphantly.

“Danzo will get rid of the uniforms and any trace of them the second we try to report him,” Tenzou says. “How would we even go about reporting him?”

Obito grins. “Kakashi just has to go to the Chief and say, ‘I had a previous ANBU subordinate of mine spy on Danzo and ROOT based on a hunch, and it turns out I was right that the Councilman is heading the Equalists! Oh, but I had to break in and enter ROOT to rescue said ANBU agent, could we just ignore that?’”

Rin groans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work is starting to pick up at the kennel again: V will do her best to keep updates regular!


	15. Bending Fountains

Chapter 15: Bending Fountains

“Late, late, late,” Obito frets to himself as he rushes through police headquarters.

It’s the first of the month which means a review of the previous one and general assembly of all officers. In other words, it’s a good time for Kakashi to doze off while Rin dutifully takes notes to share with Obito since he’s bound to miss the entire meeting. And normally Obito wouldn’t be so worried about missing the assembly since he’s only made three the entire time he’s been part of Republic City’s Police Force, but he, Rin, or Kakashi are supposed to corner the Chief when she’s done, get her somewhere private, and spill everything they know about Danzo.

“Late, late, la-”

Obito stops short and nearly trips and runs into a wall. The entire building is empty since everyone is supposed to be in the massive assembly room, so seeing a group of masked Equalists carrying what appears a bound, gagged, and unconscious Tenzou is baffling.

“Careful!” one of the Equalists hisses when someone almost drops Tenzou. “He said this one is too valuable to kill.”

Kill? Obito doesn’t have time to contemplate the words further. He knows he’s going to get in serious trouble for this, but recusing Tenzou is more important than building cosmetics.

All it takes is a slight running start and one good kick to send a good portion of a rock pillar standing in the middle of the office flying. Obito is thankful that the small group of Equalists seem to only be chi blockers, because the rock smashes right into them. Tenzou gets knocked from their arms, and Obito doesn’t waste any time in getting closer. He’s already bending bodies into the nearest earthen walls and pillars and makes sure they’re secure and no one else is sneaking up on him before he gets a better look at Tenzou.

He’s already come to but isn’t struggling like Obito thinks he would be. Wait, chi blockers: they’ve probably turned Tenzou’s entire body to jelly. It’ll wear off on its own, but Obito can at least untie and ungag Tenzou.

“There’s a bomb in the assembly room!” are the first words out of Tenzou’s mouth once the gag is gone.

Obito blinks once, twice- “Shit!”

He has his hands on Tenzou, intent on dragging him out of the building, but Tenzou turns his head.

“What the fuck!” Obito drops Tenzou and cradles his hand. “You bit me!”

“You had better get to that assembly room right now,” Tenzou all but snarls.

“You can’t move!” Obito protests.

“Obito!”

Obito spares one look over his shoulder as he dashes off.

Rushing into a room full of people, whether they’re officers, ANBU, or otherwise, and yelling about an explosive isn’t a good idea. So Obito calmly walks in, tries to look calmer than he’s feeling despite how hard he’s breathing, and wipes a hand across his sweaty forehead before making his way directly over to Rin.

“Rin,” Obito chokes out with a smile that definitely isn’t assuring given the fact that Rin drops her pen almost immediately and her face changes from alert to worried in a span of seconds. “There’s a bomb in here. I don’t know when it’s supposed to explode.”

A number of emotions cross Rin’s face before she settles on a frown.

“Obito, if this is a joke-”

“It’s not a joke,” Obito says, and his voice is weak and wavering. “A bunch of Equalists just tried to kidnap Tenzou. Tenzou told me once I got his gag off.”

Rin goes white.

“I don’t know where it is,” Obito continues desperately, and his voice cracks. He can feel tears gathering in his eyes out of pure fear. “I didn’t want everyone to panic.”

Rin’s lower lip begins to tremble. She inhales deeply and holds it for a few seconds before exhaling. She stands up, raises her hand, and then opens her mouth.

“I’ve just been informed that there’s an explosive device somewhere in here,” Rin announces with calm confidence. “I want every waterbender in here to flood this room from top to bottom: there has to be some type of electrical component to the bomb, and we might be able to short it out. Everyone else should evacuate.”

There’s a flurry of motion. Rin and a group of officers begin placing themselves around the room while a few others trail out the door to start getting water from the decorative fountains placed around headquarters: they were supposed to have added “calm and tranquility” to the offices, but most people just found them distracting. Obito complained that the constant sound of water was the reason why he was always rushing off to the bathroom.

“Everyone else is supposed to be evacuating,” Rin says distractedly while she continues to help the other benders bring water into the auditorium and keep it there: they’re already waist deep in it, but Kakashi doesn’t seem to mind.

“We have a problem,” Kakashi replies.

“Aside from the bomb?” Rin demands, and Kakashi nods. “Great. What now?”

“Tenzou’s gone.”

“What do you mean gone? Obito rescued him!” Rin retorts in confusion.

“When Obito came back to tell us about the bomb, it seems like another group of Equalists doubled back to see what Team B was doing. He’s gone.”

Rin grits her teeth.

“I left something on your desk,” Kakashi says and steps closer to her until there’s no room between them.

A few other people smile and avert their eyes: the Kudu-Cranes have a strict no-dating policy for teammates wanting a relationship with another teammate to prevent heartbreak, but even so, it’s well-known that Obito has feelings for Rin and Rin likes Kakashi as more than a friend.

Kakashi holds his hands up as he whispers to Rin despite not having an actual need to given the fact that he knows how to lower his voice enough to make sure he isn’t overheard (a skill Obito is still working on) and his mouth is already covered by his usual mask. Rin’s already distressed face crumples and then she drops both of her hands and wraps her arms around Kakashi with a cry. The other benders quickly takeover her area and shake their heads. It’s no doubt an emotional goodbye for the two of them if the bomb can’t be shorted. Life and death is such a good push for emotions.

Kakashi hugs Rin just as hard in return. Rin buries her face against his shoulder but then pulls back and wipes her eyes. Her face is streaked with tears but there’s determination in her eyes and she nods shortly once.

“Once I’m done here, I’ll follow you,” she says.

Kakashi shakes his head. “I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.”

A few people frown at one another in confusion: _wouldn’t_ say that?

“But I thought you might,” Kakashi continues.

“Be careful!” Rin calls while Kakashi begins to wade out of the area.

“Always am!”

By the time the bomb (shorted and useless) is found, Rin is soaking wet from head to toe. She seems to be in such a rush that she doesn’t even bother bending the water out of her clothes and hair out of apparent forgetfulness. She simply vanishes inside headquarters and then returns with three slightly damp pieces of paper in her hand before thrusting them at the Chief.

“Kakashi’s resignation, Obito’s, and mine,” Rin says breathlessly. “Thanks you for everything you’ve done for us. Please don’t get too mad at us.”

And then Rin is gone.

It’s so much easier getting back into ROOT since she’s been there once before, and it’s all too easy to follow the trail of unconscious and restrained bodies. That, and someone has left her a nice trail of singe marks. Kakashi.

“Tenzou!” Rin is more than surprised to see him alongside Kakashi and Obito inside one of the tunnels. “But I thought…”

All three benders are dressed in their official (or stolen) ANBU uniforms, and Rin removes her own killer whale mask in order to get a better look. There’s a single long but shallow cut down the side of Tenzou’s cheek that is mostly covered by his faceplate, but no other evidence as to what happened to him.

“I stopped the truck,” Tenzou bites out.

Obito can’t help but laugh. “The front of it was totally crushed. He put a wall right up in front of it from the back and the driver slammed right into it.”

“Are you alright?” Rin asks with concern.

“Fine,” Tenzou replies. “Just a little sore. I was better restrained than everyone else and walked away from it.”

Rin suspects that means there’s a few underlying injuries from the impact, but since Tenzou is walking around under his own power, Rin isn’t going to push. There’s more important matters at hand.

“I handed in our resignations,” Rin says. “We are now officially vigilantes. Except Tenzou.”

“I left a note saying I’d abandoned my post,” Tenzou offers. “ANBU doesn’t really do retirement.”

“So then we’re all breaking the law!” Obito says with delight. “I mean as a group. Er… that sounded better in my head.”

“Let’s go get Danzo,” Kakashi finishes. “We’re ending this now.”

ROOT’s tunnels are quiet. Eerily quiet.

“Where is everyone?” Tenzou asks. “It seems like only the entrances were guarded.”

“This isn’t right,” Kakashi says.

They make it to ROOT’s center where the tunnel opens up into a massive cavern lit with torches and bulky light panels. Unsurprisingly, there’s a handful of ROOT members stationed on the catwalks that reach up into the cavern and standing around the central dais where Danzo sits.

There’s a moment of silence before Danzo speaks and his voice echoes in the cavern.

“Did Republic City really think that sending four people would be enough to stop my attack?” Danzo asks, and the ANBU group exchange masked glances at one another.

“What attack?” Obito asks.

“You don’t know?” Danzo replies with a hint of amusement.

“Uh, no, that’s why I’m asking,” Obito says hotly.

“No need to ruin the surprise then.” Danzo pauses. “If you’re not here for that, then why are you here?”

“Citizen’s arrest,” Rin replies promptly. “We know you’re heading the Equalist movement.”

“And that’s a crime?” Danzo asks simply.

“When Equalists are kidnapping benders, yes, it is,” Tenzou adds.

“Come quietly,” Kakashi warns, “Or we’ll take you by force.”

There’s no need for Danzo to reply: everyone knows how this is going to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! V is always delighted when she sees the alerts in her e-mail.
> 
> Right now V has 19 chapters of KKC and thinks she may be able to add another 1-2 chapters before the story comes to an end. (Unless sudden inspiration strikes which is always a possibility.)


	16. Return to ROOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's chapter is a nice long action sequence and what most people would consider the climax of KKC, although that doesn't mean the story is ready to end quite yet!
> 
> V also debated changing the rating of this story to M for this chapter, but she didn't think there was anything particularly graphic or worse than what the news sometimes shows at 6pm.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Return to ROOT

Rin bends water up from beneath the grates they’re standing on. She’s soon waist deep in it and halfway up to the nearest catwalk. Tenzou begins pulling tendrils of water from Rin’s water pillar until he’s covered from shoulder to beyond his fingers. Obito is streaking alongside the nearest wall with one hand outstretched, leaving a line of bubbling magma in his wake that will only continue to grow. Kakashi lashes out at the closest ROOT agents (because Danzo is only going to fight once his subordinates are out of the picture) with a single blast of fire which is quickly deflected by a solid section of catwalk being bent up into a shield.

The metal slat gets ripped from the flooring and Kakashi narrowly dodges losing his head when it comes flying at him. He bends backwards to keep his head attached to his neck and then nearly falls onto his face when tendrils of water wrap around his ankles and pull his feet out from under him. Kakashi lands on his hands and follows the strands of water to Tenzou. He’s about to demand what the hell the bender is thinking, but a number of metal throwing stars embed themselves into the grated flooring: their trajectory suggest that Kakashi’s back was the intended target.

Obito all but grabs a handful of lava from the wall with a growl and then tosses it up. The magma immediately begins to eat away at a catwalk anchored to the cavern wall, and soon metal is groaning and hissing. The walkway collapses once the support points are gone, and the metalbender with the throwing stars falls a few feet before grabbing onto a piece of railing that darts out within arm’s reach. Rin coats the pole in ice and Tenzou sweeps the body away with a surge of water from below. Rin freezes it.

“I knew Danzo was going to attack the city!” Kakashi says loudly despite the battle raging on. “He probably has all the chi blockers attacking the police and any benders they can find!”

“You still didn’t have any concrete evidence,” Obito reminds. “Aside from his personality and Itachi’s word. Can being a miserable person count as proof?”

It’s definitely not the time or place to be discussing Kakashi’s hunch and how right he was. Obito shouts in surprise when Tenzou wraps him in water, swings him across the grates to an earthy patch of ground, and then sends him flying when the rock under Obito’s feet suddenly bucks. Obito flies through the air, past Rin and her impressive water pillar keeping her aloft, and is right on course for the highest occupied catwalk where one ROOT member stands. It’s obvious that Tenzou wants the enemies above them taken out first since they’re the biggest threat, but all the ROOT agent on the platform has to do is step aside to avoid being hit by Obito, and Obito misses grabbing the railing as he sails past it. She doesn’t even spare Obito a second thought once he’s past, but that’s her biggest mistake.

Obito isn’t exactly graceful due to his unexpected aerial maneuver, and there’s more arm and leg flailing than there usually would be if Tenzou had given him a warning and chance to brace before launching him up into the air, but Obito still manages to land feet first against the cavern’s earth wall. It’s a rough impact and Obito’s absorbs most of it in his knees, but the rock immediately compresses beneath his shoes and Obito quickly redirects himself back at the woman. He lands on her back, knocks her out, and then leans over the railing to look below.

He’s as high as the catwalks go but the cavern still reaches higher into blackness. There are more ROOT below him and Rin is slowly working her way up, taking them out as they come. Rin’s alright so long as no other waterbender interrupts her pillar of water, and Obito knows that Tenzou will catch her with a cushion of water if she falls, but it’s still worrisome. ROOT has an unfair advantage from the catwalks, and Obito plans on putting everyone on the same level playing field.

“Formation Dragon Spit!” Obito shouts while he starts to bend a narrow ledge out of the wall and wrap it around the cavern. “Alternate 4-person formation!” he adds because he doesn’t remember if they went over this maneuver with Tenzou and it wouldn’t be good for the ANBU to get caught off-guard with what Obito is about to do.

No one’s close enough to disrupt Obito as he jumps from the catwalk onto the small lip he bent out of the wall. The lava at ground level is still creeping steadily outward, and Obito breaks out into a run. He’s going to bend every inch of the cavern walls into lava, and gravity is going to help him do it. Even if there are metalbenders in ROOT, they won’t be able to replace the catwalks for higher ground when there’s nothing for the metal to attach to.

“Don’t let any waterbenders put it out,” Kakashi warns Tenzou. “And watch your head: Obito’s lava tends to spit.”

Tenzou nods in understanding: Obito’s bending is going to have a mind of its own when he’s done with it, and there’s a chance that lava is going to start dripping from above.

“You’re alright on your own?” Kakashi continues.

There’s only two other ROOT benders on the ground and Danzo is still sitting. Most attacks are coming from above.

“Fine,” Tenzou replies.

“Good. Give me a lift?”

Rin’s pillar is disrupted by a barrage of fire and she manages to land on an empty catwalk while the remaining water hovers around her. She’s higher up now but still has more ROOT above her. It’s a bad position to be in, and Rin immediately disperses the water into a thick cloud of mist to cover her.

Obito is still racing around the edge of cavern in a downward spiral, leaving bubbling lava in his wake. A few unused walkways have already collapsed, and Obito nearly trips when a body suddenly flies up and past him. Kakashi offers a wave on the way down and Obito loses sight of him when the firebender falls back into the mist, but Obito does catch a flash of fire and he hears a loud thump which suggests that Kakashi has landed on solid catwalk.

“Watch it!” Obito shouts when a bombardment of icicles come flying out of the mist and impact a hurriedly bent earth wall.

The mist disappears soon after, and Obito deems his lavabending done: he’s more than halfway back to the ground and the temperature in the cavern is rising as the magma oozes down the walls. That, and Obito is too exhausted to do any more. Kakashi and Rin seem to have the upper hand in both a literal and figurative sense: there are bodies scattered across the ground and Obito can only see a handful more of ROOT agents left on the remaining catwalks which aren’t going to be catwalks so much as piles of metal soon.

Tenzou, on the other hand, seems to be struggling. Two of the fallen benders have gotten up and now it’s a four-on-one fight. The two long tendrils of water covering Tenzou’s arms have allowed him to keep a good distance from the benders, but metal grates are being ripped up and what’s left of the cavern’s earthy walls are being hurled across the floor. Tenzou can only bat so much of it away with the water, and Obito calculates how far he can jump without breaking his legs since Kakashi and Rin are too occupied to help.

The ground sinks beneath Obito’s feet when he lands and a huge shockwave ripples out from the bender. Obito steps out of his little crater and then gasps and bends a wall. He covers his face in horror and even Kakashi and Rin look down to see what the noise is.

Tenzou has no way of freeing his ankle when a section of grate wraps around it and then throws him. Normally getting banged against a wall wouldn’t be an issue, Tenzou might get knocked out for a while, sure, but the entire lower section of the cavern is nothing but lava, and the narrow strip of earthen wall remaining is slowly being taken over from above.

Obito’s immediate instinct is to create a solid wall for Tenzou to crash against instead of the lava, but Tenzou impacts the rock back first and the barrier cracks and half of it topples over. The noise is startling, and Obito lowers his hands, dreading the outcome. Tenzou is so still Obito can’t help but think he’s already dead, but Rin is suddenly crouching over him and Kakashi drops down seconds later.

Obito can count the number of times he has seen Rin and Kakashi lose their tempers on a single hand, and he means really lose it. Benders can do a serious amount of damage without evening trying, and Obito knows this better than most people since he’s seen more than a few Uchiha firebenders when they haven’t been calm, cool, and collected.

It takes only seconds for Kakashi to all but wipeout the remaining ROOT agents and Danzo gets to his feet. Rin shakes her hands to get rid of the glowing water while Obito runs over and waits for news.

“He looks worse than it is,” Rin says, and while the news is good, Obito knows that behind her mask, Rin’s face is nothing but enraged.

Between her body language and Kakashi’s, they’ve both lost their tempers. Having ROOT attack them and aim to kill is fine, but the second they go after a teammate a line has been crossed. Rin gets to her feet and strides over to Kakashi’s side. Obito hesitates by Tenzou and then shakes his head and hurries over to his friends: an earthen dome quickly envelopes the body and Obito raises his hands.

“Do we have to take him alive?” Obito asks.

“Debatable,” Kakashi replies.

Danzo is still standing by his chair but has set his cane aside. He’s removed his right arm from inside his sleeve and is slowly unwrapping a long strip of white cloth tied around the entire length of it. The bandages continues to fall to the ground while Danzo begins to speak.

“You three are going to be the last benders that get in my way,” he says calmly. “I would have thought you of all people, Obito, would understand.”

Obito removes his mask and frowns. “Understand what? That you’re insane?”

“No, that benders need to be eradicated.”

Obito motions with one hand before grabbing his hair in frustration. “You _are_ a bender, you idiot!”

“I know I am.” Danzo is still unwinding the cloth. “But you, Obito, have seen what benders do to non-benders. Look at your family: even the most successful Uchiha with every imaginable skill would still come in second place to an Uchiha who could make a single spark.”

Obito shrugs: Danzo’s not wrong. “But that doesn’t mean you need to removes benders. We’re not all bad!”

Danzo just shakes his head and finishes removing the cloth. Rin and Kakashi tense. Obito just blinks and then swears.

“Well, fuck.”

The man’s entire arm is covered in small red eyes. Obito’s never met a combustionbender before, and he’s not sure he wants to. Is there a protocol for combustionbending? The police had glossed over them simply because they were so rare. Obito can’t remember what his supervisors said anyways.

“Uh, Rin, Kakashi,” Obito says warily when Danzo drops the bandage. “What do we do?”

Neither Kakashi nor Rin reply immediately. Obito ducks when Danzo moves, and the wall behinds the trio suddenly explodes.

“Not good! Not good!” Obito shouts while he bends blobs of molten rock around himself and his teammates as it rains down from the air. “Why didn’t you tell us he could bend like this, Kakashi?”

“You think I knew?” Kakashi demands before punching.

The other half of the cavern is engulfed in flames, but Danzo comes out of the attack unscathed when Kakashi drops his arm.

“I don’t know,” Obito says. “I thought you said he was an excellent firebender.”

“He is,” Kakashi assures. “But I didn’t know he was a combustionbender as well.”

So they’re in double trouble since Danzo is a fantastic firebender and apparently a decent combustionbender as well.

Rin steps forward, lunges, and then clenches her teeth when she starts to bend the water running under the ruined grates. Danzo doesn’t seem threatened by the display even when he’s suddenly covered from head to toe and frozen in place. Rin seems triumphant for a moment before the entire ice block explodes.

“He can still bend even when he’s frozen?” Obito doesn’t mean to shout his comment since it’s an obvious yes, Danzo can, but Obito can’t help himself.

“We either need to kill him or knock him out,” Kakashi says. “I’m aiming for the first option. Don’t let Danzo blast Tenzou.”

Tenzou’s rock shield might be able to last one attack, maybe two, and then he’ll be vulnerable.

Obito wipes his forehead and Rin starts bending water over her arms. There are sparks crackling in Kakashi’s hand and then lightning is suddenly reaching across the cavern. Obito’s jaw drops.

“Not fair!” Obito complains when Danzo redirects the lightning with apparent ease and sends it up into the cavern.

The entire cavity shakes, and Rin reaches out with one water tentacle only to have it be blasted apart by combustionbending. The trio scatter when Danzo focuses on them and Obito starts bending what remains of the earthy portions of the floor.

“We’re not going to win like this,” Obito gasps out.

“Agreed,” Rin says before dashing out from one of the rock barriers.

None of her icicles have a chance to reach their target: Danzo melts most of them before they can touch him and the rest just fly by him. Rin bends over slightly to give Kakashi an easier time vaulting over her, and Obito does his best to start lavabending in order to try and distract Danzo from Kakashi’s fiery blasts tinged with blue fire.

“We need a new plan,” Obtio says when none of their attacks even come close to touching Danzo.

“I have one, but it’s of dangerous,” Rin says slowly.

“Being in Danzo’s general vicinity is dangerous,” Kakashi points out.

All the ROOT agents that had been unconscious have woken up and slunk away. The catwalks are gone and there is only one way in and out of the cavern on the ground level. Lava is dripping over all of the other tunnels and the trio huddle behind a thick rock barrier near Tenzou. Obito drops the earthen shell when he senses the bender stirring and Tenzou slowly lifts himself up off the ground using his elbow while Rin explains her plan.

Obito shouts his disapproval before Kakashi cuffs him around the back of his head.

“It’s the best plan we have!”

“Tenzou doesn’t know where we are, let alone what we’re doing!” Obito counters. “Right, Tenzou?”

It takes a moment for him to answer, and it’s obvious he’s still stunned from hitting the wall. Tenzou’s words are slow. “I’m helping. If I can distract him for even just a second…”

Rin offers her hand. It’s shaking.

“Konoha Kudu-Cranes,” she whispers. “Break!”

All hands are in, and then Kakashi is helping Tenzou to his feet while Obito starts tearing apart the cavern for ammunition. Most of his boulders are covered in molten rock, but Obito doesn’t take notice while Kakashi rolls his glove down his arm and Rin waits for Obito to start bending rocks before slipping through a broken section of grate into the water below once Danzo is focused on Obito.

“This is the stupidest plan ever,” Obito grunts to himself while he continues hurling rocks at Danzo and slowly closing the distance between the two of them. “This is dumb!”

Each and every rock is quickly broken apart with Danzo’s destructive combustionbending, but Obito has another one to take its place in an instant. Kakashi and Tenzou quickly catch up to Obito and take cover behind him. Below, Rin follows, hoping that Danzo won’t look down.

When Obito can’t get any closer to Danzo, he starts attacking in earnest. There’s chunks of rocks flying in the air, but Kakashi does his best to follow one of Obito’s larger boulders and hide behind it before Danzo blasts it apart. The hand-to-hand that follows between the two of them causes the already broiling cave to jump another ten degrees because Kakashi is too close and too quick for Danzo to try and combustionbend and Danzo can’t risk blocking any of Kakashi’s attacks without some fire of his own.

Kakashi gets knocked far enough away that Danzo stops firebending and raises his tattooed arm, intent of killing the other firebender, but a thin line of red suddenly wraps itself around Danzo’s wrist and pulls down. The explosion that follows hits the grates just beyond Kakashi’s feet, and having blood instead of water limiting his movements is enough for Danzo to pause for just one second in order to figure out that Tenzou is behind it. One second may not be enough time for Danzo to realize that Kakashi and Tenzou have matching bloodstains covering their gloves, but it’s enough of a pause for Rin, wrapped in a waterpillar below, to let out a shout as she bends a single sheet of water up.

The water flies through the grates, solidifies, freezes, and then continues up. Tenzou drops the line of blood that Kakashi had willingly contributed to in order to distract Danzo (and Tenzou only believes it worked because Danzo sees him as an interesting and successful experiment: a waterbender and earthebder, and now Tenzou has added some type of bloodbending to his list of unusual side effects like making plants grow, that and he’s apparently too valuable to kill outright) and then focuses and pulls.

There’s a massive blob of red hanging in the air before Danzo’s right arm hits the ground. Rin’s ice sheet has neatly sliced the limb from the man’s body, and Tenzou has removed a good portion of Danzo’s blood. It takes Danzo’s blood-hungry brain a few extra seconds to catch up with what has happened before he falls to his knees.

“It worked?” Obito asks. “It worked!”

“Can’t bend when you’re suffering from hypovolemia,” Tenzou says before sinking to the ground and letting the puddle of blood fall through the grates once he’s sure Rin isn’t below it.

“What’ that?” Obito demands while he jogs over.

“Blood loss,” Kakashi supplies. “Rin can keep him from bleeding out, but he can’t bend. And, without that nice arm, he can’t combustionbend.”

Rin bends herself through another section of broken grate and then walks over. She looks a bit unsettled, but she can’t be blamed: she’s never amputated anyone with her bending before.

“Obito, can you stop the lava?” she asks. “It’s hot in here.”

“Oh. Right. Yea.”

Obito walks over to the nearest wall and then holds his hand out and exhales deeply. The glowing lava closest to him immediately begins to darken and solidify.

“It’ll take some time for everything to cool off,” Obito says while the single dry spot begins to slowly spread.

Danzo’s remaining arm already has a thin chain, resistant to firebending, looped around his wrist and fingers and connected to his legs. Rin has both of her hands wrapped in water and glowing and pressed against the cleanly cut stump. Kakashi is very carefully picking up Tenzou and Obito is grinning ear to ear behind his mask because they’ve taken down Danzo, have proof that he’s behind the Equalist movement, and this is going to be the end of a good portion of the problems plaguing Republic City.

“You don’t think is over, do you?” Danzo asks.

His voice is strong and steely despite everything he’s been through. There’s a hint of superiority in it, and Obito rushes over, grabs the hem of Danzou’s outer robe, and gives him a good shake. And tries to relish in the feeling because it feels good giving the bad guy a tough time.

“Yea, I do.” Obito settles his mask on top of his head and continues to grin. He’s sweaty and dirty, but that’ can’t take away the lightness he’s feeling. “We beat you.”

“Did you really?”

“You lost your arm,” Obito deadpans with a glance at the limb: he’s not sure if he (or anyone) should be trying to preserve it as evidence given the fact that there’s no way Rin is even going to attempt trying to reattach it. “You can’t bend because Tenzou bent who knows how much blood out of you. We’re all alive, and you’re in chains. Yea, I think this is it. We won.”

Danzo’s default expression is mildly irritated. Obito’s stomach clenches when the man smiles.


	17. Take Cover

Chapter 17: Take Cover

“This is not fair!” Obito sounds close to hysterical as he surveys Republic City from one of ROOT’s exits.

It’s not fair to say that the city is burning, but quite a few places are on fire. Obito is still holding out hope that a few Uchihas are throwing a tantrum somewhere, (which has happened) but then he hears a strange whining noise and looks up. There are planes and airships and the Equalist logo painted on them is obvious even from the ground.

Rin grabs Obito’s arm to keep him from finishing Danzo off, but she doesn’t say anything. The all-around good feelings from their victory are quickly evaporating and leaving dread behind. The group is already exhausted, and Tenzou is alternating between unconsciousness and semi-alertness in Kakashi’s arms.

“Now what?” Rin asks once Obito has stopped struggling in her grip and doesn’t seem likely to go after Danzo.

“Hospital?” Kakashi suggests while he shifts Tenzou. “Then prison?”

Rin shakes her head and glances at Danzo. “I stopped him from bleeding out, but he really needs someone else to take care of the problem.”

“I’ll take care of the problem,” Obito says with a growl.

“Hospital it is,” Kakashi says. “Maybe we can find someone who knows what’s going on.”

The hospital is as busy as the group has ever seen it. There are civilians and benders and officers bustling to and fro in well-practiced maneuvers that appear to be nothing but chaos to the untrained eye. Rin reminds herself to keep her ANBU mask in place while she flags down a nurse and starts giving her own report of injuries.

“If he gives you any problems or tries to escape, cut off a leg,” Rin informs when Danzo is led away. “Or his other arm.”

Kakashi, Rin, and Obito wait for the all-clear that Tenzou has been settled before they’re being waved at by an officer that they’re all familiar with but who obviously no idea who they are: she thinks they’re just faceless, nameless ANBU.

“Please,” the officer says. “I’m sure you have your orders, but the benders on the roof are gone. Can you help?”

“I see why they had benders on the roof,” Obito remarks once they’re on the wide expanse of rooftop.

There’s nothing there to stop the aircrafts from dropping bombs, and despite how structurally sound the building is, nothing lasts forever. Especially if there are multiple explosives detonating in the same spot.

“We’ll take care of this,” Rin assures.

“We will?” Obito asks anxiously once the officer is gone.

“The planes have to run out of bombs eventually,” Rin replies with a slight shrug, and Obito swallows anxiously because Rin isn’t holding out much hope for them to do anything more than delay the inevitable.

“Right,” Kakashi says without enthusiasm. “Let’s do this.”

“Konoha Kudu-Cranes,” the trio chants. “Break!”

Rin spies a large water tower across the way and starts bending its contents. Obito has revealed a large number of cracked and broken bending discs used for physical therapy (according to Rin) underneath a tarp, and he starts shifting the piles. Rin wraps herself in water and isn’t even a foot off the ground when Kakashi grabs her wrist.

“You’re not allowed to have all the fun,” he accuses, and Rin lets out a choked laugh while tears spring to her eyes in gratitude.

Kakashi technically only needs one good arm to bend, and he wraps the other one around Rin’s waist in a death grip before water encases him almost up to his chest. He’s suddenly high above the hospital roof and anxious that Rin is going to lose control of her water pillar because while he feels somewhat supported by the water holding him, Kakashi’s rational brain reminds that it’s just that: water. It’s not solid. He’ll fall right through if Rin loses focus for even just a second.

“I won’t drop you,” Rin whispers while the wind tries to snatch the masks from their faces and planes start to make closer passes.

Obito doesn’t waste any time from his vantage point on the roof. One plane flies behind a building, disappears for a moment, and then reappears just in time to have its propeller smashed with a bending disc. It’s not quite a direct hit, but the plane is too damaged to remain in the air. Obito spares a look at the water pillar shooting off icicles and bursts of fire before taking a deep breath and looking at the carefully placed stacks of bending discs.

“Is there any way to get them closer?” Obito shouts once Rin has reached the maximum height allowed by her bending.

Obito knows he can get some power behind his discs, but he’ll have to sacrifice his accuracy for it. If the planes would pass by closer, he wouldn’t have to give in for either aspect. All they need is something showy to draw the Equalists in, and Obito isn’t disappointed when the sky above them is suddenly filled with lightning. If that isn’t enough to draw the planes closer, nothing will be.

Obito tugs on his gloves nervously and then starts breathing deep since Rin always swears by it as a means of calming down. Obito’s not sure if he feels any calmer once he’s done and the steady whine of engines and propellers grows louder, but he does feel a bit better. He starts turning in slow circles to try and locate as many planes as he can and then starts talking to himself.

“It’s just pro-bending practice,” Obito says. “But instead of aiming for netting, I’m aiming for planes.”

Rin and Kakashi are having a similar conversation.

“They’re only moving targets,” Rin says firmly. “That’s not so bad. We’ve done worse in practice.”

“They have bombs,” Kakashi reminds.

“Thank you, Kakashi!”

“I’m just being honest.”

“Stop being honest!”

Kakashi’s lightning has definitely gotten the Equalists’ attention. That, and Rin’s water pillar is quite attention-grabbing as well. There’s a number of aircrafts headed straight for them, and Obito moves first. He starts bending discs in every direction and doesn’t let himself pause once he gets going in order to keep his momentum. Rin waits to see which discs hit and then adds additional icicles to the targets Obito misses or doesn’t takeout entirely. Kakashi is the third wave of reinforcements that hits anything that slips past the first two.

Obito knows that the planes will eventually run out of bombs like Rin said, but he can’t help but hope that the Equalists run out of planes first. He feels lucky that the massive armored airships haven’t decided to decide to investigate the commotion happening above the hospital.

Rin’s pillar slowly and steadily begins to shrink as she bends out icicles. The water from the tower in finite, as are Obito’s discs. Obito sinks to the ground once he’s out of things to bend and he spreads himself out on his back, breathing hard and utterly spent. Rin’s pillar soon begins to waver and Kakashi drops his good arm once he’s too exhausted to bend any more fire or lightning.

The number of downed planes is nothing short of astounding, but there are more than the trio can handle after they’ve already been through hell with ROOT and subduing Danzo. Rin slowly lowers her pillar and her knees nearly give out once she’s on solid ground. Kakashi releases his hold on her and looks up with a loud, tired sigh before turning his attention to Obito and offering his fist. Obito touches it with his knuckles and then Kakashi and Rin join him on the rooftop, spread out on their backs while they look up at the planes still streaking across the city’s sky.

“Should we try to take cover?” Obito pants while he bumps fists with Rin.

Rin has no chance to reply. There a sudden sharp whine and one of the remaining planes drops a bomb. It’s the first one that’s been released, and Kakashi staggers to his feet. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to do more than just toast the outside of the shell, but if he’s going down, he’s going to do so bending.

Even considering the circumstances, it’s a pitiful display. Kakashi’s too disheartened by his measly amount of fire to even register the sound of the rooftop access door bursting open and slamming against the wall and the footsteps that follow.

There’s suddenly an inferno above the hospital rooftop followed by an explosion. The fire engulfing the sky takes an abrupt turn, but all Shisui has to do is flick his wrist and the flames immediately switch direction. It takes a few minutes for the fire to die down and cool off entirely and Obito slowly drops his arm which had been draped over his eyes.

“Thanks, Wonder Twins,” Obito says, and Shisui and Itachi exchange a look before Itachi pushes his mask back and onto the top of his head.

“You’re welcome,” he replies.

Kakashi sits down. “Do I even want to ask what good fortune brought you two here at exactly the right moment?”

Shisui raises a hand and points. “Those airships started changing direction. We decided to get a better look at them and this building happened to be tallest and closest to where we were.”

Obito doesn’t have the energy to even swear when he turns his head to look. Rin props herself up on her elbow and runs her gloved hand over her masked face.

“This is bullshit,” she says, and Obito, startled by Rin’s uncharacteristic use of swear words, taps her arm: it’s meant to be a jab, but Obito doesn’t have the energy to actually hurt her.

“Watch your language!” he says. “There are children present!”

“I’m not sure Itachi actually qualifies as a child,” Shisui points out. “Plus, I’ve heard much more colorful words come out of your mouth, cousin, while Itachi was around.”

“As great as this discussion is,” Kakashi interrupts, “There are two armored airships headed this way. What are you two going to do about it?”

“We have a plan,” Itachi says. “You three stay here.”

“Good.” Obito flops back onto the roof. “I couldn’t bend a marble right now.”

Shisui has a smartass retort on the tip of his tongue that most marbles are actually made of glass so Obito couldn’t bend it even if he wanted to, but Itachi grabs his arm and drags him to the edge of the building.

“Obito-” Itachi begins.

“I know, I know,” Obito groans. “But guys, seriously, I’m way too exhausted to help. I’ll probably hurt you two by accident and hurl you both into the nearest building.”

“Just aim us in the general direction,” Shisui says with a wink. “We’ll take care of the rest.”

“Alright, fine, but don’t get mad at me if I miss,” Obito grumbles.

He rolls onto his stomach, makes a fist, and them slams it against the roof with a grunt. A rectangular section of stone rears up and then falls back into place.

“That was impressive,” Kakashi admits. “I wonder how fast they’re going.”

“Don’t tell me if they make it,” Obito groans. “I don’t want to know.”

Obito’s strength is something to be admired considering how far he’s launched Shisui and Itachi using nothing but a slab of rooftop, but as Obito has already admitted, aiming isn’t his strongpoint. The pair are just slightly too far to the left of the closer aircraft but have enough height to clear the massive machine. Itachi’s ANBU mask helps with the wind that is stinging Shisui’s eyes and making him tear up. Itachi takes the initiative and grabs Shisui’s wrist and then starts bending with his free hand.

There’s enough fire to change their trajectory, and Itachi let’s go of Shisui before they land on the airship. Shisui lands solidly on the metal, rolls once, and is then on his feet. Itachi, on the other hand, blasts the outside of the armored airship with fire until the metal is red-hot and lands lightly.

“Showoff,” Shisui says, but he’s grinning.

The top part of the aircraft is nothing but smooth metal. Itachi kneels and points his finger at a small section of the ship and a bright blue-white flame appears. Shisui wanders away a bit and then mirrors his cousin as they attempt to weld through the armor.

“We need more friend who are metalbenders,” Shisui says. “Why didn’t we think to get a metalbending cop to join us for this?”

“We didn’t have the time to find one,” Itachi replies.

There’s soon two red-hot circles adorning the ship. Itachi stands and then stomps on his handiwork while Shisui closes his fists and punches his project.

“You really think bending lightning into this will work?” Shisui asks.

He sees some wires and pipes, but nothing that screams “vital to remain airborne.”

“We have to try.”

“Right.” Shisui takes up a stance and then deflates slightly. “Itachi, please, don’t shock me this time.”

Itachi ducks his head despite the mask still covering his face. “That was one time! I was still learning how to bend lightning back then.”

“I know, but it only takes one time for me to get paranoid,” Shisui says.

Granted, Shisui should have never been that close to a much, much younger Itachi who had been attempting to practice his newly discovered ability to bend lightning, but still… Once burned twice shy.

There’s an immediate reaction once Shisui and Itachi start pumping electricity into the ship: the entire aircraft shudders and smoke begins trailing out of the sides. They’re still in the air, but suddenly they’re losing altitude. Sirens are going off and the ship lurches.

“Next?” Shisui asks with a grin and a glance at the other airship.

Itachi nods and looks at the airship trailing behind them. It’s definitely too far to just jump, but Itachi gets a running starts and then blasts the metal under his feet with fire. A few people think that firebenders (with enough firepower) can actually fly, but all they can really do is heat enough air around themselves to almost levitate for a few seconds. Or change direction in the air.

Itachi lands awkwardly on the second ship. It’s a hands-first affair, but he manages to stop himself in a perfectly balanced handstand before letting his feet fall over his head while he decreases the flames coming out of his hands. If Shisui weren’t so busy trying not to face plant his own landing, Itachi knows there would be some type of comment about his “gymnast-worthy moves.”

Shisui softens his landing with a last second burst of fire but still winds up sliding across a good portion of the ship. It’s definitely not graceful, but at least Shisui is wearing pants, otherwise he’d be sporting some nice burns up the side of one leg.

“Not one word!” Shisui hollers in Itachi’s direction.

Both are halfway done with their circles when a hatch on the roof of the airship opens up and Equalists start climbing out. Itachi abandons his work and goes to intercept the enemies before they can get to Shisui. Shisui bites his lip and tries to hurry up, but the metal is thick and he’s only burning through it millimeters at a time.

The Equalists hesitate when Itachi charges them: he definitely looks like ANBU given the uniform, but he’s short. Small. Very young. All around nonthreatening. Shisui snickers because he knows that Itachi has already been underestimated and that means the winner of the battle has been decided. All Shisui needs to do is raise his hand to disperse the flames that suddenly envelope the top of the airship. It takes a few more seconds to finish melting the exterior of the aircraft, and Shisui watches with mild interest as Itachi closes the hatch and then starts welding the edges together.

“What do we do once this one starts to go down?” Shisui asks. “I don’t think I want to jump.”

They’re still high too make it safely to the ground even with firebending to slow them down a bit.

“We should be close enough to a number of buildings to jump and grab something,” Itachi replies.

Shisui nods and then starts bending lightning. Just like the other airship, this one shudders. Shisui stumbles when the entire craft makes an abrupt turn, and even Itachi is nearly unbalanced.

“Now what?” Shisui asks.

He can hear engines and gears grinding and dying, but the entire armored blimp is gaining altitude and seems to be heading for the sea. The sudden change in direction and ascent means there’s nothing for either bender to attempt to reach, and being on top of the ship when it goes down is not appealing.

Shisui gets as close as he dares to the edge of the ship. “I guess we could still jump,” he says mostly to himself. “But if we miss a rooftop…” Shisui squints and then makes an abrupt turn and grabs Itachi by his arm and starts hauling him away from the edge.

He’s just in time: the airship runs into a solid wall of earth and both benders are knocked off their feet from the impact. They slide a few feet and both watch as a stone arch suddenly shoots up and around the top of the armored blimp. It stops halfway across the top, and the airship starts to reverse before it hits another wall. Shisui gets to his feet, helps Itachi get to his, and then starts to climb down the arch that has left no room to spare between itself and the blimp.

It’s no surprise that a number of people, both benders and non, have started to fight back against the Equalist attack. What is a surprise, however, is seeing Iruka and what seems to be a large number of his older earthbending students hanging out around the walls and half arch.

Part of Shisui wants to berate Iruka for having his students out in Republic City and ask the man what exactly he thinks he’s doing since the Equalist attack is currently active, but Shisui isn’t a hypocrite, and he can’t tell Iruka off in any way since Itachi is right beside him, younger than any of the other students and in full ANBU gear.

“Thanks,” Shisui says instead. “Do you think you could stop any of the other airships?”

There’s still too many in the air and it makes Shisui nervous knowing that any of them could drop bombs at any moment.

“We can try,” Iruka replies with the barest of shrugs which suggests that he’s willing to do anything at this point.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V has been so busy with work lately that she hasn't had time to type. She only has one more chapter completed before she hits her in-progress one. V plans on spacing out when she posts chapters so there isn't a long hiatus between them, and since she has two days off soon, she hopes she'll be able to get some typing in then!


	18. Gelatin and Jungles

Chapter 18: Gelatin and Jungles

It takes more than a few minutes for Rin, Obito, and Kakashi to gather enough energy and motivation to get up from the hospital roof.

“I’m wiped,” Obito admits, and Rin nods in agreement while she stretches her arms before leaning against him. “Can we go find Tenzou and crash in his room for a while? At least until I get my third wind?”

The battle is far from over, and everyone knows it, but they also know they need to stop and take a break. No one can bend anymore due to exhaustion, and they’re lucky Shisui and Itachi showed up precisely when they did.

“I wonder what color gelatin they’re serving today,” Kakashi wonders while he props open the rooftop access door with his foot to let Rin and Obito through first. “I hope it’s green.”

Rin can’t help but bite: “Why green?”

“Because Tenzou doesn’t eat the green kind.”

Obito snorts while they head down the stairs. “Green is the second best.”

“Then what’s the best?” Rin demands, and she’s smiling faintly despite the tremor in her hands and anxiety hammering away at the rational part of her brain because _Equalists are still attacking the city and she’s debating gelatin with her pro-bending teammates when they could be bombed at any time._

“Blue, duh.” Obito makes it sounds like it’s obvious.

“What about red?” Kakashi adds as if their debate isn’t complicated enough.

“Third best,” Obito replies immediately. “Rin, please don’t tell me you’re one of those heathens who likes orange.”

“I prefer yellow over orange,” Rin admits since she’s sometimes forgotten to bring her lunch or dinner for her shifts and didn’t bring enough change for any of the machines, and since the neon-colored gelatin the hospital provides seems to be never-ending, she’s taken her fair share and sampled every color under the rainbow. “I happen to think the pink is the best.”

“There’s pink?” Obito actually stops on the stairs to turn and look at Rin. He looks hurt. “Why didn’t you bring me any when I was in the hospital?”

“I had no idea you felt that strongly about gelatin,” Rin says while she reaches a hand out to pat Obito’s shoulder. “Next time they serve pink, I promise, I’ll bring you some.”

“We still don’t know what color is being served today,” Kakashi reminds as tugs on one of the stairwell doors which seems to be stuck. “Maybe it’s pink.”

Obito snorts when Kakashi puts both gloved hands on the doorknobs and continues to pull. “Having trouble?”

“It’s stuck,” Kakashi says, or rather grunts, in frustration. “You’re sure Tenzou is on this floor, Rin?”

“Yes. There’s nothing special about this floor,” Rin says with concern when Kakashi puts one foot on the wall and then gives a vicious tug.

The door flies open and Kakashi catches it on his bracer. Obito stares and then sums up what everyone is feeling in one word.

“Shit.”

The three of them cautiously step into the hallway which is covered in plants from ceiling to floor. Vines stretch across the doors, and Rin experimentally tries to bend some of the vegetation away since she knows some people can manipulate the water in plants. Nothing happens. She pulls off one glove and then feels a large leaf. It’s almost waxy.

“Kakashi,” she says slowly, “Try firebending on some of the plants. Just a little spot.”

It takes more than a little effort to burn through the flora.

“Resistant to both fire and waterbending,” Rin remarks. “Do we know anyone else with weird plant powers?”

“I don’t know if Tenzou did this,” Kakashi says while they set off down the hall with caution. “All I’ve ever seen him do is make plants grow. This is… a jungle.”

Rin pauses outside a door when she hears banging from the inside. It takes a few minutes to cut enough vines in order to open it, and a nurse steps out with a sigh of thanks.

“What happened?” Rin asks.

“Tenzou,” the woman starts breathlessly. “There were Equalists, but he intercepted them.”

Rin groans. “He shouldn’t be running around.”

“I agree,” the nurse continues nervously. “But he probably saved a lot of lives: he barricaded everyone in their rooms so the Equalists couldn’t get to them. Including me.”

Obito shakes his head. “They couldn’t have gone far.”

The amount of vegetation doesn’t lessen the further down the hall they go. The trio tense when they hear a commotion and rush off down the hall and around a corner.

“What did you do?” Obito demands more so in shock than actual horror when they round the corner and find multiple bodies being wrapped up in vines and pulled against the wall.

“Saving lives?” Tenzou suggests shortly. “Making sure the Equalists don’t find Danzo? Trying not to accidentally strangle myself?” There are plants wrapped around one of Tenzou’s arms and curling about his bicep. He holds the limb out and starts to flap it in an obvious attempt to get the vines off. “I think they like me.”

“I thought you could only make plants grow,” Kakashi says unsurely while Tenzou eyes his arm warily as the plants slowly begin to recede.

“That’s what I thought.”

“What happened?” Obito asks while Tenzou slaps both bare hands against one of the walls: the vegetation begins to shrivel and die and the effect ripples down the hall.

“I was desperate,” Tenzou replies. “It just sort of… happened.”

Rin shakes her head. “Let’s just get them tied up and get you back to bed.”

“Dibs on first shower!” Obito calls once the group is back in the room.

No one has any extra clothing to change into, but Obito returns in his borrowed and dirtied ANBU gear with most of the extra pieces discarded before collapsing onto the lumpy couch that has already been pulled out and fitted with a spare sheet. Rin closes the blinds and Obito buries himself in a pile of blankets while Kakashi heads for the shower.

“You think he showers with the mask on?” Obito asks tiredly.

“Yes,” Tenzou replies from his own bed.

Obito frowns but doesn’t press. He’s already dozing off and forgets to make a big deal over Rin adjusting a spot next to him on the lumpy mattress once she’s done rinsing off. Kakashi’s hand is on fire and he pokes Tenzou (with care) with the other until he budges over, and then the room is suddenly dark.

Tenzou didn’t have much to say once he had been caught up on what the trio had been doing. Horrified silence was all Tenzou could come up with, and it seemed appropriate.

 “I feel guilty,” Obito admits even though he can’t keep his eyes open any longer and his muscles are screaming at him to just give up and rest for a bit.

The city is probably still under attack and Obito’s curled up in bed. The location and circumstances leave much to be desired, but it’s almost like a sleepover.

“We’re useless,” Rin says through her own exhaustion. “Once we get six hours of sleep we can head back out to help. Go to sleep, Obito. You can’t help anyone like this.”

“I know, but… But…”

There’s a hand on his shoulder and Rin lets out a yawn before shifting her position so she can stroke Obito’s back through the blankets.

“Go to sleep, Obito.”

It’s just past dawn when Obito wakes up and finds something pink and wobbly in his line of sight.

“I promised you pink,” come Rin’s gentle voice. “You got pink.”

Obito sits up, startled, and looks around the hospital room with a frown and then a yawn. “Am I the last one up?”

“Yes,” comes Kakashi’s deadpan response, and Obito eyes Tenzou who seems to be dead asleep.

“He’s not up,” Obito accuses before reaching for his gelatin and accompanying spoon.

“Tenzou already ate,” Kakashi explains from where he’s perched on the bed, breakfast already gone.

“And he went back to sleep already?”

“I may have slipped him his pain pill in his food,” Rin says from beside Obito with a rather sheepish smile.

Obito rolls his eyes. “What type of pain pill did you give him?”

“Enough to knock out a Komodo-rhino,” Rin answers while Kakashi grabs the back of Tenzou’s shirt and lifts.

Obito winces at the colors. “I hope you gave him two.” He feels stiff and achy, but at least his back isn’t one giant bruise.

The question of Tenzou’s weird plant powers still hangs in the air, but for the moment, there’s nothing to do about it except be thankful. Once the city is under control, it should be fun trying to see if Tenzou can do it again.

Obito inhales his food, savors the pink gelatin, declares it the new best color, and then gears up. There no doubt that the Equalists from yesterday were there to try and find Danzo, or kidnap Tenzou (again), but there’s been no commotion since then. The Equalists must have given up on the hospital or the hospital has beefed up security.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V is slowly wrapping up KKC. She expects there to be 2-3 more chapters before the end, only one of which is actually complete at this time. Due to that, the last few updates may spread a bit further apart.


	19. Ship Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Ship Wars

None of them are technically part of Republic City’s Police Force any longer, but it’s someplace for Rin, Kakashi, and Obito to start. The briefing goes by quickly: the Equalist planes weren’t equipped with lights which means they had to have a temporary retreat overnight, but now that the sun is up, the planes and airships are back and there’s been news about a fleet of ships that had apparently been hidden around a number of islands surrounding Republic City and disguised as junk heaps. The ships will be in Republic City waters before the city’s own watercrafts will return from their training exercises.

“Obito.”

Obito manages a slightly awkward salute.

“There’s more than enough damage in the city: see if you can make a dent in it.”

“Right,” Obito says with a nod.

“Rin.”

Rin straightens.

“See if you and some of the other waterbenders can slow down those Equalist ships.”

Kakashi stands at the edge of one of the docks with Rin. They can just make out a number of large ships on the brightening horizon, and Rin shoots Kakashi a worried look.

“You’ll be alright?” she asks. “You’re not a waterbender.”

“I can swim,” Kakashi reassures. “Any plans on how to get over there without being seen?”

Rin looks around at a few other waterbending officers and then nods. “I do.”

There are a few small boats without motors tied to the dock and the officers borrow a few of them. Waterbending easily closes the gap between the small boats and the massive ships, and Kakashi can’t help but frown when they approach.

“How did Danzo find the time to recruit Equalists, train them to block chi, amass a fleet of warships, train pilots, and remain an active council member, all without being noticed?” Kakashi demands since Obito isn’t there to ask.

“I think we have bigger problems,” Rin replies when the lead warship suddenly blares a horn at the small vessels. “And you noticed, Kakashi.” Rin steps onto the front of the boat and then looks over her shoulder.

“Kakashi and I will try to stop this ship.”

The plan is to split up all the officers in the vicinity and stop the ships by any means necessary. Rin doesn’t hesitate once they’re close enough to the ship to swim: she dives into the water and Kakashi follows her. The current around the ship is strong, but Kakashi and Rin already know what they’re going to do: the undertow drags them close to the ship and Kakashi wraps both arms about Rin’s waist before she starts to bend.

A waterpillar explodes out of the water and deposits both of them on deck. Kakashi immediately drops to all fours while Rin continues to bend. She spins around and tendrils of water start knocking people over the edge or freezing them against the nearest available surface. Once water is done flying above his head, Kakashi makes a beeline for the control room. He can make out the glass front of the cabin, and Rin helpfully gives him a boost up with another pillar of water in order to get him up in the air. One blast of fire shatters the glass, and Kakashi lands in the control room.

The Equalists there are no doubt surprised by the direct confrontation route Kakashi and Rin have adopted, and Kakashi pounces on their hesitation. He knocks out people as quickly as he can before racing to the door and welding it shut to prevent any unwanted guests. Kakashi’s basic training of watercrafts does not extend to refurbished warships, but he knows what the wheel to the ship looks like. He starts spinning the heavy metal until he can’t twist anymore and then starts melting the surrounding metal to keep the ship’s rudder in place. The vessel begins to suddenly turn, and with just a little luck, it’ll crash into one of the other ships and have a domino effect.

Kakashi sticks his head out of broken window and grins. Rin is on the bow of the ship bending as much water as she can to try and help and turn the massive vessel. Kakashi grabs the control panel and braces himself when it becomes obvious that the ship behind his won’t be able to avoid ploughing into their side. The sudden sharp turn is no doubt unexpected, and there’s clearly no time for the other captains to steer around or slow down.

Kakashi manages to keep his feet under himself when the ship is rammed. He hopes the damage is significant and waits a few seconds before approaching the broken cabin window. Rin is now on deck below him and waving her arm: one down, who knows how many to go. She bends a large bubble of water for Kakashi to jump down into from above, and Kakashi does so.

He’s already soaking wet from their earlier dip so the temperature doesn’t bother him when he hits, but what does bother him is the feeling of being cushioned by water followed by the sudden chill of the air. Part of Rin’s water bubble is torn away, and Kakashi lands hard. He falls onto the deck when one leg refuses to hold his weight and Rin lets out a snarl when an Equalist waterbender from the bow of the other ship hops on theirs.

Rin whirls around and matches the woman blow for blow. Water and icicles starting flying off the deck, and Rin quickly maneuvers herself between the bender and Kakashi to keep him from getting caught up in the battle. She deflects everything to the side and briefly glances over her shoulder.

“Can you get up?” she asks.

Kakashi shakes his head. He flinches when something on the other ship suddenly explodes. Bit of shrapnel start falling from the sky. Rin bites her lip.

“Do you think you could swim on your own?”

Factoring in the current and loss of one useable limb, Kakashi shakes his head again. “I don’t think so.”

Rin nods and then steps back until she’s nearly on top of Kakashi. There’s another bang in the distance and Rin bends over.

“I think we’re done here,” she says. “It seems like the other officers went for the engines. If they want to take out every ship, they’ll have to do it themselves.”

She offers one hand and she and Kakashi grab onto one another’s wrists. Rin uses her other to bend a wave onto the deck. The other woman easily bends the water around herself whereas Rin allows the water to wash herself and Kakashi overboard. Kakashi resists the urge to panic when the current tugs at him, but Rin has them back at the surface seconds later. They’re sandwiched between both ships with only one way out to the open water, and Kakashi just manages to suck in a lungful of air before Rin is pulling back below the surface.

Kakashi will be the last to admit that he may not have the best vision considering he only has one eye, but his other senses more than make up for his blind spot. However, having one eye and considering how dark it is under the water with the ships blocking a good portion of the light that would normally filter down leaves Kakashi feeling more blind than usual. Even so, he can still make out vague giant shapes sinking, and it takes him a moment to realize that it’s probably bits of the surrounding damaged vessels.

Rin drags them away from the wreckage and under a ship. Kakashi trusts Rin, but that doesn’t make the situation any less terrifying. They come up on the other side and Rin’s grip on Kakashi’s wrist is bordering on painful, but it’s better than feeling like she might accidentally let go. She’s doing most of the work keeping their heads above the choppy water, and Kakashi makes a mental note to ask Obito what he would get Rin as a thank you present: Obito sometimes seems to know Rin better than she knows herself since Obito’s gifts never elicit anything less than a gasp and smile and tight hug from Rin and a, “how did you know, Obito?”

“Hang on for a second,” Rin instructs, and Kakashi does his best to not strangle Rin when he wraps his arms about her neck.

They both go under and Rin begins to bend. Kakashi lets go of Rin once they’re safely afloat on a sheet of ice and Rin carefully gets to her feet. Ice crawls up her feet to her ankles to keep her stable on the rocking platform and she looks down.

“You’d better grab something,” she says. “Go on.”

Kakashi reluctantly grabs onto one of Rin’s legs. It isn’t that he’s uncomfortable with the proximity or anything of that nature so much as it is that he already knows that he’s never going to live this down: Obito is going to be on his case _forever_ about getting this close to Rin, at least until another incident happens that will replace this one. Hopefully he and Rin won’t have to go into much detail about how they took out the ship and got back to Republic City in order to spare Obito’s jealousy.

The ice sheet starts to move and Rin looks over her shoulder while she continues to move her arms in order to get a better look at the carnage. The Equalist ships seem to have stopped for the moment, and more than a few are sporting pillars of dark smoke. Other officers are also retreating, and Rin shakes her head.

“I hope Obito is having an easier time,” she remarks with a grimace as they head back to shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and gave a kudo!
> 
> V hopes all the readers can be patient while she works on getting the next chapter out at an unknown future date.


	20. Shrieks and Peeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the final character-focused chapter in KKC. Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Shrieks and Peeps

Republic City is more than a mess, but it’s still standing. Obito looks around at the abandoned section of apartments and houses that had been scheduled for demolition and lets out a thankful sigh: this area had been empty before the Equalist attack had started. The buildings that are still standing seem to be doing so due to sheer dumb architectural luck and a handful of exposed rebar. Obito supposes that finishing what the city and Equalists have started is a good idea in order to prevent anyone from wandering into the area and accidentally getting trapped when the structures decide to finally fall on their own.

Obito looks up at the sky. There hasn’t been much air activity, and he hopes that means that the Equalist airport, wherever it is, has been shut down. At least he shouldn’t be disturbed while he takes down the rest of the buildings. For safety of course. Obito is still tired, but the prospect of taking out some frustration on the unstable buildings is appealing.

He makes a cursory sweep on the area to check for anyone who might have accidentally tried to take shelter and then returns to the center of the area and starts bending. He tries to keep himself restrained and under control since Rin and Kakashi frequently accuse him of going overboard during pro-bending matches, but Obito loses focus on just downing buildings through ruining the foundations. He starts ripping apart apartments with rock walls and hurling the boulders in anger.

Yes, Danzo has been captured, but Republic City is a mess. There are still Equalists attacking. It’s going to take months to get Obito’s home back together, and the worst part goes beyond the physical devastation. He knows Tenzou was unsettled followed his kidnapping, and Obito doesn’t know how many other people, benders or not, are going to be suffering from the same strain of anxiety as a direct result from the Equalist attacks. The emotional toll is far beyond what Obito can even comprehend, and one building bursts in a fit of anger. Obito raises his goggles to wipe his eyes.

“Damn it!”

Structures are soon collapsing faster than Obito knows is safe, and dust begins to rise in the air. Obito replaces his goggles and starts to cough. He nearly jumps out of his skin when something bursts through the dust and flies past his head with an angry hiss.

It’s a gopher-goose, dark brown with a heavy body that seems too big to fly and a beak full of scary looking yellow teeth. Both webbed feet scramble in the dirt as it lands and it continues to hiss. Obito wisely backs away and then looks down when the animal suddenly cocks it head. One, two, three, four baby gopher-geese wobble by Obito’s feet. They’re a common nuisance in Republic City parks, an invasive species brought over from Earth Kingdom areas. There’s been efforts to curb the population that has seen some success, and Obito doesn’t really have an opinion on gopher-geese except they’re sort of cute when they’re babies and terribly frightening as adults.

The young gopher-geese continue to head away from the wreckage that Obito has caused while the adult continues to look past the bender. It honks softly and then hisses. Obito, and he will admit it if asked, shrieks when the animal charges him. He hurriedly bends himself up and onto a pillar of rock. The gopher-goose looks up and hisses and pecks at the stone.

“Stop that!” Obito says before flapping his hands. “Shoo! Shoo!”

It continues to hiss and then honks. Obito turns his head when he hears a soft peep. The gopher-goose turns its head and eyes Obito with a beady black eye. Obito sighs and then groans.

“Did I accidentally trap your baby?” he asks when the peeping continues frantically.

Obito falls off the top of his pillar when the gopher-goose flies at his head. He bats the animal away and rushes into the dust.

“Alright, alright! I’ll get it! I’ll get it!”

The chirping grows louder and Obito can hear the parent gopher-goose quacking. He does his best to look around and follow the noise but the peeping suddenly stops.

“No! No!”

Obito begins turning over rocks in the hope that he’s scared the baby gopher-goose into silence. Something groans and then one of the buildings is falling over, and Obito suddenly sees a flash of brown. It is, of course, moving in the direction of the collapsing building, and Obito makes a run for it. He holds one arm out, skids across the ground on his knees (thankfully covered), and scoops up the small bundle of fur and feathers in his other hand.

The building is thankfully mostly rock and already missing chunks and hunks. It only takes some effort from Obito to stop it mid-fall in order to give him enough time to scramble out of the way. He lets the building collapse once he’s clear, and Obito carefully places the gopher-goose on the ground. The baby rushes over to the waiting adult who doesn’t even spare Obito a thank you quack before hurrying after the other gopher-geese.

“You’re welcome!” Obito shouts.

The dust is just starting to settle and Obito quickly sends more flying up into the air when he finishes felling the buildings. He perches himself on a massive slab of stone once he’s done and nearly falls off when someone shouts his name.

“Uchiha Obito, I _know_ you didn’t learn any of that bending from me since I don’t bend like a wild animal.”

Iruka may be a few years younger than Obito and Obito may have never been his student, but there is nothing as terrifying as irritated teacher’s voice.

“I-Iruka-sensei!”Obito stutters while he grabs onto the rock to keep himself in place. “I was just… I was…”

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that little stunt was?” Iruka continues while he and a number of his students approach the epicenter of destruction.

Shisui does his best to duck behind his hands when he starts to choke on a laugh, and Obito, officer of Republic City and pro-bender for the Konoha Kudu-Cranes, sticks his tongue out.

“You could have seriously hurt someone,” Iruka finishes with a frown. “I except better from you, Officer.”

Obito deflates, mutters something about being a better example for the young benders who look to him for inspiration, and then glances at the ANBU accompanying the group. No, not ANBU: just Itachi. Obito doesn’t know if he should feel more or less concerned knowing the agent’s identity.

Shisui doesn’t hide his awe as he looks around at the carnage. “What happened here?”

“There was a gopher-goose,” Obito starts lamely. “I was supposed to remove the buildings that were in danger of falling and… I had a temper tantrum.”

“You threw a tantrum?” Shisui starts with glee and a clear intent of teasing. “Well, Officer-”

Shisui doesn’t get to finish. Itachi slaps his gloved hand over Shisui’s mouth and gets on his tiptoes so that he can whisper something to Shisui.

“I said not a word about that!” Shisui hisses.

Obito offers a thankful smile in Itachi’s direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be posted in a few days.


	21. Take Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter of Konoha Kudu-Cranes. Enjoy!

Chapter 21: Take Two

Rin tucks her new police badge into her black clutch bag and then heads out of her building and into Republic City. It’s only been a few months since the Equalist attack and only a few weeks since Danzo has been sentenced to a life sentence for various crimes, but everything is piecing itself back together. She and Kakashi, Obito, and Tenzou have been given their jobs back without so much as a slap on the wrist.

Rin receives more than a few compliments and curious looks as she heads down the sidewalk in the setting sun. Her floor-length red dress is bustled up in the back to keep it from dragging on the ground, and her hairpins and newly acquired bracelet (courtesy of Kakashi) are catching the dying light. She’s gone all out, and Rin can’t help the smile on her face: she knows why she’s catching looks. The dress has a high slit up the side, there’s no back on it to speak of, and aside from the jewelry on her wrist and in her hair, she’s wearing a choker that probably weighs as much as a baby komodo-dragon. It’s all costume jewelry and doesn’t really have a value, but Rin values all her pieces for sentimental reasons. That, and no one knows her ornaments are fake.

“Obito!” Rin waves when she spots the earthbender standing beneath a lamppost. “You’re early!”

“I’m on time,” Obito corrects while he puts his hands on his hips and puffs out his chest in pride. He gets a better look at Rin once she walks closer and immediately goes red in the face. “You look beautiful, Rin.”

Rin has enough grace to turn pink under Obito’s intense gaze. “Thank you. You look very handsome, Obito. Not itchy?”

Obito grins. “Not one bit! Thanks for helping me go shopping, you were really helpful.”

Rin rolls her eyes: taking Obito shopping had been worse than the Equalist attack. He had whined, complained, and only allowed Rin to drag him into multiple stores to find a new not itchy outfit for formal events because Rin had promised him a treat once they were done. Rin thought that Obito would have jumped at the chance of having her alone for a few hours, but apparently shopping for clothes could put a damper on anything.

Obito’s sleeves are nearly skintight, but the material is soft and slightly elastic. Everything is a varying shade of sapphire and navy blue, and for once, Obito has abandoned his goggles. Rin reaches out to grab Obito’s wrist and pluck at a stray string leftover from when the entire outfit had been tailored, and Obito goes even redder in the face when Rin shifts her grip so she’s cradling his hand.

“Am I interrupting?” Tenzou asks when he comes up on the pair, and Obito, beyond flustered and embarrassed, just sputters for a few second before kicking the ground.

“Obito, you’re going to scuff your shoes!” Rin admonishes angrily before letting go of his hand. “And stop trying to knock Tenzou off his feet! You’ll ruin his clothes!”

The ground stops shaking and Tenzou straightens up. He offers a wink at Obito who huffs and crosses his arms.

“You managed to not get kidnapped this time?” Obito asks irritably while Rin steps over and starts brushing Tenzou off.

“I was going to ask you the same thing,” Tenzou counters.

“Where’s Kakashi?” Rin asks once she’s done dusting all of Tenzou’s yellow ensemble off.

“Late?” Obito and Tenzou suggest together.

“Just barely,” Kakashi says when he steps around the corner. “And least I show up, Obito.”

“What about Tenzou?” Obito demands while he accepts Rin’s clutch to carry and Rin compliments Kakashi delightfully (“green is a color!”).

“Tenzou didn’t show up once,” Kakashi replies. “You’re sort of a repeat offender.”

Obito glares. Rin just rolls her eyes and then grabs Tenzou by the arm and starts to drag him away. Now that there’s four of them, Rin feels much less self-conscious, although their small group draws even more attention. They’re clearly dressed to the nines for what looks like a mover premiere or fancy work function, but no one makes any turns for the center of Republic City and nightlife. Instead, they head down side streets until Rin pulls aside a small curtain for a walk-in ramen stand. They take up four seats, Rin unbustles her dress so that it falls to the ground, and they order.

“You four seem pretty dressed up just for ramen,” another patron comments with a grin. “Going out or coming back?”

“Neither,” Kakashi replies. “We’re doing a take two of a previous dinner date that got ruined.”

“At least your clothes aren’t itchy this time,” Tenzou says to Obito with a smirk, and Obito just nods.

“We can’t forget to get Iruka’s takeout order before we leave,” Rin reminds: the earthbender has some type of night class going on.

“Konoha Kudu-Cranes,” Obito says. “Eat!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to comment or click the kudo button!! Knowing that people enjoyed this story as much as V enjoyed writing it was fantastic. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, drop a kudo or comment.
> 
> V plans on posting again in another few days.


End file.
